Predestined 1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can
by NextGeneration
Summary: Mourning the loss of their friend,the remaining six are livid and only have one thing on their minds - they want revenge against the Source. But when they're told not to act rashly, will they listen? Or give the Source exactly what he wants? R
1. Looking From A Distance

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. Well, this is the story you've been waiting for - well not really. It's the story you've been waiting for since the other one finished. They are going after the Source - now it may completely fail, but you'll have to wait to find that out. But that's not the point, you can expect some major vanquishes and please note, there may be a few insults thrown the Source's way. Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the remaining six are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter One : Looking From A Distance

Taking a deep breath, Piper smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her black dress and met Leo's eyes and watched as he nodded. This is what she had been fearing since her children were born - her children having to follow in her footsteps. Not only did they have to fight the Source like she and her sisters had - playing a pawn in the endless batle between good abd evil, but they were forced to endure pain. And not just as any pain, the pain of loss. Her children burying someone they loved today, a dear friend. That was something that, though inevitable, was an experience that no one wanted to go through. But death by natural causes was bad enough, but to lose some prematurely, to have them taken away from you before their time, that was a whole different category of pain.

Deciding not to delay the unavoidable discomfort, Piper pushed open the kitchen door and froze when she saw Henry Jr, Caleb, Chris and Wyatt all sitting at the dining room table, "hey," she greeted in a strained voice, and it was easy to see that she was trying to put on a brave face for them - smiling through the tears. They were in enough pain as it was, and though she hadn't known Kelsey that well - well not as well as Caleb and Emily - Piper had known her well enough to know that it wouldn't be the same without her. Kelsey had just been one of those people with the "top of the world" personality that drew people to her. "You should eat something," she stated as she frowned. She knew they were grieving, but ever the doting mother, she had to make sure they took care of themselves again. She knew how they were feeling, where they were - hell she had been there.

Caleb shook his head slightly, "I'm not hungry," he said quietly, fiddling with the hem of the table cloth that was on Piper's table - which was ready for after when people came to the house to give their condolences, all of Kelsey's friends and relatives. Caleb had been surprised by the list of people too, he had known that Kelsey had a lot of friends, and he had met some of her faimly. But he had never known that her extended was so large, that only showed to him how little he truly knew Kelsey. But what bothered him the most was that the little mysteries about Kelsey that he would never get to solve. So, in the long run housing her family, her funeral was the least they could do, they had gotten her killed.

"Me neither," Chris muttered as he kept his eyes fixated on the center piece on the table. It was his fault, and his alone Kelsey was dead. The Source had used his flashbacks against everyone by planting a fake plan in everyone's mind. Everyone had thought the Source was going after him - but that was a distraction, planted to get them off the Source's real plan. Causing them pain, the pain one felt while experiencing the loss of a friend. And Chris had walked right into it, accepting the potion without a second to thought as to what the consequences would be, who would be hurt as a result as of his actions. He had known something was wrong, he had known he should have followed his instincts - the teachings his family had installed in his mind since birth. And because of all of that, his friend was dead.

Leo sighed as he walked in, leaning against the doorframe. Hearing the phone ring, Leo turned to answer it, but stopped to smile when he saw Melinda answer it, nodding she sighed as she hung up. "Em is meeting us there," she said simply, looking down. She could sense the grief coming from her friends and family, and it was killing her. She needed to get away from them and their overwhelming emotions, but they needed her. She couldn't leave, not now. She wasn't as close to Kelsey as the others were, probably because of the age difference, but that didn't mean she found it easy to accept that the Source was going after them now. How long would be until he struck again? Who would he target next? Because Melinda knew, oh she knew the Source wasn't done. This was only the beginning. To him, Kelsey's death was only the beginning.

Walking in, Phoebe nodded, "we should get going," she said quietly, her hand resting on the doorframe as she peered it. Seeing everyone slowly get up from the table, she met Piper's eyes and sighed as they all headed out the door. She would never get over this, she would never be able to live with loosing people. It was something she hadn'y had to deal with for twenty years, but it scared her how easily that stab of pain could come back. The last person they had lost had been Christy, but she had been gone before they had met her. She had been lost to the corruption and grief she had been raised in, much the same way she imagined they had - would have lost Wyatt in the other time-line. The one Chris had saved, but all the same. She only prayed that she didn't have to experience this pain in her heart for a long time. Glancing at her broken family. Phoebe sighed. She whisped it wasn't for a very long, long time.

* * *

At the church where the service was being held, the same place the had buried Prue years previous all the living members of the Warren line were gathered along with the friends and family of Kelsey. All the people entering all wore pained expressions as they all went to their seats, and from the front, they were nothing more than a sea of sadness, grief, and black.

Starring at the white coffin, Emily froze as she saw a picture of Kelsey laying on top of it, covered in flowers. This wasn't right, Kelsey was to lively to be in that wooden box, resting. Kelsey was a restless person, this was completely messed up. Taking a deep breath, she didn't acknowledge when Wyatt placed a hand on her shoulder, instead she simply shrugged it of and went to sit in her seat.

Paige sighed as she sat a row behind her son, holding her husbands hand, she noted how everyone had tears streaming down their cheeks, and it broke her heart as she watched Kelsey's father sit up straight and wrap his arm around his wife, and then all the whispered conversations of grief stopped instantly.

Clearing his throat, the Vicar addressed the crowd. "Dear family and friends, I am saddened to have you all here today," he said sympathetically. "But remember," he paused. "We have come together today not to mourn the loss of Kelsey, but to celebrate her life," he said.

Linda Vincent , Kelsey's mother, turned her head to lean into her husband's shoulder as she sobbed into it. She couldn't hear anymore. Her baby girl was dead, her only daughter, only child was gone. This was wrong, so terribly and utterly wrong. No parent should have to bury their child.

The Vicar noticed this, but continued on. "I have from many people heard about what kind of person the Kelsey was," he stated simply. "And from what I have heard she was a gentle woman who enjoyed her life, though it was cut short, to the fullest." Smiling, his gentle eyes met Emily's tear-stained face. "And on that account, it is my understanding that Miss Simms has prepared us a few words," he said as he backed down.

The whole Halliwell family and Caleb's mouths fell as the watched Emily wipe her eyes with the back on her hands, successively smudging all her make-up making her look more worn out and grief stricken than she already did. They hadn't known Emily was saying anything, but they shouldn't have been surprised, they were friends and roommates.

Standing in front of the crowd, Emily took a deep breath. "Where to begin," she mused, smiling sadly at the crowd. "How do you tell an entire life's story, all the accomplishments, and what a person meant to other's in a few short words?" She asked, bracing her hands on the podium in front of her, Emily shook her head. "You can't," she said simply. "Kelsey Vincent," she said slowly, "she was one of my best friends. There was not one bad thing about her, and if one thing was true, she was a kind-hearted person," she strained as the tears threatened to flow. "She always had a smile on her face, especially when she came home from the library," she stated, causing the audience smile in their grief. "She was a good talker," she frowned, "but more that that she was a good listener. No matter who you were or what your problem was, Kelsey would make the time to talk to you, something that often drove me to no end," Emily said, her voice shaking as she spoke. "She knew what she wanted in life, and she wasn't afraid to go after it. So if I had to describe her and put her life into words I would say she was compassionate, strong-willed, and," a lone tear streamed down her cheek, "and .. She was truly loved. And because of this, she while be deeply missed." Emily took a deep, shaky breath, "and she was taken before her time, but I know she would want us to celebrate her life, not sit around and grieve her. So I just wanted to say I …. I …." Emily couldn't finish off much more as tears pooled in her eyes and streamed down her face at full force.

Being the one on the end, Caleb got to his feet and walked up to Emily and draped his arm over her shoulder and lead her back to her seat beside him. Once they were sitting back down, he looked at Wyatt and frowned as Emily leaned into his side as the tears over took her body as she wracked against his side.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source was in a wonderful mood, hell if the demons were brave enough they would even go as far as to say that he was pleasurable and delightful. No one had ever heard of the Source being in this good of a mood, and they could actually get use to this. But they knew the moment that something bad happened he would be back to his old, grumpy, bossy self. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy his good mood while it lasted.

Finally a plan against the Halliwells had worked. The Source had managed to wipe one of their group out, and while it wasn't a Halliwell, it would surely cause them pain. And for now, that was enough for them. This was a game, a deadly game. And he had won the last round. But on thing was for sure, the Halliwells would be down here, and they would strike with a vengeance.

But at the moment the Source didn't care, not as he was watching the service through his crystal ball. "How touching," he drawled sarcastically, as he saw Emily break down into tears, "she misses her friends," an evil smirk appeared on his face. And he knew he had been right, he had been watching their reactions to finding Kelsey from the safety of his courters, and he had known at the moment that he had made the right choice in killing Kelsey. Sure, one of the members of the Warren line would have sufficed, but that would have had all of them out for blood, including the Charmed Ones. But now, the Source knew the next generation, along with the aid of Miss Simms and Mr Johnson, would act rashly. They didn't have the years of experience that their parents had, instead they would come after him wanting nothing more than to leave with his head on a plate - and that was fine by him. He would be ready for them. After all, it was about time he had gotten some credit. They had never given him enough credit in their little game. And it was time for his favourite part of the match - sudden death.

* * *

Opening Credits:  
In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:  
Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms

With :  
Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Camera pans over the Golden Gate Bridge, and then slowly pans across the city, and then it slowly descends to a church, showing the gargoyles until the door flings open and the camera zooms to the crowd.

* * *

Prue couldn't stand it anymore. All the people were shaking their hands, giving them hugs saying meaningless things such as they were sorry for there loss, and Kelsey would be sorely missed, or that she was a great person. And Prue was sick and tired of it, their condolences wouldn't bring Kelsey back.

Not to mention the emotions she was picking up from everyone were bound to drive her insane, as if her feelings weren't enough, Kelsey had to have been this great person that everyone would miss. She couldn't deal with all this pain and grief, she was soon going to lock herself in a basement somewhere. Or her apartment, that could work. "I'll never be able to get used to this," Prue whispered, while wrapped under Henry Jr's arm. "I'll never get used to loosing people," she looked up at him, her big brown eyes shining in tears. "We wont have to, will we?" She asked, fear gripping her heart.

Henry Jr exhaled against the tension that hadn't been lifted yet and sighed. "Neither will I, Prue," he said as he watched Emily cast two roses onto the casket before it was covered with earth; a single red rose for love, and a yellow rose for goodbye. They had never thought they would have to say goodbye to their friend. "And I hope we don't have to either," he said, seeing Prue's frown, he sighed against the morning air. "Loosing people."

Caleb sighed as he stood next to Chris, watching as Wyatt headed their way so he could, without a doubt, go comfort Emily. "She's really beating herself up over this," He stated as he watched Emily watch Kelsey's grave slowly be covered by dirt.

Chris nodded, "we all are," he pointed out, he shook his head. "Should have seen it," he muttered, "the Source used me as a decoy," he shook his head again. He couldn't get over that, and because of that, he knew that this was truly his fault. Sure, the others were applying blame to themselves, but when it boiled down to it, it was his fault. And his fault alone.

Caleb sighed, "he's a callous bastard," Caleb pointed out, "and he played us," he admitted bitterly. "He's a demon, he gets off on the whole power trip and to him this is nothing more than a game." Seeing Chris' look Caleb frowned, "and to him the game isn't over until we're all six ft under in a pine box."

Chris nodded, "we aren't going to let that happen," he vowed, his eyes hardening at the thought of loosing anyone else, and with that he looked at Emily and Wyatt and sighed. "We should give them some time," he said as he walked over to his cousins, Caleb following behind him.

* * *

Up There.

Grams was pacing lividly, "if the Source thinks he can get away with this," she growled, walking past her daughter and eldest grand-daughter, "then he has another thing coming to him," she stated. Stopping her pacing she whipped around and crossed her arms, "and if that be the case, he doesn't know the Halliwells well enough!" She raged.

Sighing, Prudence, the eldest daughter of Victor and Patty looked at her mother sympathetically, she had seen what her sisters had went through when she had died, and she didn't want her nieces and nephews to go through the same thing - but it was to late. They had already lost a friend, and so early on too. "You know we're not allowed to interfere," she said bitterly, "nor can they see her," she rolled her eyes. When she had died, she had wanted nothing more than to talk to her sisters, especially when she had learned of Paige. She had wanted to go down there and assure her baby sister she didn't have to earn a place in the family, she had been allowed to. "Who makes up these rules?" She demanded, "there has to be _something _we can do."

Patty sighed as she rubbed her eyes, "I know sweetie," she soothed. "And if there was something we could do, we would be able to," she assured. She met eyes with Prue, "but you have to accept that whatever happens is up to them, and maybe this is something that they have to do this on their own," she said, remembering how her other daughters had had to pull together after Prue had died, and now her grnadchildren had to do the same thing. Everything happened for a reason, she truly believed that.

"You mean there is nothing we can do," she whispered, as a new edition joined them, and Prudence immediately stood up. "Oh honey," she whispered, walking over to see the woman she knew as a friend considering the amount of time she spent on earth. Throwing her arms around her, she rubbed the young girl's back, "how are you taking things?" And as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them. She knew exactly how she was feeling, the same way she had been feeling when she had died. Shocked, confused, worried, anger - it was the process everyone went through.

Kelsey sighed, "I'm dead," she said sadly, almost as if it were a programmed response, but then again, no one expected the truth to be easy for her to accept. Sniffing, Kelsey pulled out of Prudence's arms, "he's going to go after them next, isn't he?" She asked, but due to her bitter tone, it sounded more like a demand. But even before their response, she had saw the look they had shared with each other. She knew that he would, but if she was honest with herself they would go after _him_. And while she wanted him to pay - she wanted his head on a plate for what he had done to her, but she didn't want her friends to be hurt, or worst killed out of some act of revenge. But she wasn't allowed to see them, she couldn't tell then how she felt, and even if someone else was summoned they weren't allowed to pass the message along. She was completely voiceless, and she _hated _it. Emily had been right, freedom of speech was importent.

Patty reached out and patted Kelsey's back, "honey we have no proof of that," she assured, sharing a look with her mother and daughter - a look that Kelsey noticed. "He may leave them alone for a while to -"

"No he wont!" Kelsey snapped, "he killed me to cause them pain, to make them venerable," she hissed, "and now that they're grieving he's going to make his move, and I will not allow either one of them to join me here anytime soon!" She raged, she knew she was dead and she accepted it. She had known she was going to die before she had passed away, and dying for people she loved - well, she had never considered how she would die, but if she had - that would ahve been it.

"Sweetie," Patty soothed, only to cringe when the thunder roared and she sighed, this was the response she had been expecting - anger. "Honey," she tried again, "you can't act like this, you have to believe that your friends will make it through this."

"But what if they can't!?"

"If it was meant to be, it will be," Patty assured, "everything is -"

"Predestined," Kelsey finished bitterly, crossing her arms as she sighed. Being dead sucked! Besides, Patty, Prudence and Grams all interfered, why couldn't she? After all, these were her friends - her family that they were talking about! She didn't care if it was against the rules, she would help them out. She was dead, personal gain couldn't really apply to her. What would the Elders do? Kill her again?

* * *

"Em?" Wyatt asked, his hand reaching out, gently grabbing her shoulder, and almost instantly, Emily turned around and walked into his arms. "We'll get through this," he whispered, stroking her long blonde hair as Emily leaned against his shoulder. "You hear me?" He asked, "we'll get through this," but from his tone he knew he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Emily. But they would get through this, sure they were brokenm but they weren't dead. Broken was something they could fix, death, however, was something they couldn't. No matter how much they wanted to.

Emily nodded slightly, resting her head on Wyatt's chest, something that was nothing new to her. Her standing with him, his arms around her, and tears streaming down her face was reminding a lot of the time when her parents had seperated. "I just hope everyone forgives me," she whispered, a new set of tears pooling in her eyes, only to stream down her face at the thought of her friend, dead under the ground - restless. She would never forgive herseld, not for this. Looking into the future and not seeing that it would rain later that day - the was acceptable. Letting Kelsey's death escape her, not so much.

Wyatt frowned as he continued rubbing comforting circles on her back, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to understand Emily's thoughts. Why wouldn't everyone forgive her, or, better yet, what did they have to forgive her for? She had done nothing wrong, if anyone needed forgiveness it was him, Henry Jr and Chris - they hadn't been able to heal her. They had been to late, but as to why Emily needed _their _forgiveness didn't make sense. So, unable to come up with anything, Wyatt sighed. "For what?"

Emily snorted in disbelief, "come on, Wy!" She hissed pulling away from him. "It was _my _vision that made us believe that the Source was after Chris, and then he used to that his advantage and got Kelsey because we were so concerned about Chris, all of which ended in the Source getting Kelsey," she rambled, ignoring several of Wyatt's attempts to stop her. "So you know, _this_ is all _my_ fault," she admitted, her words breaking making her unable to finish her rant as Wyatt wrapped his arms around her once more and held her closer to his body, rocking back and forth. Holding her in a tighter hold than before so she wouldn't be able to break free this time.

"No," Wyatt said, holding Emily close to his body as he held her as she tried to pull out of his arm by thrashing about. "It wasn't - isn't," he corrected, "your fault," he assured. "This is something we couldn't control, if anyone this is the Source's fault," he pointed out, a snarl appearing on his face at the very mention of the Source. "He killed Kelsey, not you. There was no way you could have seen this, and I know you Emily, if you had seen this, if you had known this would happen, you would have stopped it. We all would have. You didn't know what the Source was up -"

"Well I should have," Emily snapped, unable to let their current topic go. She _wouldn't_ let it go. She had gotten her friend killed. She was the reason that Kelsey was dead. And she knew, on some level that there was nothing she could have done, but that didn't change the facts. It was just as well that she had been the one to kill Kelsey. "No, I-" but her words were cut off at the finger touching her lips, frowning as Wyatt didn't remove his finger as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"No, Emily," Wyatt pleaded, begging for her to see the truth. "This wasn't your fault. No words and no apologies, this wasn't your fault," he whispered as he looked into her tear-filled brown eyes as the other walked over to them, all with grim looks on their faces.

Seeing no one else was going to answer, Prue asked the one question everyone had on their minds. "What do we do now?" She asked, readjusting herself in Henry's arms, then she looked up at Henry's face, then to Caleb, then Chris, then Emily, and then finally - Wyatt. She knew they were going to do something, there was no way the Source was getting away with this. Not while she was still breathing - not while any of them were breathing. They all wanted the same thing - for the Source to pay. To cause him as much pain as possible, and then to kill him - once again as painfully as possible. He was not going to get away with this.

Wyatt sighed, his face turning to a scowl at the blood that was sure to be paid. "We strike back," Wyatt whispered, meeting everyone's eyes as they looked at him, "we're getting even." He vowed, and they would. He knew his parents and everyone else would tell them not to act rashly, that acting so would be dangerous and ludicrous to go after the Source to avenge Kelsey without a plan. But none of them were thinking right, there was only one thing they could really do. "We're going after the Source."

To Be Continued…

**Author****'****s Note : **There you go, yet another story - and I'm sorry if this one wont be as happy as the other, but come on! There had to be angst somewhere, and for all of you that are upset about the death of Kelsey - she wasn't my first choice. At first I was going to kill Caleb - but I changed my mind. So consider your options, and come on. This is Kelsey, you know she's going to find a way to interfere, well possibly. But I promise, she will be back. Probably in the next season at some point. **Please review.**


	2. The Life She Left Behind

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter Two : The Life She Left Behind

Emily sighed as another friend of Kelsey's walked over, this one was about six foot three and he was quite attractive, Emily internally groaned. No doubt _another _person Kelsey had met at the library. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said in his Californian accent, "Kelsey was a great woman," he said sincerely, his brown, wavy hair falling in his eyes. Emily nodded slightly as she held out her hand and the man gently shook it, she didn't even have to think about that anymore. It was a robotic response, what did these people know about how Emily would be missed? None of them knew the truth about her, they didn't know she was a witch. They only knew the mask she wore so people wouldn't expose her for who she really was. Sure, the personality was all Kelsey, but these people didn't know about all the good she had done - all the lives she had saved. They knew none of it.

Seeing another person head over to her, Emily rolled her eyes upward and looked coldly at the young man that was now standing in front of her. "Excuse me," she said through clenched teeth as she abruptly passed him, ignoring the look of shock that had appeared on his face. She didn't have time for this, she had to find a way to get back at the Source, but more than that, she needed to talk to Kelsey. She knew it was against the rules or the laws or whatever they were, but since the Elders had kept the whole 'prophecy' thing from them, in Emily's eyes they owed them. Big time, actually. As well as that, Emily couldn't deal with the whole people apologizing thing. It was to much, they had nothing to apologize for. They hadn't gotten her killed, that's why _she _needed to talk to Kelsey. She needed to apologize, she had let Kelsey's death slip through. It was a vast mistake on her part.

Taking a deep breath Emily began to slowly walk up the stairs, her heels clicking against the hard wood as she slowly got closer and closer to the attic. "You better not deny this," she hissed, her eyes traveling upward - but she knew the Elders knew she was talking to them. "I want to talk to Kelsey, I need to talk to Kelsey and are sure as hell going to let me," she growled, not evening noticing the eyes on her back as she made it to the top of the stairs. "I will talk to her," she vowed, "I don't care if I have to momentarily _drown _myself so I can see her, I will." Emily said as she leaned against a railing to pull off her high heeled shoes. As if the day itself wasn't hell enough, she had to go and wear heeled shoes, which in her eyes were one of man's many ways to torture women. She _knew _it was, what other reason was there for a heeled shoe?

Reaching the attic, Emily slowly turned the handle and walked in, smiling when she saw the familiar book of shadows. She knew it wasn't her legacy, that it wasn't her book, but much like Wyatt and his generation, she had spent many hours as a child flipping through its old pages, absorbing the knowledge that had been passed down from generation to generation. She knew every page, and every adventure that the Charmed Ones, both original and reconstituted, had been on over the eight years. She knew every story, or at least she thought she did. She just didn't know about the sixth year, the year that Chris had been in the past, the year that Chris had died. None of them did, only Chris himself - a secret that he alone barred, along with his parents and aunts that knew the truth, but were unaware he knew.

Rolling her eyes, Emily walked over to the old cabinet and took a deep breath as she opened the frail door and sighed when she saw five white candles, five blue and a lighter. Sighing as the force of what she was doing hit her, Emily grabbed the candles and lighter and placed the candles in a circle. She couldn't believe what she was doing, a part of her didn't _want _to believe what she was doing. Summoning the ghost of her friend, that was a terrifying concept, especially to Emily. She had never thought this would happen to them, losing someone they loved. But she should have, she knew that. Being with the Halliwells, as callous as it sounded, being with a Halliwell either romantically or as a friend usually meant you were signing your own, or another's death certificate. But at the moment, Emily partially wished that it was her six feet under, not Kelsey.

Looking around, Emily made sure she was alone as she walked over to the candles and lit each, one by one, and sighed. Placing the lighter on the floor, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Not even bothering to check the book for the proper words, this had been on her mind the past few days. She knew she would be able to recite the spell from memory. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side," she took a deep breath, "Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Opening her eyes, saying she was upset that nothing happened was an understatement. Distraught would suffice. Hysterical would come close, but pissed off was how she really felt. Those damn Elders thought they could keep her from seeing her friend? Well the were wrong. Utterly wrong.

"They wont let you see her," Piper Halliwell stated from where she was stationed at the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest as her eyes shone in understanding. "I know they wont," she started to walk towards Emily, "when Prue died I tried everything," she chuckled humourlessly, "and I do mean everything. Any magical way that had helped before, I had tried. But the Elders wouldn't let me see her, I wasn't ready, and neither are you." She said quietly as she stood in front of Emily.

Frowning, Emily stared into Piper's eyes and saw the truth shining in them, but her heart wouldn't catch the meaning and Emily found her body turning again to face the candles. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide," she said, in a low whisper the tears threatening to fall over as the golden lights once again didn't appear.

"Emily," Piper began, but before she could continued swirling balls of white lights appeared, and then before their very eyes stood Prudence Halliwell. "Hey Prue," Piper greeted warmly, wishing they were meeting under better circumstances. She sighed, "how are you?"

Prudence sighed as she looked at her sister, "I've been better," she admitted, sparring at look to Emily who was still muttering the spell to herself. "Emily, sweetie," she said softly, stepping out of the crystals and becoming corporeal. "You can't see her yet," she said, "you wont be for a while," Prue shrugged, smiling warmly at the young woman who she considered to be family. Seeing Emily was ignoring her, Prudence sighed as her long raven hair was kept flowing into her face, brushing it away Prue sighed. "You would think they would give you more practical clothes when you're dead," she muttered, smoothing the wrinkles out of her blue tinted white dress that was flowing to the floor. "Seriously."

"Why can't I see her?" Emily asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes as she refused to meet Prudence's eyes or Piper's. She turned on Prudence, "can you at least tell me if she's okay?!" She begged.

Prudence sighed, "I would," she said simply, and she meant it. If she were able to, she would tell Emily in a heart beat, hell if it was in her power she would bring Kelsey down herself, but it just wasn't possible. "But you're not allowed to see her, just like I'm not allowed to tell you how she's dealing with it all." Prudence said simply as she held out her arms and Emily ran into them. "You will see her again," Prudence said sharing a look with Piper as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair. Swallowing her tears, Prudence sighed. "And look at you," she chided, pulling out of the hug. "You look a mess," she said shaking her head in mock horror, "what would Grams say?" She asked.

Emily smiled slightly, "what would Grams say if she knew _you _were _here_?" She retorted, noting how Prudence cringed and sighed heavily. "Is," she paused, knowing there was no good way for this question to be asked. "Is the reason I can't see Kelsey because she doesn't _want _to see me? She asked quietly.

"Honey, no," Piper said quickly before Prudence could say anything. She walked over to Emily and caressed her cheek, "you were her best friend, if anything she would love to see you," she stated. Seeing Emily shrug, Piper once again felt her 'Spidey Senses' tingling, so she bit. "Honey, why _wouldn't _she want to see you?"

"Because she blames me," Emily said, so quiet if a pin had dropped no one would have heard her.

Prudence shared a look with Piper who shrugged, "what would she blame you for?" She asked slowly, she had been helping Kelsey through this since she had appeared in the afterlife. And her whole time there, Kelsey hadn't mentioned anything that indicated that the two had ended it on a bad note, nor had Kelsey said she was mad at Emily for any reason. The psychic was talking nonsense.

"I got her killed," Emily said simply, in an indifferent tone that indicated that she truly believed it. "If I had been paying closer attention, if I hadn't been so focussed on looking into Chris' future to see what was wrong with him, maybe I would have caught on to the fact that the Source had her and then she wouldn't have-"

"You stop that sentence right there young lady," Piper warned, walking over to her and pulling her unofficial daughter into a hug. "That was not your fault, you hear me? There was no way any of us could have known the Source wanted Kelsey, everything pointed to him wanting Chris, you were only acting on what you knew!"

"Which should have told me that it was false, it was _to _perfect!"

Wincing, Prudence looked upward and sighed as she looked back at Kelsey. "I have to go, Ke-" she paused and sighed. "Well, Kelsey wants me up there," she walked over and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "I shouldn't, but I can honestly tell you that she doesn't blame you," she said in all seriousness. "She's more worried about you people down here with heartbeats."

Emily snorted, "sounds like Kelsey," she said, wiping away some tears. "But," she swallowed, "can you tell her I'm sorry," seeing Prudence open her mouth, Emily interrupted her. "Even if she doesn't blame me, can you tell her I'm sorry." Seeing Prudence hesitate she sighed, "please Aunt Prue," she begged, using the name that Prudence had insisted on since Emily had known her. "For me."

Taking a deep breath, Prudence nodded and walked back into the circles and winked at Emily. "Because it's you," she said simply as Piper leaned down and blew out a candle, and then Prudence disappeared in a surge of light.

* * *

In the kitchen Henry Jr sighed as Caleb handed him a dish for him to dry. _"Man I hate dishes," _he thought bitterly to himself. He knew it was petty, complaining about dishes on today of all days, but cleaning meant he didn't have to be out there in the sea of sad faces, and it gave him something to do. Preferably with his hands, it meant that he was less likely to send something into a wall or accidentally orb something somewhere just by thinking about it. "Have you seen Emily or Prue?" He asked suddenly, realising that he hadn't seen them for a while, and that was enough for him to worry.

Caleb shrugged as he wiped down the sink, knowing no matter whatever day it was Piper would blow him up if he messed up her kitchen. "Emily went upstairs somewhere and Piper went after her," he frowned, "but I haven't seen Prue," he admitted, wringing out the dishtowel. "But she's an empath," he said in a whisper, "she probably needed some time alone." He sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter, "God knows everyone is feeling guilty enough and experiencing enough grief."

Henry Jr nodded as he hoisted himself up on the counter, sure his theory of the two of them disappearing down to the Underworld may have been _a little _rushed, but they all wanted revenge, and he knew Emily was one of the people with itchy trigger fingers. "Yeah," he said simply as the door opened and Wyatt walked in. "Hey," he greeted sighing, "when is everyone leaving?" he asked, he wanted to start searching for a way to go after the Source as much as the others did, but he knew that they couldn't all disappear right now, that would be suspicious. And the parents were watching them like hawks, as if they _expected _them to go after the Source. They weren't _that _transparent.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his younger cousin as he looked down at his watch, "about an hour and they'll be leaving," he said as he fell into a chair and ran his hand through his blond curls, that he knew _desperately _needed to be cut. Actually, he was surprised his mother hadn't commented on it yet, but then again everyone had other stuff on their minds, but it was coming. He _knew _it was, his mother never changed. and at the moment, that seemed to be the only thing. "We can't let them know what we're doing," he said referring to the parents, normally he was all for telling them everything and letting them know when they were going to the Underworld, but this was different. This wasn't some random demon vanquish they were going on to release tension, this was personal. Sure, they would be releasing tension - a hell of a lot of tension - but that didn't mean that that was the only reason. They were going with blood in their eyes. But they were being responsible, they would find out _where _the Source was located to in the Underworld, and then they would figure out a way to vanquish him. He was _not _destroying another person's life, nor was he ending one.

Caleb nodded, "they would lock us up and throw away the key," he agreed, trying to install _some _humour in such a gloom day. And it worked, slightly, he managed to bring small smiles to everyone's face. He looked at Wyatt, "but the book can't leave the attic," Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "okay the book _doesn't _leave the attic, and we can't work up there," he admitted, "they'll know something is up." He frowned, "and dude, I don't trust your sister, she'll rat us out," he pointed out as Henry nodded alongside him. "Don't get me wrong, I love the kid like my own sister, but she would."

Wyatt sighed knowing they were right. Now this, this caused a problem. How could they use the book and take the book without really taking the book, then it hit him. "Uh-oh," Henry Jr said simply, looking at Caleb who had a wince on his face. Henry Jr looked back at Wyatt, "we know that look, that's the look you get when you get another _ingenious_ plan," he said sarcastically. He sighed, "why do I have a feeling that you've come up with a brilliant plan that is really anything but?"

Wyatt smirked, "because it _is _genius!"

Caleb and Henry Jr groaned, "uh-oh," they muttered in unison, there was no way this plan was as great as Wyatt made it sound like. His spells, potions and ideas all tended to backfire, or at least 99.99% of the time, but the smile on his face, that made them a little bit more apprehensive that usual. Wyatt was hopeless when it came to stuff like this.

"We'll make our _own _copy of the book," Wyatt said simply, "we'll clone it!" He said, a triumphant smile on his face. It was perfect, the book didn't have to leave the attic and they wouldn't have to orb over here every time they needed it. Actually, now that he thought of it, Wyatt couldn't believe that the hadn't made their own copy _before._

Henry Jr sighed, and then there were times that Wyatt's plans actually didn't sound _that _bad, but still he felt as though there was no good way for this to end. But at the moment, it was sounding pretty good, and that was all they needed at the moment. A glimmer or hope, they could work the glitches out after.

* * *

Prue knew it was wrong for her, her family was upstairs with Caleb and Emily talking and mourning the loss of Kelsey - or at least they were pretending to. The fortunate people with telepathy were bouncing ideas off each other for their revenge against the Source, but Prue she couldn't be a part of that right now. She wanted - no, she _needed _to have revenge, she needed to cause the Source pain, but she knew no matter what they did to him it wouldn't be the same as the amount of pain she was feeling now. The pain she was feeling was unbearable, and it was like the past few days there had been a knife of sadness in her heart blocking out of the pain, and while it had been there nothing could touch her. She had been invincible, but today it was like someone had pulled it out and now the truth was hitting her full force. Kelsey wasn't coming back, even if they got their revenge - which they would - it wouldn't change a damn thing. This wasn't a dream, they wouldn't wake up to see that it wasn't real. Tomorrow they would wake up and realise that it was real, that Kelsey wasn't coming back, and Prue didn't know if she could deal with that. The image of Kelsey being lowered into the ground had been to much for her to bare, apparently other people were feeling the same way.

That was why Prue was in the basement of her ancestral home, leaning against the furthest wall away from the door with her knees drawled up to her chest. She hated empathy, it was official, at the moment she couldn't understand how she had survived High School, that had turned out to be worst than a soap opera. But now, that paled in comparison to the emotions floating around her head, she knew it was going to drive her insane. How her mother and Wyatt were keeping it together upstairs she didn't know, but she couldn't. Her grief was enough, but add on everyone else's grief, pain, and regret - that was like someone driving a million needles into her. The pinching pain wouldn't stop poking at her heart, or her mind.

All the different emotions were floating around, and to be honest Prue had been amazed that she had stayed as composed as long as she had. The words that people were using to get their grief across, that was bad enough, but adding their actual emotions along with it was worst. It was a whole knew ball game, and she knew Chris and the others were feeling the same way. They may not have empathy, but they had telepathy. They had to _hear _everyone's thoughts, and she was pretty sure that was just as bad. She had tried to stay up there as long as possible, but it had become to much for her.

The pain alone was enough to break her heart, one of the down falls of being half-cupid, but more than that she was to much like her parents. Prue knew she always came off as this strong person, but that was because she was the oldest sister in her family. She had to be strong, she was the oldest girl - the first one born into her generation that seemed as though it was going to be overrun by men for a while. She needed to be strong for them all, but the people above her, talking away - consoling each other were silently breaking her heart. That was why anyone looking for her would find her in the basement, alone - trying to distance herself from everyone. But she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for her, but as soon as she made the conscience thought the basement was filled with bright blue and white orbs that formed into Chris.

As he materialized, Chris instantly searched the shadows for his cousin. This had been where he had sensed her, but there on the far wall he could see her sitting down, a pained expression on her face. "Prue?" He said softly as he frowned, walking towards her Chris paused when he saw a scowl appear on her face. "What's the matter, Ladybug?" He asked, crouching down where he was stood.

The moment Chris orbed in Prue had been hit with his amount of grief and self blame, and it confused her. She didn't know why Chris was putting so much blame on his shoulders, he hadn't done anything, but she knew better than to convince Chris of that. When he had himself convinced what he was doing was right, there was no getting in his way. "Chris," she whimpered, covering her ears, "stay back, please," she begged.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he sat Indian style on the floor across from her and rested his chin in his palm and just looked at her, waiting for her to talk and explain her reasoning - but Chris had known Prue her whole life. He didn't always understand her, but he knew she always had a reason for something. When Prue just continued to grip her ears though, Chris felt his concern for her outweigh everything else. "Prue," he said softly, "are you okay?" He asked.

Prue snorted at the obscurity of the question, "Chris," she said a little harshly through her clenched teeth, "we buried out friend this morning," she growled, "asking if I'm okay is really not the best wording at the moment," she snapped. But then his emotions began to get stronger and her eyes snapped open and she realised that Chris was moving towards her. "No!" She shouted, fear flashing across her face. "Stay. Over. There." She said, pronouncing each word, "don't come near me," seeing Chris wasn't listening she squinted her eyes and sent Chris flying back into a pile of boxes. "I'm serious Chris," she warned.

Coughing, Chris groaned as he sat up and looked at her. "That wasn't very nice," he stated, brushing the dust off his black suit. Seeing Prue glare at him with an indifferent expression, Chris shook his head. Prue had definitely gotten the Halliwell stubbornness and lived up to her namesake. That much was certain, it was one of the few things he _was _certain about since he had received the memories from the other timeline. That was one of the reasons he was avoiding his brother and father so much, he was trying not to be around them until he had everything sorted out. He didn't want the other timeline to influence any of his actions around either of them, like it had when his brother had said he had always been there for him and Chris had snapped at him, he didn't want a repeat of that. And with everything going on right now, that was the _last _thing anyone needed. "Prue," he tried again, "what's wrong?" He asked, the last time he had seen anyone _this _closed off previous to today was when he had gotten telepathy and barred himself up in this very basement.

Prue tightened her grip on her ears trying to block him out, but knowing Chris wouldn't leave her alone, she clenched her teeth so she could answer him. "As if I'm not feeling rotten enough about losing Kelsey already, upstairs is basically this big swarm of guilt and if I want to keep what little sanity I have left, I can't go back up there," she choked out. "All the emotions," she sniffed, her eyes opening where Chris could see they were shining with tears. "And then you come down here and break up my pity party for one and bring down all the guilt _you _have, and then you start worrying about _me_, only adding onto the emotional baggage," she exclaimed. "Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically.

That's when it all fit for Chris - Prue was an empath and the emotions were driving her insane. That was why she was down here, she was doing what her mother had done over twenty-three years previous. Which was a bit odd for Chris, remembering what his aunts and parents had went through before he was even born. Some of the better memories he had from the other timeline though was from his trip to the past, where he could vividly remember them listening to him, all except Leo. But for once in his life, they had had to listen to him. Technically he had been _their _boss, what self-respecting child say no to that? Having the chance to order their parents around, it had been great. At least, when they _had _listened to him.

But Chris had never deserted them, no matter how much their attitudes had irked him, and he wasn't leaving Prue now. She wanted him to leave? Well, he had news for her, that wasn't happening. He was not leaving the basement, he understood how being upstairs was to much for her, but she could put up with him. He could put up his mental barriers, another perk to the memories, but he was _not _leaving her. She didn't have to deal with this alone, so he got up and walked towards her. "Chris," Prue choked, beginning to rock herself back and forth. "Please stay back," she pleaded as he sat beside her and lifted her into his arms. "Chris," she mumbled, tears streaming down her face as the grief became to much for her, but then she realised it wasn't coming from Chris.

"Ssh," Chris soothed as he wrapped his arms around Prue and positioned her on his lap so they were both comfortable. "I got you," he whispered in her ear as he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm not leaving you," he promised. "I got you, and I'll never let you go," he vowed as Prue gave in and settled into his chest. "We'll get through this," he said as sobs wracked through her body. "Just calm down." Hearing Prue inhale and exhale deeply, Chris felt a small smile appear on his lips. Maybe his family was right, maybe there was to much of his Elder side in him. "Do you want me to get your mom or someone?" Prue shook her head, "okay, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, Chrissie," Prue said as she snuggled into Chris. "I'm fine here," she said simply as fresh tears streamed down her face. She didn't let many people see her cry, it was all a part of the tough girl image she tried to convey, but here in only Chris' presence, she could let the tears fall. She had been holding them in all day, or at least tried to, now she was free to let them fall.

Chris smirked, only Prue could get away with calling him Chrissie, well Prue and Melinda. Sometimes one of the twins or Elizabeth, but that was it. It was right reserved only for the younger girls in the family, except Katy. She had teased him so much about his nicknames that she had lost all rights to calling him by them. "You know Prue," he said lightly, "we have to face the big, bad world eventually," he pointed out. "Sadly we can't stay cooped up here forever."

Rolling her eyes, Prue cuddled into Chris a little bit more and smirked. "Watch me," she said simply, hearing Chris snort, Prue sighed. "A few more minutes," she said, "that's all I want then we can go kick the Source's demonic ass." She murmured sleepily. Her lack of sleep from the past few nights finally catching up with her, but unbeknownst to her, the Source was watching her through his crystal ball.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source smirked as he watch Prue and Chris through the crystal ball, his icy, cold blue orbs resting on Prue a bit longer. "We'll see about that," he murmured. "We shall see," they thought they could kick his ass, did they? They expected him to just roll over allow for them to vanquish him now that he had killed Kelsey? Did they really think his revenge was over? He had just begun, he wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. He still had more revenge to thrust upon them. If they thought Kelsey's mere death was enough for him, then they were mistaking. That one death wasn't enough to make up for his life, a life that was filled with hate for the Warren line. He knew they were coming after him, and he was waiting for them. He only prayed they didn't wait to long. "Come and get me," he sneered, his eyes lighting up with evil glee as the thought of an up and coming battle plagued his mind. His mouth formed into a vindictive smirk, "I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note : **There we go, another chapter. And in the next one they plan their trip to the Underworld, and the parents are probably going to be there. And on the horizon I smell and Leo and Chris fight, or a Chris and Wyatt fight - and definitely a next generation and parent fight - oh happy days are here! Oh, and in this story you find out a bit more about the prophecy. And I think Emily is going to get to have a chat with Kelsey, it's a little idea I'm forming. And the last chapter, I love - the final scene. It's great. Aha, it makes me smile thinking about it, not because it's cute, well it sort of is, but mostly because it'll cause a bit of drama and okay, I find it cute. I admit. But after this story, I think we're going to try and slowly get back to the humour, not completely because they'll still be mourning Kelsey, for a long time probably - but I can only take so much angst in a row. I need _some _happiness and humour. Oh, but there will be more angst in the future. And if you review a lot, there _may _be a cute Wyatt and Emily scene in the next chapter. Aha! Any way, **please review. **


	3. Wish I Could Take It Away

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "There's No Place Like Home," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter Three : Wish I Could Take It Away

Smiling as he flipped through the book, Wyatt looked up when he heard someone walking in. "Where have you two been?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he looked between his brother and Prue. They were both looking a little more worn down than they had earlier, and since he hadn't seen them for at least an hour that gave him enough reason to panic. At least it did in his book, if they had been doing anything they weren't supposed to, he didn't care how they were feeling. They would answer to him, if they had been in the Underworld-

Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Wyatt," he groaned as he fell onto Aunt Pearl's couch, "we weren't in the Underworld," he said defensively. A little too defensive, and if they had all been at the top of their game they all would have noticed the snippy tone that Chris had taken with his brother, Chris did. Sighing, Chris ran a hand through his hair. He hated this, the other timeline was interfering with the way he treated _this _Wyatt, the _good _Wyatt. Taking a deep breath he raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother, "um, what exactly are you doing?" He asked, seeing Henry Jr and Caleb all smirk and avoid eye contact, Chris shook his head. "What's the master plan _this _time?"

Wyatt glanced up from the book and sent Chris a withering glare, "hey I'll have you know _this _is a great plan!" He defended, seeing everyone roll their eyes and look away, Wyatt frowned. "I am _not _that bad!" He exclaimed, looking back at the notepad he had in his hand he sighed. "You cast a few spells and they backfire," he said in disgust, "and no one trusts you with magic anymore!"

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "you're forgetting about the time you conjured a dragon," he pointed out, smiling slightly when Wyatt sent him a look. "What?" He asked innocently, "that is all pure fact," he defended. "And can you really not blame us for not trusting you? Look at all the trouble you've gotten into over the years because of magic, the dragons was only the first."

Henry Jr nodded as he leaned against a table, "then there was the time he conjured a demon that looked like Uncle Leo to kidnap him," he shook his head, a shadow of a smile on his face. He knew after what they had just been through smiling should be the last thing he was doing, but he felt like he should. He deserved to smile, he missed Kelsey, he really did. There was no way he would get over her death, but he was still going to smile. He still had the rest of his life to mourn for her, and he would. He knew that. "I don't know _what _you were thinking there," he admitted.

Wyatt shook his head as he continued to scribble things down, "twice," he exclaimed. "I mess up twice, as a baby may I add," he stated sending a look to everyone in the attic. "And you guys never let me live it down! Some of you weren't even born!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Prue smirked, "what about when I was four and you orbed me, Emily, Caleb, Chris and Henry to Mount Everest to play mountain climbers?" She asked, barely able to keep her mouth in a straight line as she remembered the simpler times, the _happier _time. She tilted her head, "we were all born _then_," she said smugly, "what was the excuse that time!?"

"None of you would leave me alone and I was told to entertain you," Wyatt defended, seeing the looks he smiled sheepishly. "And I did," he pointed out, only to frown when Caleb snorted.

"I am _still _numb in places," the half-manticore complained.

Emily sighed, "you're forgetting about the time me and Wyatt conjured the lost boys after watching Peter Pan," she said simply, a little mirth dancing behind her eyes as she recalled those memories. "I believe when Piper came home I was tied up and gagged, and hanging from the ceiling being called a 'Wendy Bird' and they were all worshipping Wyatt like he was Peter Pan," she paused. "Or at least their king," Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, "figures."

Wyatt sighed and looked at Emily, that was the most she had been like her normal self since Kelsey had died in her arms, so he wasn't about to point her out and scold her for it. He wanted Emily back, not the stranger that had been hanging around the past few days. He understood it was Emily's way of grieving, but that didn't mean he couldn't miss the real Emily. "Okay then," he said slowly, "now that we have had that wonderful trip down memory lane, why don't we forget all about the mishaps I've had with magic and move on to my spell?" He asked, waving the piece of paper back and forth quickly, "it's done."

Prue raised an eyebrow and looked from Henry to Caleb, "what is the spell for?" She asked, seeing no one wanted to answer her, she groaned and placed her face in her hands. "Wyatt I swear on the Elders, if this is _another _one of your cunning plans and I end up in some messed up reality, or another time, or God only knows where," she narrowed her eyes and glared up at him, "I swear I will have Henry orb your _family jewels _to Tibet and make you _very_, _very _sorry you're a man," she warned, and by the glimmer in her eyes, everyone there _knew _she was dead serious.

Wyatt winced at the thought of that, that would _really _hurt. But he took a deep calming breath and shrugged, "fine but there is no need to worry," he stated, and ignoring Emily's jibe of 'haven't heard that one before,' he ploughed on. "Because this spell isn't going to do anything to _us_," he said simply. Seeing Emily, Chris and Prue's confused faces he smiled smugly, "but it _is _going to make our lives a lot simpler in the days, weeks, months and _years _to come!" He said brightly.

Chris sighed, shaking his head at his brother. "Don't leave us in suspense," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Knowing how Wyatt could have turned out - an evil tyrant blinded by power - and then seeing the man he was now, the optimist, it was downright hilarious in some twisted way. And if his family wouldn't lock him up in a mental institution, Chris would have burst out laughing right then and there - despite the situation.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes playfully at his brother and rolled his eyes, "you'll thank me for this someday," he claimed, causing Chris to tense up as an image of the other Wyatt popped into his mind. "I am making us our own spell book," he said simply, "I am cloning the book of shadows," seeing everyone go to protest, Wyatt began to chant. "Let the powers of the witches rise, Course Unseen across the skies, Protect it from every sneaky crook, do my will and clone the book!" He called. Then when they didn't appear anywhere, Wyatt smiled smugly as the floor began to shake and an identical book of shadows fell onto the podium beside the original. "There we go," he said simply, lifting the book up, "now we can research from the apartment without having the parents on our backs," and with that he orbed out.

Reaching over to Chris, Emily sighed as they watched the others orb and shimmer out, "why do I have a _bad _feeling that personal gain is going to kick us in the ass _so _hard?" She asked simply, frowning when Chris sighed loudly. Oh yeah, there was no way this was going to work out the way Wyatt had said it would.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source sighed as he advanced on a demon, "come on Aragon," he purred. "Do you really think they would fall for that, they're far to stupid for that game," he pointed out as he began circling the demon who was bowed down on one knee with one head tilted down. "This is the precise reason that no other demon has been able to defeat the Halliwells and claim domination over the Underworld or the real world," he sighed, "or at least hold onto it." He continued to pace around, his eyes never removing Aragon from his sight, "you and the rest of the demons," he spat, as if he were disgusted by the very thing - despite the fact that he was indeed part demon. "Have always estimated it, and that is why you would crumble without me. To rule and go up against them, you need to be bold and conniving," the Source said simply. "Like I was when I killed Miss Vincent," he smirked evilly, "they never saw it coming."

Aragon nodded, "yes my liege," he agreed, even though he was still unaware of what he was doing here, and why the Source had summoned him. "But my lord," he said hesitantly, feeling the Source whip around and burn his blazing eyes into his skull, Aragon took a shaky breath. "I mean no disrespect," he assured quickly, "but why have you summoned me here?"

The Source shrugged as he sat back down on his throne, "many demons have almost succeeded," he said as though Aragon hadn't interrupted him, "but like the ones before them they all got cocky, they got to _comfortable _in their position and because of that they were taken out." He sighed as he had a thoughtful expression on his face, "the key is to be one step of them all and share your ideas with no one," he met Aragon's eyes, "that is the key to keeping people loyal. Lay down certain rules and make it known that any disregard for those rules wont be tolerated, and the important one is that you keep the lower levels in the dark." The Source nodded to himself, "there is no point in sharing the details with everyone, the less that know, the fewer that can betray you." He smirked, "which means less people to hunt down to kill afterward, right Aragon?"

A little unnerved by the sudden change of conversation, Aragon nodded slightly as he swallowed loudly a few times to try and get his voice back. "Yes, milord," he said in a high pitched voice, clearing his throat he bowed his head again. "No point what so ever, none at all."

The Source smirked, "glad to know you agree," he said as he got back to his feet, "and I fully intend on staying on step ahead of the Warren line," he vowed, "especially now that they have blood in their eyes," he sighed, "it's almost upsetting, them being blinded by their need for revenge against me." He shook his head as he paced, "it means that they'll act rash and act foolishly, it'll almost make killing them all _to _easy."

Aragon raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head up a little, "by my liege, isn't that what every other Source wanted?" He asked, "to have them venerable so they would be easy to take out, that way the battle would be clean and quick?"

The Source growled deep in his throat as he spun on his heel and sent Aragon into a wall, "you dare compare me to the others that were unfit to carry this title, the fools that underestimated the Warren line again and again?" He demanded, his eyes going Onyx as he closed his fist and watched as Aragon gripped his throat, "I don't want it to be easy, I don't want it to be quick," he roared. "I _want _it to be as painful as possible for them, I want them to experience astonishing amounts of pain before I dispose of them, I want them to suffer!" He hissed, "do I make myself clear?"

Aragon struggled to say something, and seeing that the demon was trying to talk, the Source loosened his grip - barely. "Yes my liege," he said slowly, struggling to get as much air as he could before his windpipe was closed off again, but much to his surprise he was thrown into a cavern wall. Slowly getting up so he was on all fours, Aragon glanced up at the Source as he got up, and he couldn't stop the wave of fear that washed over and was rolling over him. The Source was unpredictable, and that was what made him dangerous. He was what mortals would call a spontaneous person, acting on his gut and feelings more than actual battle plans. That, that made him really dangerous, and not just to himself and the Warren line, but to demons too. But he was far to strong for any one else to overpower, and because of that they had no choice but to be loyal to him, to keep their heads down. Any other action would mean your instantaneous demise.

Snapping his fingers as the blue hue returned to his eyes, the Source took a deep breath as Daquin shimmered in, "we're going to be having company once they come up with a battle plan," he said simply, no real fear in his voice as he thought up the scenarios that they could throw at him. He looked at Daquin, "make sure we're prepared," he ordered and then he watched as Daquin shimmered out, and then looking to Aragon he flashed his eyes Onyx again, "leave," he ordered and watched as he shimmered out. Then walking back to his crystal ball, he smirked as he seen them all scurrying around the brother's apartment, "see you soon," he said casually, "I'll see you soon," and then breaking out into Pat Benetar he smirked, "hit me with your best shot."

* * *

"Okay," Caleb said tiredly as he began to read from the cloned book of shadows, and to be honest he really couldn't tell the difference. "We need, mandrake root, four cloves of garlic, two dried toads, and a dead man's toe!" He cheered, thinking of the movie Hocus Pocus that he and his friends had watched every Halloween for nine years, only to laugh at the irony in it.

Pausing, Prue looked up from where she was throwing the ingredients together and sent Caleb a scornful glare. "Now it not the time," she growled through clenched teeth as she took a deep breath, not allowing her emotions, or anyone else's get to her. "Now, what is the next ingredient?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Caleb who snorted and shook his head.

"..Two drops of dragon blood and finally," he said, performing a little drum roll on the side of the book with his fingers, "we have a pinch of poppy seed and you might want to stand back Halliwell," the half manticore cautioned, "last thing we need is for you to be blown up, God knows we're probably going to get beaten and bruised enough as it is, we doing need you helping it along."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice said from the door way, and all six of the room's occupants whirled around and came face to face with the charmed Ones and their husbands. Paige crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "so, which one of you want to explain what's going on this time?" She asked heatedly, a fuming Piper and Phoebe beside her while all their husbands just winced. Their kids were in for it now, so trying to keep the peace, Leo spoke up.

"Why don't we go back to the manor and talk?" He suggested, his eyes trained on his wife, not even noticing how Chris gave his left hand a subtle wave, effectively sending the cloned book of shadows under some pillows so they wouldn't see it.

"Fine by me," Chris said, orbing out right after, causing Piper to narrow her eyes as her youngest son disappeared without even saying he would, a bad habit the other Chris had had too, Piper sighed. That had been one habit she had thought she had wringed out of him, like lying. Out of her children, she had spent the most effort with Chris explaining to him the consequences of lying, and reading the story 'the boy who cried wolf' over and over to him as a child, that being on of the reasons her son couldn't lie anymore, much to her relief. She loved the other Chris, she really did and the lost of him still broke her heart all over again if she thought of him, but that was why she had tried to alter some of this Chris' personality, so he wouldn't be as afraid to go to family for help. Everything she had done, she had done it to protect him, including keeping the other timeline a secret. It was to painful for her and Leo to talk about, and she didn't want to damage the relationship her sons had, especially not now the Source was around. The last thing they needed was to drive a wedge between them all.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source smiled, there was no way the Charmed Ones would be able to talk the next generation out of coming after him, they were far to determined, and the lust for blood was evident in their eyes. So smiling he turned around and smiled when he saw the room filled with demons and dark lighters alike, "you all know I want my revenge against the Warren line," he smirked, "and because of this I want to be the one to kill them, but-" he began, pausing to add effect to what he was about to say. "They would be surprised what they can live through, so when they come down after me, feel free to cause them as much pain as you want," he eyes flashed Onyx "just don't kill them."

Despite not being able to kill the progeny of the Charmed Ones, all the demons' and dark lighters' faces lit up at the very thought, the Source was right, they would be amazed at what they could live through.

* * *

Chris winced as he sat on the sofa and watched his mother pace in back and forth in the hallway, silently fuming before she came in to talk to them all, which in his eyes was a good thing. At least, it would be if Chris had ant clear thoughts in his head, but there wasn't. everything in his mind was screwed up, probably due to the fact that everything else was screwed up. He knew how upset his mother was, he could read her thoughts as clear as day, but she was also hurt. She didn't have to think about it, and he didn't have to be an empath to know that, he could see it in her face. That was what was killing him on the inside, that one thing could make everything to much for him - knowing he had let his family down somehow. First, he had received all the memories from the other timeline and they were now affecting his personality and how he treated his family, then he woke up only to learn that the Source had Kelsey, then he had watched her die in Emily's arms, and now because of all of these simply events, they had all attempted to be sneaky and go down to the Underworld to act out their revenge and they had been caught.

Chris knew he should've had went to his family when the flashbacks started, or at least he should have been able to figure things out on his own. He was a Halliwell, he had been raised to know better than to trust something to good to be true, just like he had been taught to never trust a demon, which he had. So, why on earth hadn't he saw all this coming? Him receiving his memories, sure that was something that Destiny was behind, but the Source had somehow found out and sent a demon to give Chris a potion that would render him unconscious so he would be invalid and cause his family to worry while the Source took Kelsey. Why hadn't he known the moment he had been offered that potion that there was some alterative motive in there? Now he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, he knew it. The emotional strain of losing Kelsey, the other timeline, and now having been caught sneaking around behind his mother's back, it was all enough to send him over the edge. He had tried the lying and secrecy in the past, and now he had been caught at it again, granted he wasn't the only one, but it was enough to send him over the edge, and that scared Chris. Because if he went over, he didn't know if he would be able to find his way back.

This was to much for any man to take, not to mention that he had just been caught lying to his parents, something that he knew hurt them, hurt them more than if anyone else had lied to them. They had been the victims of his lies before, despite the fact when he had went back to the past he had never intended on hurting anyone - he had only intended on saving Wyatt, which he had. But that didn't mean it hadn't come with consequences, he remembered the other timeline, and he knew he wasn't responsible for that, but that didn't mean he felt guilty over the fact that his family may find out someday. And that hurt him, because he knew it would hurt them, especially Wyatt if he were to find out that he had been evil at one point.

Suddenly Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when Prue groaned loudly, "Chris," she whined as she doubled over and gripped his head, "I don't know what emotions are going through _you _at the moment because everyone is on a emotional high, but whatever you're feeling can you please stop?" She ordered from her chair where she was sitting opposite of Chris, "you're feeling to loud," she said simply, "and I have a big enough headache as it is, please don't add to the emotional stress!" She begged.

Before Chris could respond, his uncles, aunts and father walked into the room, followed by Piper who sent each of her sons a look that could have effectively froze hell over. "Now," she said slowly through clenched teeth, "which one of you wants to _try _to defend what you all did?" She asked, shifting her gaze between the six young adults sitting in front of her. "Because honestly I can't even wrap my head around what you were attempting to do, what you would have done if we hadn't come over," she said simply.

"Mom-" Wyatt went to interrupt, but Piper ploughed on ignoring him.

"I mean, I understand that you're all upset over this," she said as she looked at them, "but honestly," she began as she shook her head and frowned, did they all have death wishes? She didn't know how to get out what she needed to say, but they should have known better, and she fully intended on letting them know that. "Planning to go to the Underworld acting on revenge?" She demanded, her eyes blazing. "Are you all insane, you aren't prepared to go after the Source, if anything this is the _worst _time imaginable for you to go after him!" She raged, ignoring her husband's attempts to stop her, "so, answer me this, are you guys stupid or just plain crazy?" She demanded, standing to her full height as she crossed her arms.

"What Piper means," Phoebe said, interrupting her sister before she ploughed on again because it was only a matter of time before Piper would say something to make everyone fell worst and something she would regret. "Is that we understand how you're feeling," she said empathically, "you want revenge against him, but you have to understand, we _have _been here, and going after the Source with a half cooked plan is not the answer." Phoebe sighed, "now I understand that you're probably all upset, but acting on -"

"Probably upset," Emily repeated slowly as she looked up at Phoebe, her eyes blazing as the anger rolled off her in waves. Did she just say what she had thought she had said, that they were probably upset? Upset didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling, she literally felt like her heart would shatter. She wasn't upset she was enraged. "PROBABLY? Would you stop preaching to the choir, Phoebe?" Emily snapped, causing her friends to look at her warily as she ploughed on, this wasn't like Emily at all.

"I think this is exactly what they were talking about," Leo said slowly, "you're all emotional, and your powers come from your emotions," he said, all his years as a white lighter seeping through as he tried to calm the psychic down, "you cannot go after the Source like this. You're running on pent up anger and adrenaline," Leo commented dryly, "this is not how you need to be if you're going after the Source. You need to be able to think clearly if you are to go after him, otherwise you may make things worst, and one of you may get injured, if not killed. You cannot go after the Source if you do not intend on coming back, this is not meant to be a suicide mission."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "like you didn't want revenge after Aunt Prue died," he said sarcastically, he knew the story all to well. They hadn't went after the Source, but that was mostly due to the fact that his mother hadn't wanted to go on with fighting evil, but his aunt Phoebe had went on to save an innocent, one that turned out to be his aunt Paige, but then after that they had to train Paige before they went after the Source. And Wyatt hadn't forgotten what had happened to his mother after she had lost her big sister, she had went on a demon vanquishing spree, with no regard for anyone's life - so she had _no _right whatsoever to reprimand them for what they had just been about to do, what they were still going to do.

"Of course we wanted revenge," Phoebe said slowly, "and we got the demon that killed her, we avenged her, and we did get the Source," she admitted, "but it was a while after we lost Prue, we were thinking clearly." She sighed, "and because of that we were successful, but you cannot go down there not thinking straight, that is exactly what the Source wants. He killed Kelsey to cause you pain, to cause everyone pain, but more than that he knew how you would react, he knew you would want revenge. He is counting on you going down there so he can finish you off, so please, listen to us, don't go down there and give him what he wants. The last thing anyone needs is for one of you to get hurt, or like Leo said, killed."

"Or maybe the Source is counting on us listening to you," Henry Jr countered, ignoring the look his father and mother were giving him, "which would mean he's down there fully submersed in his glory and gloating down there not ready for us to attack him," he pointed out, a small smug smile on his face. "Which means that this would be the opportune moment to strike!"

Paige let out a frustrated breath, of course she had been cursed with a son just as persistent and stubborn as she was. "True," she agreed, ignoring how Piper and Phoebe had shifted their eyes onto her to glare at her, "but you have no proof of that, he could be down there with every follower he has waiting for you," she narrowed her eyes and looked from her son to her two nephews, "and I can assure you that he's prepared for a white lighter down there."

"Well maybe that's a risk we have to take," Chris said.

Piper violently shook her head, "I don't think so, Christopher," she said, causing Chris to wince, she only used his full name when she was angry or dead serious. "I am _not _allowing them," she said looking at Wyatt and the others, and then back to Chris. "Or you go down there without knowing your will be coming back safely," she said looking at Chris with shining eyes, "I'm not losing you." She said simply, and that caused Chris to sigh and frown as he heard the deeper meaning in his mother's voice. Piper didn't know he knew that he had died, but she knew, and because of that she wasn't letting any of them out of her sight because she couldn't lose them - or him again. "I swore when you were younger I would do everything in my power to protect you," she said simply causing Chris to silently curse, the other him was making his life more and more complicated every day. "Whether that danger came from others or yourselves, I am not losing you, I would chose fighting the battle over that."

"But this isn't your battle," Emily interjected. "I respect your thoughts and opinions, Piper," she said simply, "you know I do, you're as much as a mother to me as my mom is, but this isn't _your _battle to fight, this is _our _battle." She curled her fist to keep herself from doing something she would forget, "and I agree, we might be acting way out of line, but we're adults now."

Seeing his mom was about to blow, Chris stood up and walked over to his mother and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mom," he said slowly, guiding her over to an empty chair, "don't freak out," he cautioned, "but Emily is right, this isn't your fight, it's ours." He smiled at her, "and if this was your battle, you wouldn't let us fight."

"Of course I wouldn't." Piper said immediately, but seeing Chris smile at her, she sighed when he sent her a look that was identical to the other Chris' when he was getting fed up with her. "But that is besides the point, we're your parents, we have this wonderful thing called authority when it comes to you all, and don't you think that just because your not living in our houses anymore that we lose that authority."

Caleb sighed, "but regardless if we go after the Source now or later," he commented, knowing that they wouldn't get out of here until the adults were pleased. "It isn't going to matter because he is very angry with your family, and that is why he has this huge grudge against all of us," he said simply. "He blames you all for something, and because of that he's going after us," realising how that came out, Caleb rushed to explain. "I'm not saying this is your fault, but the Source isn't someone we can avoid, nor can we push him aside and hope he goes away. He isn't just going to get tired and get up and leave, either we go after him and take him head on, or he comes after us."

"That doesn't sound good," Phoebe replied, and Prue frowned, she wanted nothing more than to give her mother a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay, but Prue couldn't. Because she didn't know if she believed it herself. Phoebe sighed, "and I've actually been thinking about that since you told us that he has a grudge against us, and honestly I can't think of anyone that fit's the description you gave us," she frowned. "Is there any specifics you forgot to tell us?" She asked, seeing them all shake their heads she sighed, "well that officially sucks," she admitted, "if we knew who it is then that would make it easier to come up with a potion or spell to get rid of him."

Henry Jr frowned, "why wouldn't we be able to use the spell that you used against the original Source?"

Paige sighed, "because to vanquish that Source we had to call upon the power from our entire line," seeing Henry Jr's eyes go wide she sighed, "all the magic from our ancestors, and even then that plan barely worked on him, and from the sound of it, the new Source is more powerful than him meaning that the power from our line might not be enough to beat him."

Emily rolled her eyes, "well then we need to go after him now and knock him down a peg or two, go down there get a piece of his flesh and make a potion, problem solved!" Seeing their looks she sighed, "and you don't know that that spell wont work against him, it's worth a shot, if anything it should be enough to damage him a little bit, that has to account for something."

Piper let out a short breath, "which brings us back to the hypothetical situations," she said simply. "And if you honestly think we're going to let you go down there after him on the whim of a hypothetical idea then you are seriously mistaken-"

"Mom..." Chris began as he shared a looked with his brother.

"We care about all of you, and if you think for one second that I'm going to allow..."

"MOM!" Wyatt shouted, taking a deep breath when she looked at him, he said, "the last thing any of us need right now is you us to be fighting, that would be giving the Source the opening he wants." He looked at everyone and sighed, "now why don't we all take a few minutes to relax?" He suggested as he sent a telepathic message out, _"just to get them off our backs, then we can go." _He looked at Emily, _"make a dramatic exit, but make it believable, remember theatre arts was never your best subject."_

Emily got to her feet and sent Wyatt a withering glare, _"believable enough?"_ She asked sarcastically as she moved passed him shrugging away his hand as he went to reach for hers, "traitor," she hissed angrily as she stormed passed him and headed to the kitchen.

Sighing, everyone got to their feet and left the room, and as they were leaving Piper shared a glance at Prue and Chris who had failed to get up from where they were sitting. "It's happening all over again, Leo," she said fearfully, looking at Chris. "People are going after our children again." She said, something that she had hated, since the Ultimate battle there hadn't been much need for her to worry about demons going after her children, but now it seemed as though those times were long gone.

"They're not children," Henry stated as he and Coop passed their sister-in-law and headed after their wives as they headed out into the conservatory.

Sighing, Prue watched as everyone left and then seeing Chris get up, she stopped him by grabbing his hand. Seeing him look down into her eyes, confusion and worry all over his face, she smiled tightly. "Up for a demon vanquish?" She asked, seeing Chris got to interrupt, she smirked. "Aunt Paige is right, the spell might not be enough," she said in a hushed whisper, knowing all to well that someone could be eavesdropping. "And Emily had a good idea, we need the Source's flesh."

Looking into Prue's eyes, Chris knew there was no way she was letting this go, and that meant if he didn't go down there with her, she would find her own way down there, and she wouldn't have back-up. So sighing, thinking about how much trouble he was going to be in when they got back, Chris and Prue dissolved into blue and white orbs and went downward. _"Mom is going to kill us," _Chris mentally whined to Prue.

"_Get over it," _Prue fired back as the reappeared in the Underworld.

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes as she looked at the bottle of Advil that was in her hands, her head was killing her. Shaking her head she popped off the top of the bottle and dumped two pills into her palm before returning the bottle to its drawer. Why could they just leave them alone? She fumed silently, just because they hadn't went after the Source when their sister died, that didn't mean they were supposed to crawl under a rock and wait. Hell she _couldn't _wait, not on this. This was Kelsey they were talking about, and she would not be able to rest until that bastard was ashes or rotting in the demonic wasteland somewhere, or at least, she wouldn't be able to rest knowing she had _tried _to do something about it. Especially not if he killed someone else before they got to him, that would kill her.

Hearing someone enter the kitchen, Emily sniffed and lifted her head up, she knew who had come after her. Hell, she had known before he had. Sure, she didn't miss _that_, but she missed the Source getting Kelsey. Good going there Emily, she thought bitterly. She seemed to only be missing the important stuff. "I don't want to talk Wyatt," she said simply, knowing full well that it had been Wyatt that had stopped at the doorway and was starring at her. "I want to be alone."

Ignoring his best friend, Wyatt walked closer to Emily and watched as she lifted her head up and looked at the ceiling. Sighing, Wyatt placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, "are you okay?" He asked simply, getting a read off of her, he knew that Emily was anything _but _okay, they all were, but she knew what he meant. It was one of the things that had always amazed people, he and Emily had always had this ability to read each other without talking, or using their powers.

"Peachy Wyatt," Emily muttered sarcastically, "just peachy," she said as she turned around to face Wyatt, only to roll her eyes when she was met by Wyatt's worried face. _"You worry to much, you know?" _She asked telepathically, smiling sadly when Wyatt rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. But it was true, whether he saw it or not. Wyatt was protective of _everyone_, not just family. Something that irked her, so much. "I'm just a little tired," she admitted, knowing Wyatt wouldn't leave her alone until he got whatever was wrong out of her. He really was a real Halliwell.

Wyatt nodded slowly and bit his lip in thought as he studied her, "have you slept at all since…" Wyatt trailed off, he had no intention of bringing that up, he knew it would only upset Emily, and that was the last thing she, or anyone else needed right now.

Emily shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her small frame, "a little," she said quietly, "but not much," she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Every time I close my eyes I see it all over again," she said, Kelsey dying in her arms once again flashing through her mind.

Wyatt nodded, "well maybe you should get some sleep then," he encouraged, seeing Emily shake her head, he sighed. "Emily, I know you want to help out and go after him, but you would only be a liability if you were tired," he pointed out. "You know that, you're no good dead on your feet. Your reflexes will be slower, your powers wont work properly."

"I can't sleep," Emily said, looking into Wyatt's eyes, and Wyatt could easily see the fear in her eyes. "Don't you understand? I can't close my eyes without seeing her Wyatt, every time I let my mind go blank, she's there, and I just can't-" She rambled, the tears beginning to stream down her face as Wyatt pulled her into a protective bear hug. "I know I _should _get some sleep, but I can't. Not until this is over," Emily added as she wrapped her arms around his waist as Wyatt rested his chin on her head as he swayed them back and forth, trying to calm the psychic down. "Don't make me go to sleep," she whispered fearfully.

A comfortable silence filled the air for several minutes and Wyatt sighed as he pulled away from Emily. "Are you sure you're fine, Em?" Seeing her blank face he continued, "because if you can't handle this right now, we don't have to go after him yet. We _can _wait a few days, if anything the Source has proved he isn't going anywhere," _not until we're all dead anyway, _Wyatt thought bitterly as he narrowed his eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes, "it's _already _been a few days, Wyatt," she pointed out, pulling out of his arms. "And if he kills someone else while we're doing nothing," she shook her head as she turned away from Wyatt, thinking over all the pain they were going through, unable to stand the thought that someone else might experience it because of the Source. "We _have _to stop him, Wy," she said simply as she leaned against the counter for support and closed her eyes.

Wyatt nodded, "that's not all that's bothering you though," he said simply, seeing Emily tense he smiled. "Come on Em, I know you better than you think, there is something else that is bothering you," Wyatt stated, his mind flashing back to when Emily snapped at his parents and aunts. "That's the only reason you would snap at them," he said, knowing she knew what he was referring too. "You know they're only trying to help, it might be the wrong way of doing it, but they're doing what they think is right."

Emily nodded in agreement, "I know that, but it doesn't make it any less irritating," she growled, hearing Wyatt chuckle she rolled her eyes. "This isn't _their _fight Wyatt, they wouldn't let us fight their battles, so why can't they let us fight ours?" She sighed, "I know they want to try and protect us, I mean they've been through this all before, but that doesn't mean they can stick their noses where it doesn't belong, and I _know _that's hard for any Halliwell, but it's so God damn frustrating," she growled, her grip tightening on the counter. "Not to mention they're going to end up killing themselves with all their unnecessary worrying."

Wyatt nodded and stared at Emily's back for a second and then closed the remaining feet between them and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "I know, Em," he soothed, breathing into Emily's ear causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end as she slowly became less startled by Wyatt's move and leaned into him. "But you need to understand where they're coming from," he stated, pressing his lips against Emily's shoulder, "but that doesn't mean we're going to listen to them," he said, smirking as he felt Emily shudder with laughter. "Like aunt Paige says, we have to make our own mistakes," he murmured, his voice muffled against Emily's shirt.

Emily nodded and leaned against Wyatt, "you know," she commented slowly, "you are really good at being the mediator," she said, a small smile working its way onto her face as a small bit of mirth danced in her eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't be the instigator as much."

Wyatt shook his head, "that's Henry's job," he commented, "if I took over he would be out of the job, and no one else knows I'm this good of a mediator." He smirked, "and if they find out, I'll know who spilled," he said, whispering in Emily's ear. "But seriously," Wyatt began, "mom and the aunts, they've been through this before, don't sell them short. They love you and don't want anything to happen to you," Wyatt smiled, "just like I love you," Wyatt admitted, his face flushing as his words hit him full force. _Please tell me I didn't say that. _He knew there was no way that Emily would take that in the friend to friend way, hell, Wyatt didn't even know if he _meant _the friend to friend way, at which point he froze. They had just lost their friend for heaven's sake!

Emily smiled as the truth in Wyatt's words hit her ears and she nodded, "I love you too you idiot," she said smiling up at him. And it was true, she would always need Wyatt, even when they were old and grey, having family of their own. She would need him, and not just because he was her best friend, but because he had been with her every step of the way in life. He had been there for her when her parents split, he had been there in school, he had been there when her first boyfriend broke her heart - he had been there for it all, and it only seemed right that she would share the rest of her life's experiences with him. "You're my best friend, why else would I put up with you if I didn't love you?"

Wyatt nodded, "so, let's go upstairs and see what we can do about the Source," he sighed. "Because you know they're right, this Source is more powerful than the one they went against and they had to call upon all the power from our entire line to beat him, we're going to need something else."

"Your entire line," Emily repeated, and that was when it clicked and she pulled herself out of Wyatt's grasp. "You entire line," she repeated again, "that's it!" She exclaimed as she ran past Wyatt and headed towards the door. "I know what we have to do!" She shouted.

Wyatt shook his head as he followed her, "Emily slow down," he cautioned. Sighing when she ran up the stairs two at a time he groaned, "you're going to hurt yourself," he muttered, so low that she couldn't hear him. "You're insane," he called as he began up the steps.

"That's why you love me!" Emily's voice rang out.

Wyatt froze on the steps and sighed, "probably more than I want to," he admitted as he began shaking his head as he headed up the stairs. He didn't know what had caused Emily's sudden epiphany, but whatever it was, Wyatt didn't doubt Emily. He trusted her and needed her as much as she did him, if not more.

**Author's Note : **would you look at that, Wyatt is slowly putting the pieces together. He isn't at the conclusion we are all at yet, but he's getting close. Besides, the loss of Kelsey might push them together, or drive a wedge between them? Mwhaha, you don't know, but I do. They wont get together in this episode, they're grieving, but the will, sooner or later. Before episode ten, that's all I'm telling you. I mean, they kind of have to get together don't they? With the way it has been going, oh and what was Emily's epiphany and what kind of trouble will Chris and Prue get into? You'll see in the next chapter. **Please review.**


	4. Running On Empty

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note: **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "no rest for the witches," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one won't make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Four : Running On Empty

Smiling in anticipation, Prue held her hand out and absorbed an energy ball coming her way, rolling her eyes at the glimpse of shock that appeared on the demon's face when she held his energy ball in her hands. Why were demons really _that _surprised with her amped up empathy? How was it they and the Elders put it? Oh, she was a half-breed, and she was a Halliwell, so she really couldn't see why they were surprised. So, deciding to put the demon out of his misery, Prue concentrated as much grief as she could on the energy ball -which was really a lot of grief at that moment - and then she hurled the brightly glowing energy ball back at its owner with unmanning speed, smirking when he went up in flames. "Chris," she called, seeing her cousin send a demon into a wall, "is it just me, or does it seem like it's Halliwell season down here?"

"Isn't it always?" Chris asked as he sent a dark lighter arrow back at the dark lighter with his telekinesis, but Prue had a point. Demons, especially lower level demons, usually cowered away from Halliwells when they were in the Underworld, at least when they were in groups. Upper level demons usual attacked, and demons who had the upper hand because they managed to sneak up attacked, but today it seemed like they were all attacking today. If he didn't know better, he would say someone_ had _declared open season on Halliwells, something that didn't sit to well in his stomach.

But before Chris could contemplate his theory any longer, he froze when he saw a demon throw a fire ball at Prue's back, "duck!" He called, watching as Prue instantly threw herself at the ground when she heard his voice, and then Chris narrowed his eyes as the fire ball scorched the cavern wall black. "Hey bozo," he called, seeing he had the demon's attention, Chris' eyes glazed over white and then he held out his hand and sent a few volts of electricity at the demon, causing him to blow up on impact, leaving nothing more than his grubby shoes behind - filled with ashes. "You okay?" He asked as he saw Prue jump to her feet and send another demon into a wall, a cocky smile playing on her lips as the demon fell to the ground and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why do demons insist to test me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she made a come hither motion with her hands and a demon's Athame appeared in her hands, "I mean, they think that my empathy is nothing more than touchy feely stuff," she said, rolling her eyes as she pinned the demon to the wall. "Isn't that right my dear friend?" She asked.

"Rot in hell!" The demon roared.

"That wasn't very nice," Prue admonished, throwing the Athame between her two hands, and watching the demon watch the Athame warily, she held in lightly in her hand and whipped at the demon, embedding it in his neck and watching him blow up. Sighing, she turned and looked at Chris, "I mean, I'm not weak, sure I'm no Wyatt, and I'm not part white lighter and I'm supposed to be a lover not a fighter, but that doesn't mean I can't kick demon ass!" She said, winking at Chris, a smug smile still on her face.

That smug smile faded however, when Prue found herself being thrown into wall by an unseen force, but looking up, Prue saw a demon that appeared to be unscratched, and from his expression he was beyond pissed off. _Great_, Prue thought sadly, as the creature had a cocky smile on his face as he hurled several energy balls at Prue, at which point she had to roll continuously until she was out of their path. "Chris," she yelled as she was prevented from rolling anymore when her side met solid rock.

Rolling his eyes at his cousin's call, Chris whipped around and recklessly waved his hand and went to send the demon into a wall, but the demon didn't even budge, instead he stopped attacking Prue and turned to glare at Chris, hissing the entire time. "Uh-oh," Chris commented as he sent a electric bolt at the demon, who still remained standing, showing Chris his sharpened teeth as he advanced on Chris. Seeing the demon head towards him, Chris immediately began to back up and frowned, this was not good. The demon was immune to his powers, including his most offensive power, and sure, he could call Wyatt, but Chris really didn't want to get a lecture from his brother - nor did he want to prove to himself that he was weak, needing his brother's help. What could he say, the inferiority complex ran deep.

As the demon advanced on Chris, he paused and took a whiff of the air, "_Elder _blood," he sneered looking at Chris who visibly tensed, the demon could tell that he had Elder blood. That was really not good, and the fact that he could notice that left no doubt in his mind that the demon would be able to detect the Charmed blood, because that was one of the most recognizable in the magical community. But still, Chris didn't know if he should be insulted that his reputation didn't precede him, that the demon didn't already know who he was, or if he should be scared that the demon was able to tell that he and Prue we in fact Halliwells. "When the Source said it was open season on whoever came down here, as long as we didn't kill them, I didn't realize I was receiving such a privilege. Standing in the presence of an Elder's son, what an honour," the demon cackled happily.

Grinding his teeth, Chris watched as Prue slowly got to her feet, grasping her arm where an energy must have hit. Feeling his anger swell up inside him, Chris noticed that a rock beside him was vibrating across the ground, and he knew he was causing it. Sometimes he really, _really _hated his telekinesis. Taking a calming breath he relaxed slightly as the rock stopped moving. He couldn't let his anger get out of control, but meeting Prue's eyes, he felt his fear for her swell up inside him. _"Stay over there," _he cautioned, _"he's immune to our powers." _He telepathically sent to his cousin as he watched the demon as he circled him, a calculating look in his eyes. One that Chris didn't like. He knew the demon figured something out, and it wasn't good. That much was certain, he could tell by the gleam that appeared in the demon's eyes.

The demon stopped in front of Chris. "When I was told that it was open season on a group of powerful witches, I was pleased. But never did I imagine a _Charmed One's son _would come down here to avenge that pathetic excuse for a witch," the demon's look darkened, "I can tell by looking at you. You're both filthy half-breeds. Only a _Halliwell _would be so bold," he snarled. "But in all honesty, what was the witch to you? Because if you ask me, she got what she deserved."

"No one asked you," Chris hissed as he noticed the rock beginning to vibrate again. At this rate the demon was sure to notice that Chris was using his powers - despite the fact that it wouldn't do Chris much good since he was immune - but if he kept insulting his family and talking ill of Kelsey, Chris couldn't be held for any actions.

The demon stepped closer to Chris, so he was merely inches away from the young witch whose back was now up against a wall, he smiled, allowing Chris to see the rows of fangs. "Let's see if you're worthy to be a Halliwell." He smiled, "tell me. How much pain can you endure?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. A hell of a lot more than you think, he thought bitterly, and a hell of a lot more than you can throw at me. He remembered the other timeline, and it he could survive there, then there was no way that this mere demon could break him. "You'd be surprised," he said cockily, and then before the demon could do anything, Chris orbed to the other side of the cavern beside Prue, "he's an upper level demon," he said as he saw the demon spin around and let out a cry - somewhere between anger and annoyance. "I need to orb the book here," he said, "keep him busy."

Prue sent Chris a dirty look, " keep him busy," she repeated, her eyes drifting back to the demon. "You want me to keep the demon, who is upper level and immune to our powers, _busy_?" She hissed, glaring at the older Halliwell. Seeing his pleading look, Prue let out a frustrated breath, "the things I do for you." Prue commented as she got to her feet.

"You're the one that roped me into this!" Chris yelled as he seen his cousin got to his feet and head towards the demon.

Rolling her eyes, Prue flexed her muscles. If magic and powers didn't work, well she was up for good old fashioned dirty fighting, besides it was probably a better way to relieve tension. "Hey ugly," she yelled, seeing the demon turn so he was facing her, she smirked, "come and get me," she said self-righteously. Jumping back to avoid the demon's fist, Prue growled at the demon. "Chris, hurry up and conjure the damn book and get the spell!" She screamed, diving to the ground as the demon cheated and threw an energy ball her way.

Rolling his eyes, Chris took a deep breath. "In this place and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, Remove the book from its rightful space, Bring it to me threw time and space," he chanted, and almost instantly the Book of Shadows appeared in front of him in a swirl of white lights and Chris immediately began flipping through the worn pages.

* * *

Henry Jr groaned as he watched Emily flip furiously through the book of shadows muttering under her breath as Wyatt walked in with a confused expression on his face. "Emily," Henry Jr said slowly, but seeing the psychic was ignoring him, he sighed and looked at Wyatt. "Do I even want to know what popped in her head?" He asked, watching Emily from the corner of his eyes. He trusted Emily, he really did, but at the moment she wanted revenge, meaning that whatever she was about to do, it was going to be reckless. And reckless was bad. Very bad.

Wyatt sighed as he sat on the arm of aunt Pearl's couch, on the opposite side of his mother who was also watching Emily intently. "Honestly, I don't think we want to know." Seeing Henry Jr and Caleb's confused expression, Wyatt ran a hand through his hair, "we were in the kitchen talking and the next thing I know something pops into her head and she runs up the stairs as fast as she can," he frowned and looked around the attic. "Where are Chris and Prue, you'd thing they would be up here, wouldn't you?" Wyatt remarked as he noticed his cousin and brother were missing from the attic, and a curling feeling of concern was forming in his stomach, but he didn't think anything of it.

Piper shrugged, "Prue probably needed some space and Chris went with her," she said, knowing full well that the emotions around the manor must be going high, and to be honest she was surprised that Wyatt and Phoebe were taking everything as well as they were. "So," she said offhandedly, "Emily want to enlighten us all on the epiphany you had?" She asked, watching the psychic with a close eye.

Emily took a deep breath as she continued to flip the pages, "what you guys really got me thinking, you said that to defeat the original Source you had to call on the power from your entire line to defeat him, right?" She asked, smiling when she reached the page with the spell to vanquish the Source, and reading it over, she smirked. Yes, it was perfect, the way it was written it was possible for her to reword it to fit.

Paige nodded from where she was standing by the window, "yes that's what we said," she said slowly, looking to everyone else who shrugged. Apparently no one else was able to get on Emily's train of thought, "but we also said that that spell probably wouldn't work on this Source because he's more powerful."

Emily shrugged, "true, but in this spell you called upon your family's power," she looked up and met Piper's eyes, "and if you could do that to defeat the old Source, why can't we use this spell, but reword it a little bit to defeat our Source?" She asked simply, looking at Wyatt who had a confused expression on his face, and she could tell from his expression alone that he was trying to locate someone with his white lighter locator. And for whatever the reason was, it was worrying her, the only two missing at the moment was Chris and Prue, and whether they had snuck off or simply needed time alone to sort out their emotions was besides the point. Emily had known Wyatt long enough to know what really had him concerned was the fact that he couldn't locate them, and that if they did need time to talk, the fact that Chris hadn't come to him was bothering him.

Phoebe frowned from where she was sitting in a chair, "what do you mean by rewording it?" She asked, bringing Emily out of her musings as she looked over at Phoebe, "reword it how?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to think of a way that they would be able to reword the spell to make it more powerful. And Phoebe didn't know if it was because she was exhauster or running on empty, but she couldn't think of a solution for the life of her.

Emily sighed, realising that no one was catching onto her train of thought. "Well, I'm a witch too, so maybe if we were to reword the spell and include my family's magic into the spell, and I say it with them, drawing on the power from both lines, shouldn't that give the spell a boast?" Seeing everyone contemplate what she was saying, even Wyatt who was studying her quietly as he thought over what she had proposed. "I mean, I know my family's magic pales in comparison to the Warren line, but we're not exactly the bottom of the food chain, so shouldn't that give the spell a big enough boast that maybe we would be able to vanquish the Source, or at least wound him enough that maybe our powers would have an effect on him?"

Wyatt nodded slowly as he considered Emily's plan, and he had to say that it made sense, sure this Source was more powerful, but how much more powerful could he really be? He was only half demon after all, meaning that his powers weren't at the potential of a full demon, so it should work. But that wasn't what was causing the thoughtful expression on his face, it was the fact that for some reason that Chris had closed his mind off to him that worried him. For some reason, over the past few days Wyatt had been getting the impression that Chris was purposely being evasive, or at least avoiding him, and that instantly sent him into big brother mode and caused him to worry. Chris was keeping something from him, and Wyatt didn't know what, or why. And the fact he didn't know, immediately made him want to know.

"That would make sense," Paige admitted, inwardly beaming at the young woman that had grown up around the family, she had turned into a fine witch. "But, we don't really know the extent of the Source's power, do we?" She asked, seeing everyone shake their heads, she sighed, fearing for her family's life - knowing full well they wouldn't allow her or her sisters to tag along. Because like they had put it earlier, it wasn't their fight, apparently they had just been retired. "I still don't like it," she said slowly, "it's still a little dicey."

Henry Jr sighed, "Mom," he said slowly, getting her attention. "I hate to break it to you, but dicey is all this family ever has," he said simply, and everyone had to nod at that. Clapping his hands together, Henry Jr sighed and looked around, "okay, well I guess we should start rewording that spell," he looked around and noticed his missing family members, "someone might want to call out to Chris and Prue too," he said simply, "they need to know what's going on."

Rolling his eyes when everyone looked at him, Wyatt reached out with his thoughts and tried to locate Chris, but was surprised to find that Chris' mind was once again closed off to him. _"Where are you little brother?" _He asked, projecting his question across the city, hoping it would reach Chris, because if not that meant Chris was somewhere he couldn't reach him, and those places were few in number. And out of them, Wyatt had a pretty good idea of where his brother was. But no matter how hard he tried, Wyatt couldn't hold a connection, he managed to get a weak hold on his brother's mind, but it felt as though Chris had purposely wrenched his mind free and close all channels of communication, all Wyatt was getting was a busy signal. His brother was purposely blocking him out, whether it was consciously or subconsciously, and that meant there was something in Chris' mind that Chris didn't want him to know. Well, wasn't the comforting. Sighing, Chris looked at his mother and shrugged, "I can't get through to him."

Piper narrowed her eyes as she tried to come up with an idea of where her youngest son would be, and none of the locations boded well with her thoughts. "Why don't I like the sound of that?" She asked, her eyes going to Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed, knowing that the fact that both Chris and Prue being missing wasn't a coincidence. "Because," she said slowly, thinking of a way to punish her daughter when she seen her, especially if she was hurt. Phoebe didn't care if Prue had her own apartment, she would drag her ass to the condo so she could keep an eye on her if it came down to it. "You're trusting your instincts as a mother," she said slowly, her own instincts going off, "and something tells you that your little angel probably roped my daughter into something again."

Despite the situation, Piper found herself narrowing her eyes at the comment her younger sister had just made. "Well," she said slowly, her tone dangerously low. "I'll have you know that it is sometimes _your little angel _roping _my _peanut into these messes," she said simply, freezing momentarily when she heard Emily let out a squeak of surprise, and everyone whirled around to see what had caused her alarm, and just as they all turned, they were surprised to see that golden lights appeared around the book, and then it disappeared from its wooden podium, and Piper felt herself gasp in horror. "Someone summoned the book of shadows," she panicked, "who summoned the book of shadows?" she demanded.

Emily stared at the empty space, "how?" She asked, confusion evident on her face. "One minutes its there and the next it goes poof?" She bit her lip, "but evil can't summon the book of shadows, what summoned the book of shadows?" her mind was racing, to summon that book you either had to be blood related or _really _powerful, meaning that the Source wasn't ruled out, but he was evil, there was no way he could summon that book.

Paige frowned as her mind processed the information, and suddenly a snort escaped her, and Phoebe turned to glare at her baby sister. "Paige," she admonished, "evil got the book of shadows and you find this amusing?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice. "How is this funny, _evil _got the book of shadows!" She panicked, this was so not good. That book in evil's hand, that was really not good. God only knew how evil would use the book.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I find this funny because evil doesn't have the book," she said simply, seeing their confused faces ,she smiled. "My dear nephew and niece have the book," she commented, shrugging slightly at the wide-eyed expression on everyone's faces. "Oh, come on," she said simply , "think of who it is, are you really _that _surprised?"

"Yes," Piper yelled, "Chris knows better than to summon the book from the house, the book does not leave the house!" Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Wyatt, "why wouldn't he just come up here and read the book if he wanted something out of it?" She demanded.

Frowning at his mother's temper, Wyatt silently sent his brother to hell for putting him in this position. Seeing his mother's expression, Wyatt knew she wanted an answer, so he shrugged. "Maybe he and Prue wanted to read in peace?" He suggested, once again trying to reach out to his brother. But once again his mind was closed to him, confirming his previous thoughts. Chris was somewhere he couldn't reach, most likely the Underworld. This wasn't sitting well with him at all, not at all.

* * *

"Chris hurry up!" Prue shouted as she was thrown backward and landed on her ass, "this demon kicking my ass is getting really old, really fast!" She hissed as she rolled out of the way of another offending energy ball. "I mean, unless you want me to get third degree burns, but if I do, you'll be the one explaining it to the parents!" She warned, and she knew that was enough to get Chris into action because she suddenly heard the pages being frantically flipped.

Skimming through the pages quickly, Chris paused when he found the page he had been looking for and sighed. "Ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly, "I found it, his name is Vapo," he said simply, frowning as he skimmed through the information. "Oh, this isn't good," he said simply.

Prue rolled her eyes as she swept her foot beneath Vapo's leg and sent him to the ground, "You cannot say a demon's name and follow it by that sort of comment," she shouted, but glancing over and seeing he was skimming through the page, Prue rolled her eyes again. "Congratulations on finding out out who he his," she said in a tight voice as she got to her feet and circled Vapo predatorily like her mother had taught her years before, when he got to his feet. "Now, if you would be so kind, maybe you could look up why he is immune to our powers and then we can vanquish the damn thing!" She said offhandedly, grabbing Vapo's left arm and twisting it behind his back. "That way maybe I can find the Source and you can be moved to the front of the class!" She said while rolling her eyes, and the sarcasm was easy to detect. It was dripping in every word.

"Fine," Chris retorted, rolling his own eyes as be read the spell, tapping into all his power. "In purgatory you shall forever dwell, For you have crossed a Halliwell. Demon of sorrow I vanquish thee, burn in hell for eternity," he chanted, and watched as the demon began to burn, but neither he or Prue were ready for the aftershock of the vanquish. The exploding the demon's corpse caused sent them both flying into a cavern wall, and leaving them covered in green demon guts. "I hate it when the do that," Chris commented as he rubbed the back of his neck, frowning when Prue sent him a killed glare. "What?" He snapped.

Prue let out a huff and sighed, "did you take long enough finding that spell?" She asked simply, climbing to her feet and looking at her clothes, that was now covered in goo. "Well, this sucks." She looked up at Chris, "how did we get to him anyway?" She asked, tilting her head. They had started out with demons who may know where the Source was, so how had then gotten there? "Let's see," she mused. "We started off with the Hyxion clan, and then they were being hunted by slier demons, who were being followed by the low life scum that we didn't get the name of before we vanquished, and then all these other demons shimmered in because the Source apparently declared it Halliwell season, which resulted in Vapo showing up and almost kicking our collective asses," she stated as she collapsed onto the ground beside Chris. "Man, I hate being popular," she said simply, amusement in her voice as she sighed in relief. "The trouble you get us into, Peanut," she said simply.

Chris shook his head and allowed it to fall onto Prue's shoulder, "I'll have you know it was _you _that roped me into this," he said, a small smile working its way onto his face. He sighed as he opened one eyes, "have I ever told you that you look _great _in green?" He asked, laughing when Prue smacked him on the face. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, "how _did _you manage to rope me into this?"

Prue smiled, "I used your overprotective nature against you," she said simply. "The powers of manipulation," she said simply, winking at Chris, "you should learn them," she advised, not noticing how Chris tensed. He knew manipulation and deception really well, much to his grief. But Chris was drawn out of his thoughts when Prue sighed, "so, you really think I look great in green?" She asked, batting her eyes at Chris who in return laughed at his cousin's antics.

"Anyone would," a voice commented to their right, and Prue and Chris' heads snapped over in the direction only to come face to face with the Source. "Now," he said as he walked towards them, "this is bringing back pleasant memories," he stated as he looked around. "So, you were looking for me, and am I to assume that you're trying to get a piece of my flesh so you can make a potion to vanquish me?" He asked, seeing them tense, he sighed as he shook his head. "I was hoping you would be a little more original, you Halliwells are so predictable sometimes it's depressing." He sighed as he watched as Prue and Chris got their feet, "and I haven't spoken to you in a few days," he said slowly, bowing his head, "my condolences," he said, an evil smirk on his face as he glanced up at them from underneath his eyelashes. "The loss of Kelsey," he began as he stood back up to his full height. "That was a loss that I've heard is unbearable for some because she was such a wonderful person.

"Don't you _dare _speak her name," Prue hissed, her eyes bulging as she lunged for the Source, the only thing keeping her back was Chris' firm grip around her waist. "You fucking bastard," she shrieked, "I'll kill you myself," she vowed, her eyes blazing dangerously as the loose boulders around them began to float into the air. "You have no right speaking of her, not when you were the one to execute her," she said, shaking in fury against Chris' body. "I'll kill you," she screamed, and before the source could even think of a comeback, Prue narrowed her eyes and sent the Source flying backwards as he was unprepared for her sudden attack of telekinesis. "Let me go Chris," Prue said, her eyes still narrowed as she struggled against him, "let me at him. I swear to God I'll kill him."

"Prue," Chris whispered into her ear, "you need to calm down." Sure, he wanted the Source's head on a silver platter as much as Prue did, but that didn't mean he was willing to risk his cousin's life over it. He had lost Kelsey, he could lose Prue as a result of the thirst for revenge, the Source wasn't going anywhere.

Coughing, the Source got to his feet and brushed himself off, "that wasn't very nice," he commented as he looked at them. "I would have thought someone like _you_," he sneered, "a descendant of a Charmed One and a Cupid would have better manners than _that_," he said coldly. "What on earth would your mother think?"

"Fuck off," Prue snarled, causing the Source to smirk. "And don't you dare speak of my mother," she warned, "you have no right to talk of my family of friends!" She said as she and the Source glared at each other, sizing each other up, seeing who would be the most likely to attack first. But it was Prue who broke first as she felt her resolve broke and Chris' hold on her loosen, "why?" She asked, a heartbroken expression on her face, and if the Source had a heart, he would have felt it break into a million pieces, and that one question would have been enough to haunt him for years to come. "Why did you kill her?" She asked, a dangerous glint floating within her brown orbs, "why?"

The Source shrugged as he crossed his arms behind his back, "to cause you pain," he said simply as he took a step towards the two, "to cause you all pain." He said, carrying on as he saw Chris harden his eyes will Prue shook her head in disbelief. "To cause you and the rest of your despicable family the pain that I have had to endure because of you," he said, "and Kelsey was the best way to do so." He admitted, grinning evilly. "She was a common weakness, one that would cause the Charmed Ones, your generation and the pathetic psychic and half-demon pain," he said as he sighed, "she was the common denominator."

Chris narrowed his eyes, "do we piss you off _that _much?" He demanded, taking a step towards the Source, electricity dancing in his eyes as he glared hatefully at the Source - it was better for him to release his anger at the Source than his father or brother. "To cause us pain," he mocked, "she was our friend," he shouted, outraged by how easily the Source was taking this. "She was our friend, she had _nothing _to do with your issues with my family, and you just killed her for the hell of it?!"

The Source gave another sigh, "yes," he admitted, seeing Chris narrow his eyes and the electricity dance around his hands, he sighed. "But if it makes you feel better, it isn't you that piss me off that much, it's your worthless family," he corrected, his eyes flashing dangerously as he thought of what the Warren line had done to him, and they thought he would roll over and allow them to vanquish him? They thought his ultimate revenge was served, he found himself rolling his eyes at the very idea, his revenge was far from over. However, injuring these two would be fun, might as well give them a _chance _for their revenge - it wasn't like the would succeed. He sighed, "however if you don't want to face the same fate as your friend, I'm sure we could come to an agreement," he said, meeting Chris' eyes, knowing full well how the younger Halliwell would react to this. "If you join me, then we wont have to fight each other. Think about it," he urged, seeing Chris' eyes narrow into slits, "this way I don't have to kill you, because I can, believe me, and if the opportunity comes up, believe me I will kill you."

"Go to hell," Prue and Chris hissed at the same time.

Smiling, the Source smirked at them, fully intending on having a little fun, besides his actions would only fuel the anger that the Halliwell family felt against him, and he could say that he could live with that. The more distressed they were when they came after him, the more reckless they would be - meaning it would be more fun. "I gave you both the chance," he stated as he held out his hands and sent both Prue and Chris across the room like rag dolls until they hit the far wall with a sickening thud and then fell to the ground. "But to make this more fun," he sneered, lifting the two Halliwells up into the air as they gripped their throats as they were suspended in mid-air, "why don't you call out to your family," he smirked at Chris, "how about big brother Wyatt, I haven't really had the chance to be acquainted with him yet." And he truly was looking forward to being formally introduced to Wyatt, sure he had met him - briefly, but they hadn't been introduced. And who would want to be introduced to the man that could have been the Source if Chris hadn't intervened. Wyatt had been the person to bring hell to earth in the other timeline, hell he was impressed. Not bad, for a Halliwell.

Lucky for you, Chris thought as his mind flashed back to similar memories of the other timeline where he had been suspended in mid-air while being choked, by the Source in that time, however Chris was much more pleased with the Source this time around. Sure, he was powerful and Chris wanted nothing more than to vanquish him, but it beat the other choice. It was better than having Wyatt - his brother, the Twice Blessed - as the Source, that had literally been hell on earth. Struggling for air, Chris couldn't help but send the Source one last dig. "I'll enjoy vanquishing your sorry ass," he admitted.

Tightening his hold on Chris, the Source narrowed his eyes, "if you look at the current positions, I would say you're in no position to be talking about vanquishing me," he commented. "If I were you I would be more worried about my own safety," he admitted as his eyes flashed Onyx and he muttered a spell under his breath, and then before Prue or Chris knew what was happening, volts of electricity shot out of the Source's hands and surrounded the two Halliwells, running through their bodies continuously as they gritted their teeth, neither willing to give the Source the satisfaction. Several minutes later, the Source stopped and Prue and Chris fell to the ground in two green, bloody heaps and they glared hatefully up at the Source. "Say hello to Kelsey for me," he said matter-or-factly, raising his hands once again.

But before the volts could hit them, Chris reached over and grabbed Prue's wrist, and the two dissolved into blue and white orbs before they were injured anymore, but one thing was for sure - their family was going to be pissed. Utterly and completely pissed, it was pure fact - much to their grief, but neither cared at the moment, as long as their injuries were healed and they could each have a shower - the goo stung.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note : **there we go people, we have gotten into the action, and I promise there will be more to come, cross my heart. And please, please, please remember to review. I have a few exams this week, but don't I always? What can I say, school is a pain, but apparently, you need an education. So, review, and if I get a few reviews I promise to add another chapter in a few days, maybe Saturday? Or Friday if I get enough reviews, so **please review. **Bye, I have to go study. -Dramatic sigh- I love Bio, but it is a nuisance to study for. Until next time, see ya!


	5. Just Wanna Talk

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "no rest for the witches," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter Five : Just Wanna Talk

As soon as they orbed to the attic, the first thing Prue and Chris saw was their parents, not to mention Wyatt, Caleb, Emily and Henry Jr all standing around - all of which caused to two to mentally curse. They should have known they would be here, of all the places why had they come here. Because they knew, the fact that they were covered in demon goo and had several cuts and bruises - even though neither was serious - was _not _going to help them out any. But hey, that was the price you paid when you have an overprotective family. So rolling his eyes, Chris stood to his full height and sent his brother a killer glare, seeing that Wyatt looked as if he were ready to begin yelling at Chris. It was like clockwork really. Chris, however, had never been afraid of Wyatt; he sure as hell wasn't starting now. "What the hell are you looking at, Wyatt?" Chris asked sharply, getting straight to the point. No point in delaying the inevitable, but since Prue tightened her hold on his wrist, practically cutting off the circulation, Chris figured she didn't share his reasoning.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother, who was as blunt as ever. "Well I don't know," he said sarcastically, "the green goo that you two are covered in might be a start," he commented as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes - copying Piper Halliwell's angry stance, something that everyone found amusing, but now wasn't the time. Wyatt let out a jagged breath as he tried to control his temper, "so, who's going to attempt to explain _this _one?" He asked, knowing full well that his patience was going to soon start to wear thing. If anything, Wyatt Halliwell _was not _a patient man.

Looking at Chris from the corner of her eyes, Prue took a deep breath and released Chris' wrist and walked towards Wyatt. "It was my idea," she admitted, but Wyatt didn't take his eyes off of his brother for a minute. "I talked Chris into going, I told him that aunt Paige was right and maybe we should go down there and get a piece of the Source's flesh, that way we would be able to make a vanquishing potion for him, but then when we were going after the Hyxion clan to get information on the Source, but it turned out they were being hunted by slier demons and they were being followed by some demons that we didn't get the name of, and we had it under control!" Prue ranted, not noticing how Chris was cringing at everything she said, she was only making this worst for them. "But then apparently the Source is giving every known demon the opportunity to take any grudges out on us now and has declared it Halliwell season, and then some upper level demon showed up and almost kicked our asses, which is why Chris summoned the book," she said, tossing it to Caleb who caught it, "and then the Source showed up and he-"

Finally, everything they were saying sunk in and a cold fury washed across Wyatt's face, causing Prue and Chris to shrink back. "You went down there to go after _the Source_," he hissed while he advanced on the two. "If you had gone down there to release steam, sure I would have been pissed," he admitted his voice dangerously low as the house began vibrating. "But to go after the Source alone!?" He shouted, "do you two honestly have death wishes?" He demanded, "how could you two have been so stupid?" He asked, not even noticing when loose objects began flying into the walls. "We buried Kelsey already," he shouted, "and now you two are going after the Source alone trying to join her! What is it going to take to get through to you?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he stood to his full height, sure a few days ago his older brother's temper would have scared the hell out of him, but after seeing the other Wyatt. After seeing what his brother _could _do, what he would have done if he hadn't been saved - Chris didn't really care at that moment what this Wyatt could throw at him. He had been through worst, and sure anger was the last thing they needed, but Chris couldn't process the fact that fighting with Wyatt was a bad idea right now. "Well somebody needed to go down there!" He shouted, "or are you actually okay with the Source killing someone else while we sit around and wait for the _right _time to strike?" He demanded.

"No I'm not okay with it," Wyatt growled, "but that doesn't mean I want my brother and cousin down there going up against the Source, if a power of three spell wouldn't have been enough to vanquish him, then what made you two think you would have been able to get close enough to him to get a piece of his flesh?" Wyatt demanded, malice burning beneath his icy blue eyes - giving Chris a glimpse of the other Wyatt. "I only ask so we can find a way to get through your thick skull to prevent the two of you from going on these little suicide missions."

Prue arched an eyebrow, "this coming from the guy who was all for going down to the Underworld to strike at the Source earlier," she commented, noticing the annoyed look on Wyatt's face, Prue resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Wyatt hated when his own words were used against him, "you were the one that said, and I quote, _we're going after the Source, _so why the hell are you acting like this now?" She asked, her hair beginning to float around her as her telekinesis began going haywire. "Like I've told you before, we know we're not the mighty Twice Blessed, but we can take care of ourselves."

Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that this would end up to be a shouting match, and he really didn't want to begin a fight with Prue, or Chris for that matter, but he didn't know why but he felt as though he couldn't stop himself from going at them. Whether it was pent up emotions, or him channelling the anger from his silently fuming mother and aunts, but Wyatt felt like he wasn't in control of his temper. "How many times do I have to tell you this has _nothing _to do with powers, but the Source is dangerous, he's already proved he has no qualms about killing us, so stop trying to make it easier for him!"

"But-"

"No," Piper interrupted, her eyes narrowing on her niece and son, "Wyatt is right, what you did was-" Piper trailed off, there were no words in any dictionary that she could use to express how stupid they had acted. Hell, this was worst than the time Paige had tried to vanquish Cole on her own and ended up orbing to another dimension, sure thank God she did, but that was besides the point. Even though Paige had saved them, it didn't change the fact that what she had done was stupid, and this? This was worst way worst. "Senseless," she decided on, "now, everyone else, fine, they can work on a way to vanquish the Source, but as of right now you and Chris are both suspended from Wiccan duties, and I want you both to go downstairs _right now_, because I don't want to see you right now."

'_I will save my son, and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore.' _Chris winced as those words played in his mind and narrowed his eyes at his mother and brushed passed her, ignoring how she went to place a hand on his arm. "Fine," he hissed, causing Piper to freeze when she heard that tone - she had heard that tone before, but never from this Chris, and never directed at her. That was the tone that the other Chris had used with Leo before they had made amends, and because of that Piper felt her heart constrict as Chris slammed the door and began walking down the stairs. What was happening to her Peanut, and why was she feeling so powerless over it?

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source frowned as he watched the exchange between the family and sighed, "I want you to summon any willing demon or any of the like," he said slowly, "I have a proposition for them," he smirked. "And I know they all want to go after the family," looking up at his second in charge, he narrowed his eyes. "Now go!" Then he watched as Daquin shimmered out, and he sighed.

"Now, time to get down to business," he stated as he waved his hand over his magic ball and watched as he swirled and then the picture inside formed into a black void and he nodded. "Perfect," he commented, "and then his eyes glazed over black and he went into a trance like state. "Come out, come out wherever you are," he cackled.

* * *

"Wyatt," Emily began as she watched Wyatt pace furiously back and forth in his old room, they had buried their friend damn it, this was the last thing they needed. Didn't they realise that by fighting they were giving the Source exactly what he wanted? "Wy," she tried again, "come on, you need to calm down," she said, ducking as a CD went flying at her. Hearing it whiz above her and hit the wall, smashing instantly, Emily snapped back up to her full height and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "You listen to me," She ordered, walking up to him and gripping his arm, "you need to relax and calm down, this is precisely what the Source wants, he wants us to fight because we're weaker when we're divided, and he knows that." She said softly, seeing the tension in Wyatt's shoulders slowly ease up, she smiled. "Now come on, how about we go and see how the others are doing?"

Nodding as Emily gripped his hands and led him out of the room, Wyatt let out a huff and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I just don't understand him anymore," Wyatt said, and Emily knew he was referring to Chris, but when had anyone ever understood Chris? "I mean sure, he is just one of those people that are hard to read, but lately it's like he's this new person, and I don't know how to deal with him anymore."

"Maybe that's the problem," Emily admitted, pausing to in her strides to turn around and look at Wyatt, "maybe the fact that you're so overbearing is what is causing him to change. I mean think about it, everyone in the family is protective, but you are overprotective over _everyone _and maybe that's why Chris is changing, maybe he's trying to prove he doesn't need you watching his back 24 seven."

"And he wishes to prove this by going on suicide missions?" Wyatt asked disbelievingly, raising his eyebrow. "He does realise that that will make people that much more protective of him, right?" He asked, but seeing Emily's look, he rolled his eyes and untwined their fingers and began heading down the stairs. "I'm not that bad," hearing Emily snort, Wyatt rolled his eyes, "okay, I am." He relented, "but can you blame me?" He asked, "look at their behaviour!" He exclaimed.

Stopping at the bottom on the stairs, Emily rolled her eyes. "I understand Wy," she said, "but think of how it annoys you that your mom is constantly checking up on you," seeing his face scrunch up, Emily smiled smugly. "Chris has to put up with that, and then you're there harping on him too," she pointed out, "and speaking as the only objective third party, you need to let up, because if you don't, you're going to end up pushing him away."

Nodding, Wyatt sent Emily a teasing smile. "Yes Miss Simms," he said, and then he sighed. "I just want this to be over with," he said as he leaned against the wall, "now that I think about it, I'm surprised Chris is the only one having stress headaches," he admitted, remembering when he had walked in on his brother taking medication for migraines a few days ago. "But this isn't going to go away that easy, is it?"

Emily shook her head, "nope," she said simply, "the Source isn't going away, and all the grief we're feeling now," she sighed, "it isn't going to go away. It's never going to be okay that she's gone," smiling sadly, she blinked away the tears, "but in time, you never know, the pain may dull a little and it may not hurt to breath anymore." She met eyes with Wyatt, "maybe, things will get better."

"I'm surprised you're being this calm," Wyatt admitted, looking at Emily, who earlier had been the one snapping and demanding blood, but now it seemed as though she was the most relaxed in the entire manor. "So, why aren't you falling apart?" He asked, seeingEmily roll her eyes, he smiled slightly.

"Coping mechanism," Emily replied simply, seeing Wyatt's look, she elaborated, "I'm imagining the Source's head on a silver platter," she admitted as she turned around to head to the kitchen where she knew someone was located, ignoring Wyatt's shocked expression. But as she was walking, Emily suddenly felt her vision blur as she was about to have a vision, but unlike normally, she felt a sharp pain in her head and began swaying on her feet, barely aware of how Wyatt called her name as her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body fell limp to the floor.

Wyatt ran to catch Emily the moment he saw her swaying, but seeing her eyes roll back, Wyatt just managed to catch the psychic before her eyes rolled back into her head. "Emily," he said as he lowered Emily gently to the ground," Emily!" He shouted, a little louder this time. Hearing the sound of orbs appearing, Wyatt didn't even bother to look up to see who had heard his frantic shouts, instead he extended his arms and placed his hands over the unconscious Emily and allowed the familiar golden glow to emit from his palms and wash over Emily.

"Wy, what's wrong?" Henry Jr asked, not noticing his surroundings, "me and Chris sensed your panic from upstai-" he trailed off when he seen Emily on the ground and walked over to her and knelt besides Wyatt, placing his own hands over his cousin. "What happened?" He asked, not getting an answer from the older man, Henry Jr lifted his head and met Wyatt's eyes as he noticed Chris kneel beside him and check Emily for a pulse. "Wyatt, what happened to her?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted, "we were talking, and then she started walking towards the kitchen and began swaying, then the next thing I know she's falling to the floor." Looking down at Emily, he frowned when he noticed Emily wasn't stirring, "why isn't she waking up?" He asked, all his anger at Chris fading, he was to preoccupied with trying to keep the panic out of his voice as Emily failed to stir.

"Don't know," Chris admitted as he brought his hand over and began slapping Emily's face in attempt to wake her up, ignoring the glare Wyatt was sending him, but in Chris' defence, slapping someone's face was an effective way to wake them up. At least, it was in his experience. He looked over at Henry Jr when Emily didn't stir, "she's not healing," he pointed out, "what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Henry Jr said slowly, frowning as he tried to think of a reason, although if Wyatt couldn't think of one, he couldn't understand why they were asking him, Wyatt was the one going to Med. School for Heaven's sakes! Sighing, he looked at Wyatt, "Wy, put her on the couch," he said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of bright lights with Emily in tow. "Personal gain," Henry Jr commented, as he and Chris got to their feet and headed into the living room where they saw Wyatt gently lower Emily to the sofa, and sharing a look, they both rolled their eyes. It amazed them how blind two people could be, especially when they saw Wyatt brushed a few strands of hair out of her face tentatively. "Chris, go and get some cold water and a cloth," Henry Jr ordered, and Chris immediately orbed out.

"What's wrong with her?" Wyatt asked his cousin, never taking his eyes off of Emily.

"Who knows," Henry said, "it could be anything, it could be magical, or it could be something to do with her lack of sleep." He shrugged, "there's no way of knowing, and she could have just passed out from exhaustion."

Wyatt nodded, but frowned anyway. "And if it _is _magical?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice as he looked at Emily who wasn't even tossing or whimpering at all. Therefore, she wasn't in pain, or at least he didn't think she was, but if that was the case, then why wasn't she waking up?

* * *

Emily winced as she felt the pain in her mind dull and she squinted her eyes together so they were sealed shut. She could literally feel her stomach doing a one eighty, and she was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen, no matter where you were. So, gripping her stomach, Emily let out a moan, "Oh," she said, as she felt nauseous. "This sucks."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," the Source apologized, only to smirk when Emily whipped around and vigorously tried to use her powers to inflict pain on him. "No powers can be used here," he commented, seeing Emily freeze and watch him cautiously, he held out his hand and no energy ball appeared. "Neither yours, nor mind," he stated and Emily visibly tensed. "I figured that would be the safest for the both of us, that's why I choose to bring you here and talk to you."

Emily narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay," she said slowly through clenched teeth, she was really trying to control herself. If no powers could be used, that meant the only thing stopping her from killing him at this moment was his strength. But she could take a few punches, and to her getting a few good punches in would be worth it. "Where the hell are we?" She asked, looking around and seeing nothing but a black void, "and why did you bring me here?" She arched an eyebrow, "why not meet somewhere in public?" She smirked, "that afraid of us?"

The Source snorted, "not likely," he stated as he began walking around, causing Emily to tense as he began circling her as though he was stalking her, he was the predator and she was the prey. But at the moment, she was a woman with a thirst for blood, and what was that saying? Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned. So, if the Source was smart at all, he wouldn't test her. "And I thought it would be best to talk to you here so we're not interrupted by your friends," he frowned. "It appears as though you are all traveling in groups of two," he nodded approvingly. "Smart," he commented.

Emily rolled her eyes, "stop with the flattery," she snapped, "all this hospitality is driving me insane," she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Now, stop avoiding the question," she ordered through clenched teeth. "Where. The. Hell. Are. We?" She asked, pronouncing each word to make sure the Source understood her. "Because wherever we are, I advise that you make this quick, the others are sure to be here any minute."

"I'm afraid that wont be happening," the Source said, turning to face Emily as he stopped his pacing. "You see, you never left the manor." Seeing Emily's confused face, he smirked. "This is all in your head," seeing the look of shock, he rolled his eyes. "You and the Warren line currently have a price on my head, do you really think that I'm _that _stupid, that I would take one of you and go to a public place?" He shook his head in a disproving manor, "Emily, I may be bold, spontaneous, but I'm far from stupid." He smirked, "I did, after all, manage to fool your abilities," he taunted.

Emily felt her hands curling into fists as she struggled to keep her temper in check. "Why am I here?" She demanded, "why would you even risk being with me, because surely you know how much I want your head on a platter." She narrowed her eyes, "and I would get to the point if I were you, because it is taking all of my control not to reach over and strangle you with my own hands." She admitted, "and I've been around the Halliwells long enough to have their temper, and my patience is quickly wearing thin."

The Source nodded, "I know exactly how upset you are with me," causing Emily to narrow her eyes, upset was an understatement. "That is why I'm here, I know you're all coming after me, and I want to talk to you," he said, seeing Emily's face, he smirked. "In five hours, I want you to meet me in the Underworld, I'll give you your fair chance to kill me, and I'll tell you anything you want to know. Why I killed Kelsey," he smirked when he seen a fire light behind her eyes, "even about the prophecy the Elders have failed to inform you of." And before Emily could form a response, she felt as though she had been drowning, and now she was being pulled to the surface at lightening speed.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source came out of the trance just as Daquin shimmered in and he took a deep breath, he had five hours to prepare for the psychic, sure he hadn't waited for his response, but he knew she would show. He knew that by then they would be in the Underworld, and he knew that Emily would find away to shy from the group and meet him, he didn't know her personally, but he had seen the look in her eyes, and he had watched her long enough to know how she thought. And Emily Simms was a curious person, so obviously she was lucky she wasn't a cat. Although, he was pretty sure that with time, Emily as long as the others, would all meet the same fate as that poor cat. "Report," he ordered, not bothering to look up at Daquin.

Daquin sighed and bowed down on one knee and dropped his head, "several of your followers have agreed to come forth and do your bidding, My Liege," he said gruffly. "And more are lining up to join as we speak."

The Source smirked, things were going wonderfully.

* * *

Chris sighed as he reformed with a face cloth and a bowl of water and handed it to Wyatt, "how Emily gets herself into these things I'll never understand," he commented. Taking a deep breath, he sat on a chair across from the others and raised an eyebrow, "so we have no idea what happened to her?" He asked, seeing them shake their heads, he sighed. "Okay," he began getting to his feet, "I'll go check the book."

"No," Wyatt said firmly, placing the facecloth on Emily's face, frowning when she moaned and her face scrunched up. "You heard mom, you are suspended from all researching as well as hunting," he glanced up at Chris, "and you should know better than to go up against mom by now Chris," he commented. "You would only be making things worst for yourself." Hearing Chris sigh and fall back onto the chair with a plop, Wyatt smirked and rinsed the cloth in the icy water again and then wringed it out and then carefully brushed it along Emily's forehead, which was currently burning up slightly as she muttered under her breath. But Wyatt was unable to distinguish any of what she was saying.

Henry Jr sighed and rolled his eyes at Wyatt, _"hopeless," _he said simply, sending the thought to Chris who snorted in response as Henry Jr reached down and placed his fingers on the psychics wrist and counted the beats, and exhaled when he noticed Emily had a strong pulse, but it was a bit fast. "She'll be fine," he said simply, and on the inside, he was gloating. Sure, he wasn't Wyatt, he wasn't going in to be some doctor, but he knew enough to someone would be okay when they were passed out. He was a genius, at least, in his opinion.

And then out of nowhere, Emily began to stir, and the three men watching her could see her eyes moving under her eyelids as she began moving her head from side to side, trying to wake herself up. The slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up and frowned when everyone looked at her with concerned eyes and she felt her own drifting to the clock. Five hours. But she couldn't let them know, they would stop her, because she had made up her mind. She was going to meet the Source. So it was best for them not to expect anything. "What happen?" She asked in a scratchy voice, smiling when Henry handed her a glass of water.

Henry Jr shrugged, "we don't know, we _think _you passed out from exhaustion," seeing Emily nod, he frowned. "Because you don't remember anything else, do you?" He asked, seeing Emily shake her head, Henry got up and walked over beside her and collapsed onto the sofa beside her and grinned. "Well, then in that case you need some sleep." He smirked, trying to get rid of some of the tension, "want me to tuck you in?" He asked, aware of Wyatt's eyes on him.

Seeing everyone else was relaxing, Wyatt narrowed his eyes as his icy blue met warm brown, and he could see something lurking beneath Emily's eyes, he just didn't know what it was. But whatever _it _was, it was something no good. He knew her well enough to know that.

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Prue walked into the Manor's kitchen and where she saw her aunt Paige making a potion while Caleb sat across from her, looking vaguely bored. Sighing, Prue sat down on the stool next to him and scrunched up her nose as she looked at her aunt's potion, "what are you making there?" She asked offhandedly, trying not to sound _too _curious, even though she _really _wanted to know. Being suspended from 'demon duty' officially sucked.

Paige looked up from her potion and shot her niece a exasperated look as she threw some poppy seed into the potion, "I would tell you," she said slowly, but seeing Prue sit up straighter and look at her with shining eyes, Paige roll her own. "But you my dear are suspended from hunting, researching, and vanquishing demons, as well as brewing potions." Seeing Prue groan and let her head fall to the counter, Paige couldn't help but sympathize for her niece; she knew she would have done the same thing if she had been in Chris and Prue's position. _Stop that! _A voice hissed in her mind, and if Paige was being honest, it sounded a lot like Piper's, causing her to shiver. She loved her sisters, but that was a little _to _close.

Patting Prue's back, Caleb gave a small smile, "come on Prue," he said lightly, shaking her shoulder a little, trying to get the twenty year old to come to life again as she groaned. "It isn't _that _bad, besides," he said slowly. "I know you better than you think, and I've known you long enough to know that what your mother and Aunt Piper said isn't going to keep you home, you and Chris will be right there beside us when we go after the Source." He commented, jumping back when Paige slapped him across his hands with a wooden spoon. "Paige!" He whined, rubbing his aching hands also. "What in hell was _that _for?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"The last thing we need is for you to be planting little seeds into her head, you know very well when a seed is planted she forms and plan and then it grows and grows!" Paige exclaimed, "the next thing you'll know is we'll have a full-blown magic bean stalk on our hands," she said, throwing some mandrake root into the potion, stepping back as the potion blew up. "There," she said triumphantly, "potion is ready."

Sitting back up, Prue covered her nose with the sleeve of her shirt and cringed. "Ugh!" She moaned, "what ever that is it's killing my sinuses," she choked out, rolling her eyes when her ant sent her an annoyed look. "What?" She asked innocently, "it smells _terrible, _I think the health services are going to be here soon to take this away and classify it as toxic waste," she assumed. Feeling her eyes water as the smoke from the potion came towards her, Prue sighed. "So, what is this exactly?"

Paige opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly the doorbell rang and she froze, looking towards the kitchen door, only to freeze when she heard Mel yell that she had it. Shrugging, Paige lifted up a few vials and began putting the potion into the vials. "I would be afraid if I were you, Paige," Caleb said in his most sinister voice -which really was creepy, after all, he _was _part demon. "That could be the health services," he teased, yelping when Paige threw some poppy seed at him, all the while Prue was trying her best to swallow her laugh. "But really," Caleb began, sending Paige an award winning smile, "what's the potion for?"

"This is a vanquishing potion," Paige said, holding the vile in front of Caleb's eyes. "It is actually the most powerful we have," she confessed, thinking back to the Ultimate Battle when she and her sisters had used it against Billie and her sister, Christy. She smirked, pushing those thoughts away. "It's so powerful it actually blew the manor up before," she admitted as she narrowed her eyes, "so I doubt this baby would have any problem vanquishing you," she pointed out, a sweet smile on her face. "So don't test me," she sang, smiling when Caleb rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Hey Paige," Henry said as he walked in, Melinda right being him, but he froze and began waving his hand in front of his face when he seen all the smoke. "Paige," he said slowly, walking over so he was beside his wife, "what in God's name is that?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

Paige smiled and turned and wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, just a vanquishing potion for a big, bad demon," she said wagging her eyebrows at her husband who laughed at her and began to lower his lips to hers.

"And that would be my cue to leave," Prue commented, pretending to gag as she grabbed Caleb's hand and dragged him away, smirking as they left. And smiling at Prue, Caleb used his left hand to pat his pocket where half the bottles of potion now rested. They both loved Paige, hell she was one of their favourite people - mostly because she was the most lenient, but honestly, could anyone be _less _observant? However, exiting out into the hallway, Prue glanced in the living room as they passed and noticed Emily sitting on the couch looking deathly pale as she sipped some water, "what the hell happened to you?" She asked as she and Caleb entered the room.

Emily sighed, hating that she was lying to her friend's. "I need sleep," she admitted as she placed the glass of water on the coffee table and climbed to her feet. "Wy," she said slowly, "I'm crashing in your old room," she said as she climbed up the stairs slowly, mentally cringing as she felt his eyes on her the entire time. She knew he would understand, eventually any way, but she needed to do this, she needed to talk to the Source, to know why he had done what he had done. And it was clear the Elders weren't going to get to them anytime soon, at least not with the spefics. And the prophecy could very well be the key to finding out how to defeat the Source, or at least why he hated them all so much. And that was an oppourtunity to good to pass up. She only prayed they all forgave her.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note _: _**Mwhaha, the Source is tricky. So, Emily is going to have a little chat with him, oh joy. That's going to go great, I tell you. I can't wait to write it already, and Caleb, sneaky little half demon, isn't he. What happens next well, you'll have to wait and see, next chapter should be up Monday I think, or maybe Tuesday. It depends on how my week goes. But in the mean time, you should really motivate me and review. Please, I beg of you. I love reviews, so **please remember to review **as you leave. Just hit the little button on the side.


	6. I Can’t Stand The Pain

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "No Rest For The Witches," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

**Important : **And I know some people have been saying I'm dragging this story out, but they just lost someone. It makes sense for half the story to be showing how they're feeling and what they're planning to do, I believe in 'Charmed Again' after they lost Prue it was the same thing, so don't worry. The action is coming. They're going after the Source, and Emily is going to talk to the Source, not to mention the Source is up to something. I promise, the next four chapters are going to be more interesting. I just didn't think it would make sense for them to jump in and start fighting during the second chapter, I figured they needed to grieve _a little bit _before I made them all vanquish crazy.

Of course they're planning on attacking the Source in this story - just to clear that up. And also, while Chris and Prue were in the Underworld they were coming up with a way to vanquish the Source, calling upon both family's magic. And in the last chapter, you found out the Source is up to something, and that there is a reason Kelsey died. Believe me, it isn't just some random act of violence - well, not completely. So, here is the next chapter. We get to talk to the Source : )

And some people have brought something to my attention, yes, I have the Charmed Ones in here, I thought they deserve to be here. I mean, that's where it started out to, and yes, the main characters are Emily, Caleb, Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr, and Prue. But they're in here to, and I understand some people not like it, but I'm the author. And also, someone commented on the fact that I shouldn't have killed Kelsey because someone told me to or requested that I do. **I didn't kill her because that was a request, that was my idea. I fully intended on killing someone, but it was a toss up between her and Caleb. **I later decided to kill her because I think I can have a much more interesting story line with Caleb. When I ask if you have any input, all I want to know is if you wand someone to come back. Like if you want I don't know, Barbas to come back someday, sure I want him to come back too, so if someone requests an idea like that - I'll write it in, because I want it to happen. Not _just _because someone asks.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter Six : I Can't Stand The Pain

Henry Jr rubbed his eyes as they reformed in the Underworld, "oh man," he said instantly getting a bad feeling in his stomach. "My mom is going to kill me," he whined as they began walking around, "well," he said slowly, his mind drifting to Wyatt and Chris who were currently God only knew where in the Underworld. "Better than Aunt Piper killing me," he admitted, frowning as he looked at Caleb. "Same as you, dude your dad is scary." And it was true, Derek Johnson was a terrifying man. "Nice knowing you," he said simply, patting the half manticore on his shoulder as he passed him. "I promise to attend your funeral," he joked, only to pause when it got noticeably quieter in the cavern. "Bad joke."

"Oh yeah," Prue said as she walked on, and then looking around, she frowned. "Where the hell are all the demons?" She asked, her hand firmly on the potion that was placed firmly in her hand. "I mean when me and Chris were here it was freaking Halliwell open season," she admitted her eyes shifting from corner to corner looking for some demon or magical scum. Where the hell had they all gone to? Sighing she looked around, and a small smile appeared on her face as she devised a plan in her head, if they couldn't find the demons there was only one choice. They had to draw them out, and she had just the way of doing that.

Caleb frowned and narrowed his eyes at Prue, "uh-oh," he commented lightly. "I hate that look," he admitted, pausing in his strides to study Prue quietly. "I really hate that look," he corrected, looking at Henry Jr. "That look is _never _good," he frowned, "the last time I say that look I was grounded for three weeks." He waggled his finger at Prue, "we are not sneaking out to a club, you my dear still can't legally drink."

Prue shrugged, "you agreed to help me sneak a beer when we were at the club," she pointed out, but she shrugged. "But that's old news and totally not the point," she said simply, an innocent smile forming on her lips. And for all those that knew her, they would know that that wasn't a good thing, despite being part cupid, innocent was not a word to describe Prudence Charlotte Halliwell - something that her mother and father had failed to learn. "We need to draw them out," she said slowly, seeing the suspicious looks forming on their faces, she inwardly winced. She knew they weren't going to like what she was about to say, but it was the best option. And they all knew it was. "So, to draw them out we need something that they want," she smirked, "how about using me as bait?" She asked, fully prepared to argue her point.

"No," Caleb and Henry said instantly, but seeing Prue's look they both winced, yep they knew that look. And they had been right, that look was never good. It simply meant that she was not going to give up and she wasn't about to be outnumbered. But if she was on another little kick about not being as important as the others, they were both going to kick Chris' ass, because they knew it was Chris that had that seed planted in Prue's head. Hell, they didn't even understand where Chris got _his _inferiority complex from, his brother was prophesized, so what? Sure, Wyatt had a sword and magic stopped for a whole 24 hours to welcome him, who cared? Chris could influence the weather for heaven's sakes.

"You have officially lost you mind," Henry Jr said simply, looking at Prue like she was insane, but seeing her smirk, he knew what the meant. She was going to spin him some scenario to prove to him that her idea was in fact the best idea they had at that moment. "NO," he said firmly, his voice raising a little bit. "No Prue, they want us dead, the Source want us _all _dead." He pointed out, "and he is letting his demons come after us for a while, meaning every demon with a grudge against us is currently wandering around the Underworld ready for us." He rolled his eyes, "and if you haven't been paying attention all these years, that is a lot of demons," he hissed, his eyes blazing.

Prue rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration as she stopped walking so she could grab Henry Jr's arm and force him to look at her. "I get that, and I have been paying attention," seeing his look she rolled her eyes. "But, he wants us, and let's face it we can't use Caleb for bait because hello, he's only a demon."

"Thanks," Caleb muttered.

"But," Prue continued as though Caleb hadn't said anything. "I can be used as bait because I am a Halliwell," seeing Henry Jr open his mouth, she instantly shushed him. "I know you're a Halliwell too, last name or no, but that doesn't make you good bait." She smirked slyly, "you can heal, but I'm not part white lighter so I can't heal." She explained, making me the perfect bait." Seeing Henry look away, she smirked, knowing that he knew that her idea was perfect. She always had evidence to back herself up, one of the many reasons she excelled in English at school. "It makes sense," she said through clenched teeth.

"No, no it doesn't," Henry Jr said, his overprotective nature shining through, but it was due to the fact that he was the oldest sibling in his family that made him so protective. One of the reasons he would have expected Prue to understand, she had two little sisters - but for some reason Prue always ended up on the other end of the argument.

"How doesn't it?" Prue demanded.

"Uh, guys I don't think we have to worry about using Prue as bait, you two are sure to alert them if you don't stop arguing and-" Caleb began, only to be cut off as Henry sent an answer back at Prue.

"It doesn't make sense because they will happily kill you!" Henry Jr retorted, his eyes still blazing. But seeing Prue was still starting at him with a passive face, Henry Jr threw his hands up in frustration. "Damn it Prue," he exclaimed loudly, very loudly. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He demanded, grabbing hold of Prue's arm.

"Let go of my arm." Prue hissed dangerously, flashing her eyes towards her cousin.

"NO!"

"Henry. Let. Go."

"_Guys!_" Caleb tried again, a little more urgently as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And his demon instincts - that despite the way he received them, he was thankful for everyday - had never let him down before. And right now, they were telling him that demons were coming, he didn't know how but he had always been able to sense other demons. And right now, he was willing to trust those instincts.

"Prue I don't care how much sense your logic makes, I am not allowing you to use yourself as bait!" Henry yelled.

Rolling his eyes as a clan of demons rounded the corner, each holding a formed energy ball in their hands, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Looking over to the fighting cousins, he tried to get their attention, _again_. "Guys," he said a little louder this time, but neither of them heard him as his words fell on deaf ears. So, huffing in frustration, he held out his left hand and formed an energy ball. "Prue, Henry," he tried again, but noticing that the demons were ready to attack, he whipped his energy ball at the leading demon and smirked when his agonizing screams filtered through the Underworld and brought the two out of their argument. "Now that I have your attention," he said sarcastically, "can we _please _deal with these demons, otherwise Piper will be summoning all of our asses so she can kill us herself," he hissed.

Pulling her arm out of Henry Jr's grasp, Prue sighed as she waved her arm to deflect a soaring energy ball back at its demon. And then, looking at Henry Jr she narrowed her eyes, "I hate you," she muttered, and while she didn't mean it, it _was _**his **fault that the demons had been alerted to their location.

"I know," Henry Jr said simply, smiling at Prue. "I hate you too."

Being hit by the full force of an energy ball, Caleb cursed as he flew back and hit a wall. "Now that that _beautiful _moment is over with," he said slowly, sarcasm in every word. "Can we please get back to some good old fashion demon ass kicking?" He asked.

* * *

"How do we get into these messes?" Chris asked simply as he walked in between Emily and his brother, he closed his eyes. "I mean I know we're Halliwells, but honestly, this is getting ridiculous," he admitted, "when are demons going to leave us alone? I mean none of us asked for them to come after us, no one in our family has _ever _asked for these whacked out prophecies and destines," he bit out bitterly, the fact that his destiny was to keep Wyatt good and sane popping into his head as he began rubbing his temples. "I swear, I don't know who makes up these whacked out ideas, but when I do, I swear I'm orbing there the first chance I get and I am kicking their asses," he vowed, causing Emily to smirk. No one had slept well in the past few days and they were all getting grouchy and snippy, but she had to admit - Chris was the most amusing person she knew when he was grouchy. "Destiny has one sick sense of humour."

"And you are one grouchy witch lighter right now," Wyatt bit out as he looked around, there wasn't a demon to be found, which he knew was never a good sign. Demons were _never _quiet. So the fact that there was no demons to be found or any screams of pain to be heard, that didn't sit well with Wyatt. Not at all. "So will you stop witching, please?" He asked, looking at his brother, but seeing that he was rubbing his temples, he felt his face contort into a worried frown. "Chris, are you okay?" He asked, "are you getting a headache?" He asked, concern filling him. The last thing Chris needed was a headache right now.

Chris stopped walking and opened his eyes and looked at his brother and seen the concern and offered Wyatt a weak smile, he was nowhere near ready for Wyatt to know about the other future, at least not yet. "No, no I'm fine," he assured, lowering his hands. "Now," he said, pushing away all other thoughts of the other timeline that were somehow seeping through his barriers and plaguing his mind. "Where are some good old fashioned demons that are willing to spill their guts?" He asked, rubbing his hands together, a small smile appearing on his face.

Wyatt shrugged, not even noticing how Emily glanced at her watch and frowned, then as they were walking, ducked behind a boulder and waited for the brothers to be out of sight before running off. "No clue," he admitted, a bad feeling still in his stomach. Sighing, he walked a head of his brother a little bit, "but if there is one thing I am sure of, it's that this is a bad idea," he said as he rounded the corner.

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother as he felt a sudden urge of anger course through his veins, and Chris found himself swallowing hard as he tried to control his uncontrollable anger towards his brother, because Chris knew, it wasn't his own. It was a result of one of the many reasons he hated Destiny and Demons. But it wasn't working, and Chris could feel the tell tale of a memory surfacing as he felt a sudden intense pounding in his head that he felt a knife being driven into his skull wouldn't be that painful. And then, Chris doubled over and gripped the sides his head, trying with all his might to push the memory away as he saw his vision blurring.

"Chris?" Wyatt said slowly, no longer hearing his brother's footsteps behind him. Turning on his heel, Wyatt turned around and not only noticed that all colour was drained from his brother's face, but Emily was gone too, but that couldn't be his focus at the moment. He had to deal with Chris first. "Chris?" He tried again as his strides picked up speed as he raced towards his brother, "hey, hey, now is not the time for a headache," he soothed as Chris dropped to his knees. "Hey, hey little brother," he said, wrapping his arms around his brother as he felt Chris go limp, but hearing the murmurings of demons, Wyatt's head shot up and he tried to orb out, but much to his distress, he was unable to orb out. "Not good," he muttered as he looked into his brother's hazy eyes. "Hey, come on Chris, stay with me."

But Chris couldn't hear his brother, instead he only heard the other Wyatt as he became fully absorbed in the memory, the worst one he had had in days. Since Kelsey had died, it had only been memories from when his mother had died, his aunts, his uncles, his grandpa Victor, but now from the pain he was feeling, something told him it was going to be one hell of a memory. And the only thing he could think about was how it was _terrible _timing. Like he had said, Destiny sucked.

_Chris frowned as he glanced around and realised he was in the Underworld in this memory, which was not a good thing. He swore all the bad memories happened either in the manor or in the Underworld, and that thought was not helping his mood any. But what really caught his attention was the searing pain on his shoulder, and feeling himself look down, Chris winced when he saw the tell tale burns of an energy ball. Then, looking back up Chris came face to face with Wyatt Halliwell, black attire and steel-toed shoes to boot, all representing he thing he hated most. Thank God he had been able to stop it, which was the only thing he could think as his 'brother' sent him a killer glare, one that paled in comparison to the anger he felt. _

_Lord Wyatt - the Source of the unchanged future stood to his full height and rolled his shoulders back, as if he were attempting to intimidate his younger brother. "Why must you be so persistent?" He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Good and Evil are concepts that don't exist," he said for what felt like the millionth time, "and the sooner you come to realise this, the sooner things will be easier on you," he commented, but knowing Chris' weakness, Wyatt smirked. "And what about little Melinda?" He asked, seeing Chris' hands curl into fists, he internally began dancing with glee. "Aren't you a little selfish?" He asked, "forcing her to choose between her two brothers."_

_Chris winced, this memory must have taken place before Melinda had died in the other time line, at the moment neither brother knew the tragedies that were about to fall upon them, because Chris knew, regardless of the fact he was evil, Wyatt had still been affected by Melinda's death. "Leave her out of this," Chris heard himself hiss. Seeing Wyatt lock his jaw, Chris dived in head first, fully intending on finding out what his brother was doing here, he had been here to blow off steam by killing his brother's little followers, but somehow it had turned into another little debating match with his brother. "So, what the hell are you doing here, Wyatt?" Chris growled._

_Wyatt took a deep breathe, "here to keep an eye on you."_

_Chris snorted, refusing to believe for a minute that his brother was here to keep an eye on him. That was to much like Wyatt, his brother. The one that had been killed by the thirst for power, the one that Lord Wyatt had smothered until all traces of the good older brother Chris had known was gone. "I'm flattered that you're suddenly paying so much attention to me," he bit out sarcastically._

_The glare Wyatt had on his brother suddenly increased and malice burned bright as day in his eyes as he became furious with his brother. How dare the little runt insinuate that he had ever stopped caring for his family, Chris was the one who had started fighting this loosing battle. Not him. Chris had turned his back on him,_ betrayed _him, not the other way around. "I never stopped caring," he hissed, "you were the one that left, not me." _

_Chris arched an eyebrow. "And you really blame that one me, don't you?" He asked, seeing Wyatt's nostrils flare, Chris rolled his eyes. "You are so full of it," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Do I look stupid to you, Wyatt?" He asked, "you really want me to believe that I betrayed you?" Chris shook his head, "God, at first I thought you were delusional, but now I think you're downright psychotic." He admitted._

_Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that this would end up to be a shouting match, "the only reason I didn't inform you right away when I began ruling the Underworld was because I didn't think it was significant, and I am glad I didn't tell you. Otherwise you would have been going on this little whim about 'fixing me' longer," Wyatt bit out. "Everything I did was to protect you, and because of that I-"_

_"Lied to me," Chris finished. "You lied to me for months. I knew there was something wrong with you, ever since mom died you had been different," Chris admitted as he let out a frustrated sigh, and began pacing. Noticing the little smirk on his brother's face, he flung his right arm to quickly for his brother to notice, and Wyatt flew into the cavern wall. He knew he didn't stand a battle against the Twice Blessed, but right then, all he wanted to do was wipe the smug look off the Twice Blessed's face._

_Standing up, Wyatt brushed himself off, nobody could say he didn't give Chris a chance. Chris had started it, not him. Quickly he generated a energy ball and flung it at Chris, slamming him into the opposite wall. And to any watching ,they would have been appalled at the sight in front of them, because it was known to everyone that Chris was Wyatt's weakness, the same as Wyatt was Chris' weakness, as well as Melinda - she was a common weakness. But no one would be able to understand how the two brothers, who cleared cared for each other, were fighting each other._

"_Wyatt." Chris growled as he stood up, holding his shoulder where the energy ball collided. Turning his glare on his older brother, he stated, "that hurt!"_

"_Good!" his older brother retorted. "You started it!" He exclaimed._

"_You started it," Chris mimicked, rolling his eyes at the _Source's _antics, "what are you, seven?" He asked bitterly, "and don't you whine to me you son of a-"_

_"Christopher!" Wyatt yelled, believing Chris momentarily forgotten who he'd be insulting. Piper Halliwell had meant the world to him, it was her death along with the deaths of his aunts and uncles that had made him open to the idea that good had never existed, only a rule made up by the Elders to keep people from reaching their full potential. But no one, not even his little brother got away with insulting their mother. "And I'll have you know, this is all your fault." Seeing his brother's disbelieving look, he crossed his hands behind his back and looked pointedly at his brother. "You," he began narrowing his eyes, "wouldn't listen you selfish bra, because if there is one think I am sure of, it's that this is a bad idea, you should not test me." _

_"Me selfish?" Chris cried angrily, his voice at the same octave as his mother had often reached when she had been at the end of her rope with her sons. "You're the one that kills people, the one that tried to kill _me_ because I don't see things your way!"_

_Wyatt rolled his eyes, and raised a hand dismissively, "if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be standing right now," he admitted, and it was true. The rules of betrayal were set for everyone, and if Wyatt wanted someone dead, he killed them. Why couldn't his brother accept that he wasn't dead, simply because Wyatt didn't want him dead? Killing his baby brother was one of the few things that would probably be able to destroy Wyatt Halliwell these days, but because he was against killing his brother, that didn't mean he was against maiming his brother. The youngest Halliwell brother had a lesson to learn._

_Chris grounded his teeth together in anger. Who the hell did his brother think he was? "The only reason I'm not dead is because that heart in there," he said, gesturing to Wyatt's chest, "is still beating. You may pretend it's dead, but I know it isn't," he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "_You _just seem to forget that sometimes," he said sadly. "Also," he said, clearing his throat, seeing the thoughtful expression on his brother's face. "For some deluded reason you still believe I will join you, so for the hundredth time, I will _not _join you."_

_"Stop fighting this loosing battle, Chris!" Roared Wyatt, sending his brother flying into a cavern wall, without even thinking too. _Hmm_, Wyatt thought,_ maybe dad was right. Your powers _are_ influenced by your emotions.

_Standing up, Chris immediately flung his brother into the opposite wall. "How could I ever join you?" Chris demanding, sending a volt of lightening at his brother as his eyes glazed over, effectively sending Wyatt on his royal ass. "You're the reason the world went to hell, you're the reason people are afraid to go outside their homes! You terrorized this world because you couldn't deal with your grief and because of that you made the rest of the world suffer with you, and I will not help you terrorize them!" He shouted, his voice raising as he ranted on. "So, a hundred-and-one. I. Will. Not. Join. You."_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Roared Wyatt, so much for keeping his temper. And he had tried, really he had. But his brother was the most infuriating person he had ever known, and no one could install fury in Wyatt like his little brother. At least, no one but their father, or the Elders in general. But that, that was a different stream of thoughts all together. So standing up, Wyatt instantly focused all of his anger, and formed it into a wave of power and sent it towards his brother, sending Chris through a thin layer of rock._

_As soon as Chris felt himself hitting the rock he orbed himself behind his brother._

_Surprised, Wyatt turned around, only to have Chris' fist collide with his jaw, sending him to the ground. Glaring at his brother murderously, Wyatt suspended him in the air, moving him to be pinned to the wall. "I was hoping we could talk like adults. So stop acting like a brat for five minutes!"_

_Chris struggled with his invisible binding and glared at his brother. "Talk? Okay, let's talk," Chris growled, "why don't you start with telling me why in hell you turned?" He asked, "where the hell did my big brother go?" He demanded, he knew he had asked Wyatt that before, and he always got the same answer 'I never left Chris.' "Why the hell did you rule above ground, that brought back the witch trials, Wy!" He shouted, he had lost many of his friends to the witch trials, one of the main tragedies that had rooted from Wyatt claiming dominance over .. Well, everything._

_Wyatt took a deep breath and appeared to have outwardly calmed down, especially since his brother could no longer attack him. "It was accident," Wyatt admitted truthfully, but Chris didn't seem to pick up on the tone in his brother's voice; regret. "I never intended for them to come back," looking up into his brother's eyes, Wyatt rolled his own. He knew full well that Chris was still blaming him for the death of three of his friends that got caught using magic, "and if you were that worried, you should have warned them about the dangers of using magic."_

_Chris tilted his head to the side in thought. "Hmm, now why didn't I think of that?" Without giving Wyatt a chance to respond Chris answered, "Oh I know! I did, but since you had your assassins after them, who by the way caught up with them, they were forced to use their powers in self defence, and they got killed for it!"_

_Wyatt cracked his knuckles. "I have told you countless times, it was an accident. But I cannot tolerate anymore disobedience from you," he said truthfully, "and just so you know, if you were anyone else, I'd have had you killed already." Seeing the sadness appear in Chris' eyes, Wyatt looked away. "But just so you know Chris, everything I ever done, was to protect you. You and the rest of our family."_

"_To protect me? Protect us?" Chris screeched, if his brother had been trying to calm him down, he failed. Miserably. "How is trying to kill me protecting me!" He demanded, unable to comprehend that thought, if one thing was true his brother was messed up in the head. Something that Chris was determined to fix, no matter what._

_"I already told you if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead now!" Lord Wyatt shouted, why his brother was so pig-headed he would never understand. And if he was bold enough, Wyatt would even go as far as to say Chris got his self-righteous attitude from their estranged father._

_"So let me get this straight." Chris said slowly, finally giving up on trying to get free of his brother's hold. "You decided to _tarnish_the Halliwell name by killing people for the sake of them not bowing down before you? And all of it's to protect us? How is killing innocents-"_

_"No one's innocent!" Wyatt hollered._

_"I wasn't finished!" Chris bellowed, his voice easily raising to meet his brother's tone; only not as cold. " How is killing innocent people portecting us? All they ever did was not bow down and be loyal to your rule! And you know what I can't blame them!"_

"_I'm surprised you even know of the word loyal, because clearly the meaning escapes you." Wyatt quipped angrily. "After all you _betrayed_me! Me of all people! After everything I've done to you, this is how you repay me? By going against me, trying to thwart everything I've created? I practically raised you after mom died, Leo _never _wanted you, I was the only person that has cared about you these past couple years!"_

_Chris instantly got a look of fear, anguish and pain in his eyes and Wyatt knew at that moment that he had taken things to far, but it was to late to go back now. And thinking back on what his relationship with his brother had become, that seemed to be the mantra of his life, Chris shook his head. "Don't start," he pleaded with his brother. That was low, and he knew his brother knew it. Leo had always been a sore topic, and he knew that anyone looking at him would have been able to see his own personal hell play behind his eyes as every letter and forgotten event flashed before his eyes._

"_I answer to no one. Least of all you," Wyatt hissed, "so don't _you dare_tell _me_what to do!"_

_Chris looked away from the piercing stare of his brother, and in that one moment Chris felt all his resolve break, and he felt as though he would break and join his brother. Wyatt was right, he was the only one he had left to look out for him, but what was Chris supposed to do about the people _he _was supposed to look out for. "I'm tired of having this conversation with you, Wyatt." He said simply, at this rate, this would be the conversation that made him loose all his will._

_Wyatt nodded, "we'll stop having this conversation the moment you admit you betrayed me! I trusted you Chris! You were the only one worthy to rule with me, at my side. Along with the rest of the family!"_

_Hearing that, Chris rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Wy!" The childhood nickname he had for his brother slipping out before he could stop it. "You never trusted anyone! You still don't!"_

_Wyatt rolled his eyes, "so now I'm Wy, am I?" He asked, a bitter tone in his voice. Realising they had gotten off track, Wyatt took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "Admit that you betrayed me!"_

_Chris turned his gaze back to his brother, and allowed the tears to fall freely. Chris narrowed his eyes, and Wyatt felt himself being thrown into anther wall._

_"Oh that's mature! Channelling your telekinesis with your eyes? You haven't done that since you were seven!"_

_"Four," Chris fired back. "And for the _last _time! I _didn't_betray you. I am trying to save you!"_

_But looking at his brother, Chris knew he had taken that to far and it would have been wise to keep his mouth shut because that comment only seemed to anger Wyatt more. "I don't want to be saved! I don't need to be saved, Chris! When are you going to understand that?"_

_"When you realise I didn't betray you!"_

_Wyatt snorted, "not going to happen." He growled, narrowing his eyes. "You're a traitor!"_

_Chris' body was shaking now because of the tears streaming down his face; at least as much as it could with the hold his brother had on him. "Is that really what you think I am?" He asked sadly._

_"Yes!" Roared Wyatt, hadn't he made himself clear? Instantly he formed an energy ball in his palm without thinking it, and he instantly looked down at it, his eyes wide with the idea that was forming in the back of his head. Could he really do it? _

_"Then deal with me like you deal with everyone else! Forget that I'm your brother considering that I betrayed you! I don't have the right to be your brother!" Chris yelled, not even paying attention to what he was saying. "Kill me like you would anyone else that got in your way! I only hope to God that energy ball is your best!"_

_Wyatt seemed surprised at his brother's words. He glanced up from the energy ball and looked into his brother's eyes and then back down at the energy ball in his hand; ready to hit his target. Did his brother really think he could end his life? Would he be able to live with that? Knowing he caused his brother's death. Sighing Wyatt looked back up at his brother and stared at his brother, looking as if he was about to release the energy ball when he heard the familiar voice resounding off the walls._

"_Don't your dare, Wyatt. Or you wont have the chance to kill him," the voice threatened as the familiar sound of orbs appeared. "I'll kill you myself," he vowed as the energy ball in Wyatt's hand dissolved and he turned to come face to face with his younger cousin Henry Jr who was standing in between Prue and Emily._

"_Well," Wyatt drawled slowly, waving his hand and the others watched as Chris fell to the ground and landed in a heap, and Wyatt watched Emily as she ran to his baby brother. "This is quite the surprise," he commented, "I wasn't expecting any guests."_

"_We were in the neighbourhood," Prue snapped as she offered Chris her hand as she and Emily pulled him to his feet while Henry Jr kept his eyes on Wyatt. Neither were stupid enough to believe Wyatt would let them leave _that _easily. Looking at Wyatt, Prue sighed. "Give us a distraction, Give us some fog, Temporarily turn Wyatt into a frog," he chanted, watching as her eldest cousin slowly shrunk and let out a croak as the smoke began forming. "Orb," she orb, and two sets of blue and white lights disappeared while the smoke still lasted._

"Chris?" Wyatt tried again as his brother blinked and stared into his eyes, and in the brief moment Wyatt saw everything. He saw the helplessness, the anger, the grief, everything, the only problem was that he didn't know what the problem was. Looking at his brother, he frowned when his shield went up on instinct when an energy ball went flying at them. "So, you up for kicking demon ass?" He asked as he held out his hand to his brother.

Shaking away the memory, Chris smirked and grasped his brother's hand and allowed Wyatt to pull him to his feet. "For the chance to endure mom's wrath?" He asked, his eyes now sparkling with glee, "hell yeah!" He said, throwing his brother a grin, "besides, I'm her _peanut_," he pointed out, "she'll blow you up before me."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Emily crouched down and walked slowly manoeuvred her way so she was in the big open cavern and then she saw no one, the Source was no where to be seen. Growling deep in her throat she stood to her full height and walked into the middle of the cavern and narrowed her eyes as she looked around for the murdering bastard. "Where the hell are you?" She demanded, she knew she should look for her friends first, but she had no intention of waiting, not for this. "I know you're here," she shouted, her voice raising a few more octaves. "Where the hell are you, you son of a bitch?" She demanded as she spun around wildly, her eyes narrowed into slits as her hysteria built. "What's the matter, are you afraid I'm going to kick your ass? Afraid of a little, mere psychic are we? Talk about pathetic!" She snorted, as her wide eyes searched the shadows desperately. No one answered her as she whirled around, "come out, damn it!" She raged, "you wanted Kelsey's death to cause us pain, right?" She asked, "well I'm in a hell of a lot of pain right now and I need to vent, so come on out, see what your brilliant plan did!" She ordered, whirling around again.

Oh she was in a lot of pain, she couldn't close her eyes without her friend's death playing before her eyes. That was one of the main reasons she was running on caffeine, she couldn't watch again - meaning she was avoiding sleep, and she knew it wasn't healthy, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a few days of peace - well, not peace, but standard peace. At least, the amount of pain one could have after burying a loved one. And she had loved Kelsey, growing up she had been an only child, and Kelsey had been like the sister she had never had. The way Kelsey had put it once, what was it? Oh yeah, they _were _sisters, in everything but biology. Apparently the world wouldn't have been able to deal with them as sisters, to Kelsey it was Destiny's one mistake. But to Emily, Destiny had made two, the second _being _Kelsey's death. How did destiny expect her to go on, to fulfill the prophecy that apparently existed that related to the Source, how could she gone on without her best friend - her sister. Sure, Wyatt was her best friend - best guy friend - but Kelsey had been a follow woman, someone that she could tell anything to. Kelsey understood things that Emily knew that Wyatt never would, she would never be able to replace Kelsey - and a part of her didn't want to.

"Come out!" She screamed, a vicious picture of the Source's smug face appearing in her face, one that was ingrained to every cell of her existence. She had tried to sleep the first night, well cried herself more like it, but she had had a nightmare of the events that had taken Kelsey's life - and she had seen the Source's callous smirk that had been on his face as the life slowly drained from Kelsey - and it made her repulsed. And it was the one look - even though it hadn't been real - that made her sick to her stomach, it was the reason her palms were sweaty as she waited for the Source to show himself. The thing that made the hair's on her neck stand on end as she waited for the Source to stop toying with her. "Come out you son of a bitch!"

"You really shouldn't say that," a cold voice said from behind Emily, and she found herself whipping around as chills went down her spine, and when she saw the Source, her face contorted into something that wasn't Emily. It was a look, an expression of pure rage and hatred and repulsion - every thing she felt for the Source. "You don't know who my mother is, you could have very well just insulted someone close to you." He admitted, his eyes traveling over Emily and he took note of the fact she looked tired and defeated, but there was still a fire shining in her eyes - one of determination. Something that he saw in all members of the Warren line, but Emily he saw something else, but right there he could not place his finger on it . "You could know and adore my mother for all you know."

"Not likely," Emily sneered as she watched an amused expression cross the Source's face. "So," she said, pushing a pink piece of hair - dyed due to the blood that had been smeared all over her, covering both her clothes and her hair. "You wanted to see us pissed, huh?" She demanded, stalking towards the Source, "then bring it on," she screeched. "But tell me why first," Emily demanded, she had heard the reasons from Prue and Chris, but she needed to hear them for herself, she needed to hear the Source admit to what he had done, to hear it come from his own mouth. "I need to know why you killed her!" She shrieked, falling to her knees as a choked sobbed escaped her lips, one that she had been trying to hold in, but being in the presence of her friend's killer, Emily felt whatever composure she had managed to hold onto so far evaporate. "Why her?" She asked, her voice scratchy and hoarse as she looked up at the Source, tears blurring her vision. "You fucking bastard, she never did anything to you! She was innocent!"

"No one is innocent," The Source pointed out gently, walking towards Emily and crouching down so he could stare at her in her eyes, "it's a concept that doesn't exist." He sighed, "some of us lie, some of us covet, some of us steal, others betray." He shrugged, "people like me kill," he looked pointedly at Emily, "but _no one _is completely innocent," he said as he stood back up, Emily watching his every move. "And there are some," he said slowly, as if he was hesitant to continue. "That I believe pay for the sins of the parents and family," the Source sighed, looking into Emily's brown eyes with his own bluish-green eyes. "Destiny," he said, chuckling. "Seems to have a sick sense of humour, my parents, they sinned - never were innocent, far from it actually, and I am paying for their sins."

"You actually blame everything you do on your parents?" Emily asked sceptically, a renewed expression of fury appearing on her face, as the obvious conclusion she should have seen sooner became so clear. The Source was insane and delusional. Seeing his expression harden, Emily sighed -he really did. So, climbing to her feet, Emily pushed herself up and she shook her head. "Sure, I'll admit the influences your parents set, they do somewhat help mould the person you'll become, but at the end of the day it's up to you what you do with your life." She narrowed her eyes, "I know plenty of people who were dealt an unfortunate hand, but that doesn't mean they turned out to be bad people."

"No," The Source agreed, "but not all of them turn out good either," he pointed out, a smug expression on his face as he debated with Emily. After watching Emily and Wyatt, he had been intrigued by the idea of debating with the psychic, but seeing the rage still on Emily's face, he sighed and looked down to her curled fist and noticed how Emily's knuckles were turning white. "Now honestly Emily," he chided, "don't you thing you're being a little overdramatic?" He shook his head, "and I'll have you know, I did kill Kelsey," he admitted, and in that brief moment, with that one declaration - even though she had known it already - Emily felt her heart fall to pieces, but at the same time, she felt her heart build itself up, knowing that she needed to stay strong. She needed to stay strong so she could kill the Source - to avenge her friend. "And I'll be _man_ enough," he said, a small smile on his face, "to admit that part of the reason was to cause you pain."

Feeling her body shake in anger, Emily looked at the Source warily as his words struck her and her bottom lip trembled. "What do you mean _part of the _reason?" She asked, and her eyes narrowed. "How can you even justify what you've done? Killing Kelsey," she paused to take a deep breath to keep her emotions somewhat in check. "And how," she shook her heard and her voice dropped to a whisper, "how can you justify all your hate towards the Warren line?" That was something she _really _wanted to know, ever since the Source first came into their lives and held her hostage in the Underworld, she had wanted to know what the Warren line had done to him. She knew it was personal, she couldn't weasel her way into his mind completely, but she was able to get in his mind far enough to know that.

"Quite easily," the Source admitted as he shrugged, "they killed the only people who ever gave a damn about me, and then someone showed me the way, that way I would have the power to avenge their deaths when the time came." The Source declared, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But that pesky prophecy," he said smirking, "that seemed to be more a problem than I had thought," he said simply, "but now anymore, not with the death of Kelsey."

"Kelsey?" Emily asked in a small voice. Her mind trying to process what was being said, the Source had killed Kelsey because of the prophecy, but hadn't the prophecy been about the Halliwells? What did _that _have to do with Kelsey? His declaration seemed to echo through the walls and her mind, but for the life of her Emily couldn't make heads or tails out of what she was learning. Looking up she looking into the Source's eyes. "What does she have to do with the prophecy?"

"If you must know, Emily," the Source said slowly, "that Kelsey played a part in the overall prophecy," seeing Emily's surprised face he smirked. "So without her, there is really no reason for you all to fret." He explained, "without her, there is _no _prophecy. And you should really be thanking me, she was weak." He said, nodding at his own logic. "Even you are a psychic and Caleb part demon, worthy to fight alongside the Halliwells. But Miss Vincent?" He shook his head, "she was nothing more than a mere witch."

"Mere?" Emily repeated in a dangerously low voice.

The Source nodded. "In the long run I was doing you a favour," he admitted. "eventually she was going to hold you all back," he said, "you _should _be thanking me."

Suddenly hysterically, Emily narrowed her eyes. "What did she have to do with the prophecy?" She asked, if the Elders wouldn't give them the specifics, she wasn't going to waste her chance to learn them. Not if it was about all of them, not just the Halliwells.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note : **there we go, the fighting has started. And I know it said it would be tomorrow until I updated, but I looked at my week and I am busy, so if I didn't update tonight, it wouldn't have been updated until Thursday - I think. Now, we have chapter seven and eight and nine left, but at the moment there might be a chapter ten. I don't know yet, it depends on how things play out. Because please realise, this is me winging it. So, how did you like that memory? Personally I loved it,but I didn't realise how long it was until I had it written. I was amazed. any ways, **please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Seven Shall Begin

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "No Rest For The Witches," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter Seven : Seven Shall Begin

"Ouch," Chris hissed as he was thrown back and his back hit the cavern wall. Rubbing the back of his neck he watched as Wyatt sent an energy ball at a demon causing him to go up in flames, "I hate it when they do that," he commented lightly speaking over the demon's agonizing screams. Pulling himself to his feet Chris walked towards his brother and his eyes glazed over white, "we don't have time for this," he stated as he sent bolts of lightening at a demon.

The elder of the two rolled his eyes and powered up an energy ball, releasing it at the same time Chris released the volts of energy. "Well baby bro," Wyatt said through clenched teeth, "I'm open to suggestions," he replied simply, ignoring the look his brother sent him at the 'baby bro' comment. But Chris was right - he usually was, but that wasn't something Wyatt would tell him - they needed to get out of here fast because they didn't have time for this.

"How about-" Chris was cut off as he was thrown backward into the same wall as before as a medium voltage energy ball crashed into his stomach. Why is it _always _me?" He demanded, wincing as pain shot through his body, but his words fell on deaf ears as Wyatt sent an energy ball at the demon and he instantly went up into flames. Standing up a little unsteadily, Chris rubbed the back of his head. "There was no need to kill the thing," he said slowly, "we could have interrogated him." Chris said simply, seeing Wyatt's look of disbelief.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "the bastard attacked my brother," he said simply, causing Chris to roll his eyes as Wyatt's overprotective nature shone through - yet _again_. "And it doesn't take forever for people to catch on, you mess with one Halliwell brother, you mess with both." Wyatt said simply, his mind flashing back to high school, a small smile appearing on his face when he remembered threatening to shave some kid's eyebrows off when he saw him picking on Chris. Wyatt frowned when he saw a few demons shimmer in. "Some people's brains just aren't as fast as others," he sighed, "it's like their brains are permanently froze up!"

"I wish you'd get brain freeze," Chris grumbled, smirking at his brother. And it was true, just one day Chris wished that his brother wasn't as perceptive as he was. If that were the case then Chris could actually take one day to get his thoughts together about the other time line, but that would never happen with Wyatt around. Stupid, irritating, perceptive brothers. But when he seen the demons, Chris couldn't help but to make one last jibe at his brother. "But then again, for that to happen I think it's a requirement to have a brain."

Wyatt gave his brother a dirty look as he absently waved his hand and sent a wave of energy at a demon, _"so not the time." _"Besides," Wyatt said not even bothering to hide his smile, "I'm not the scarecrow," he said smugly, his mind flashing back to when they had all be trapped in Oz, all except Henry Jr. The lucky bugger.

Chris smirked, "right," he said slowly, using his brother's antics against him as he headed away from his brother towards the demons. "You're the Cowardly Lion," Chris commented, not even bothering to hide his smile.

"That hurts," Wyatt commented as he went to sent an energy blast at the demons, only to frown when nothing happened. "Chris," he said slowly, his eyes drifting to several purple crystals he saw shimmering around him and his brother. "Chris," he said again, feeling a little outnumbered this was not good. If their powers didn't work, they were screwed. He mentally groaned, _mom is going to kill me._

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said reading his brother's mind. "Mom is going to kill us, summon us and kill us again, and then she's going to summon us once more and kill us again, and then we're going to have to stay in the afterlife with Grams," Chris cringed. "Which in my opinion is even worst than hell.

"I hear ya."

Wyatt took a deep breath as he and his brother slowly backed away from the two demons and dark lighter, but if anyone had seen the look in the brothers' eyes they would have known they were both working out a way to get them out of trouble. "Finally," the last demon said, taking a deep breath. "We finally have the little witches," he said, and it was true. The Source had given them a time limit, after that the Halliwells were solely for the Source, and where was the fun in that? So, quickly the demon produced a fire ball and glared at the brothers, a smirk on his face.

"Why do you get to kill them?" The middle demon demanded, turning to look at the demon, "I saw them first!" He hissed, causing the brothers to roll their eyes. Sometimes, being a Halliwell just sucked.

"Yeah well, we don't have time for this!" The dark lighter hissed, as he held out his hand raised and his crossbow appeared, and before anyone could stop it, he had the arrow pointed at Chris. And Chris was frozen, unable to move as a flashback of the other time line resurfaced in his mind.

_Chris felt the pain of an arrow embedding itself into his stomach before he even knew what was happening to him. Feeling his eyes widen in surprise, Chris felt his mind numb as the hand he had raised to throw a potion at the demon fell from his grasp - falling to the floor and rolling away._

_Falling sideways with a moan, he hit's the floor and can hear the demon's laugh as he taunts him, something about being able to sense that he hadn't wanted his charges dead. But Chris didn't have charges._

_But lying there, he could feel the tremors course through his body as the poison, the only thing that can truly kill a white lighter, pumps through his system. Then he glanced forward, and sure enough there was Gith - the demon from the entry. But then the next thing he knew the demon was making an exclamation, "an **empath**!? You didn't tell me the middle sister was an **empath**."_

"_Sorry," Chris feels his hoarse, scratchy voice pain between breaths. But he knew deep down he wasn't, then all he could feel was a painful kick send spasms through his body._

Seeing his brother had zoned out again, Wyatt's world went into slow motion as the dark lighter squeezed the trigger, sending the arrow towards his brother. And Wyatt did the only thing he could do, he acted instinctively and pushed his brother out of the way, effectively throwing himself in front of the arrow. Feeling the arrow tear through his skin, Wyatt winced as he collided with the ground and held his hands over his wound, but his pained hiss had been enough to pull his brother out of his thoughts.

Blinking Chris looked at his brother and saw the arrow embedded in his shoulder, and without meaning to he knocked the crystal out of place. And as Chris was able to use his powers again, without even thinking it every loose object in the room floated to the ceiling as Chris' temper flared out of control. Every boulder, rock, and abandoned or loose weapon in the vicinity began flying around in a circle around Chris as his eyes glazed over white and the walls began rumbling as they shook. "You're going to regret that," he vowed, holding out his hands, but unlike normally when he tapped into his powers, the volts of energy didn't come out as bolts of energy. This time it was like endless streams of blue energy the surrounded him until it hit the two demons and the dark lighter that attempted to orb out, but he was to late and blew up into black orbs.

Breathing deeply as he tried to refill his lungs with oxygen, Chris looked over to his brother and noticed the sweat beading across Wyatt's forehead. Running to his side, Chris look at the arrow that was embedded in his brother's shoulder, and he felt his heart sinking with dread. He _really _needed to talk to his brother about this protective nature, because never in his life did Chris wish it had been _him _that had been hit. Not caring if he could get infected, Chris grasped the arrow, only to send his brother a look when he tried to push Chris' hand away. "Hey, no one else is here to pull it out, so don't try and stop me," he said stubbornly.

Wyatt sighed and leaned back, watching worriedly as Chris gripped the arrow and pulled it out of his shoulder and Wyatt gritted in pain to keep himself from screaming out. "This hurts like Hell," Wyatt said, a small smile working its way onto his face. "Why do you keep throwing yourself in front of them, baby brother?"

"Why do you?" Chris retorted.

"Touché."

Chris frowned at his brother's optimistic attitude, normally it didn't bother Chris as much, but this was the wrong time. "Why the hell did you do that?" He demanded, his anger seeping through. "Let me take the arrow, Wy!" Chris yelled, panic going through him as he seen Wyatt close his eyes. "I can't heal," he whispered fearfully.

* * *

"Energy ball," Henry Jr called, one of the perks of being part witch part white lighter he guessed, he didn't know why his telekinesis worked differently than Chris', but it did. He could tap into it like his mother, using telekinetic orbing, but he also had good old telekinesis. Henry Jr blinked as he was pulled out of his thoughts when the energy ball he had sent back hit its target, causing the demon to go up in screams. "This is getting _really _old," he whined. "Can't we play another game? Kill the witch is starting to get boring."

"Starting to?" Prue demanded as was knocked to the ground as she waved her arm and reflected an Athame away from her, "this started boring me _ten minutes _ago," she pointed out as she rolled over and flung her wrist violently forward, instantly hurdling a midsized rock at the demon. Seeing him disoriented Prue jumped to her feet and grabbed the same Athame and plunged it into the demon's chest. "I mean, I'm up for playing a few rounds of cat and mouse like the next person, but seriously!" She whined, rubbing her head as she turned to look at Caleb who was whipping consecutive energy balls at whatever demon came into his sight. "Wow, slow down there, C.J." She cautioned, ducking as an energy ball was hurled towards her. "We may bicker, but if you were turned to ashes I would, quite possibly miss you."

"Thanks Prue," Caleb bit out sarcastically as a demon shimmered in front of him and tried to stab him with an Athame. Rolling his eyes, Caleb gripped the demon's arm and twisted it until the Athame fell from his grasp. "Weren't you ever taught to play nice?" Caleb sneered into the demon's ear.

"No," the demons growled. "Unlike you, I was raised by some fool and ruined." He snorted, "if it hadn't been for your wretched farther we may have been able to make a half decent demon out of you, even if you are a half breed."

Caleb gritted his teethe together angrily, this demon was really getting on his nerves - both his attitude and comments were enough to infuriate the half demon to no end. Tightening his grip, Caleb hissed. "You made a mistake," he pointed out, "no one gets away with insulting my father." Narrowing his eyes he brought up his free hand and conjured an energy ball, and it was glowing brightly - a sign of how powerful the _'mere half demon' _was. He often strayed away from tapping into his full potential as a demon, mainly because he feared becoming like every other demon he had ever come across. Bitter, power hungry, and tyrants. That was demons in a nutshell, but right now all he wanted was to get his message across.

And holding the demon in his iron grip, no more than a foot away. Caleb almost snorted, anyone could make this shot. And this close, he was guaranteed to hit. There was _no _way for him to miss, not from his vantage point.

So, not caring of the consequences, not caring if it brought him down to this demon's level, Caleb released his energy ball and watched as he forced the demon towards the ground until he burst up into flames. "Man, I hate demons."

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical there?" Henry Jr asked, seeing a demon run towards Prue he rolled his eyes. "Heart!" He called, holding out his hand as the demon clutched his chest and then fell to his knees in pain - at which point the blew up. "Huh," Henry said simply, tilting his head to the side. "That theory worked."

"_Theory_?" Prue demanded as she turned to look at her cousin. "He was going after me, and you left my life hanging on a _theory_?" She shrieked, holding out her hand to absorb an energy ball as it flew at her. "A theory?" She asked again, absently throwing the energy ball back at the demon. "Honestly though, _a theory._"

Henry Jr shrugged, "well it's not like that is something you read about in Biology!" He defended, seeing Prue narrow her eyes he sighed. "Come on Prue, lighten up, it worked!" He argued, "and it was an educated guess. Demons bleed, so _something _has to pump the blood around the body," he pointed out. "So, I took an educated guess and called for his heart!"

Prue opened her mouth to retort something as she starred at her cousin with wide eyes, but she found herself being cut off as a ringing filtered through the Underworld. Frowning upon hearing the familiar lyrics, Prue reached into her pocket and frowned when she noticed it was her phone ringing. "Your cell phone," Caleb said with wide eyes, starring at Prue. "You brought your cell phone?"

"Hey, there is great service down here!" Prue defended. Flipping it open she sighed, "hello?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she sent a demon flying to the other end of the cavern, completely ignoring the looks that her cousin and Caleb were giving her.

"Hey Prue, I know you're probably busy and want to be alone right now," her youngest sister Elizabeth said from the opposite end of the call. "But mom is working, dad is on assignment, something about two people loosing sight of why they fell in love, anyway. That's not the point, Katy is God only knows where, and I need some help on this assignment for school." Elizabeth rambled, unaware of what was happening on the other end of the line. "So, can you come over and help me?"

Seeing Henry's look Prue frowned and shrugged. "I'm kind of busy right now, Beth," she said slowly. Hearing her sister click her tongue, Prue almost cringed. That was a habit her sister had gotten from their aunt Piper, and it was something she did when she knew she knew something. "But if I have time later, I promise I'll come over and help."

"Okay," Elizabeth said slowly, and at the same time Prue sighed as she reached into her pocket and threw a potion at a demon, cringing when he screamed. "But, oh big sister of mine, what are you doing exactly"?

"Vanquishing."

"Prue!" Henry Jr hissed, this was _not _the time for social calls. "Tell her you'll call her later," he said slowly, seeing a dark lighter aim at him he sighed. "Arrow!" He called, sending it threw the dark lighter's throat. "Please, you know, we have that thing to do, and if we don't do our part, I can guarantee you that if Wyatt doesn't kill you, I'll do it myself," he hissed.

Prue rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her cousin, "can't you see I am on the phone!?" She snapped, turning away from Caleb and Henry Jr and plugged her ear. "Yeah Beth, what did you say?"

"She's hopeless!" Henry Jr exclaimed, turning to look at his friend who shrugged as he sent an energy ball at a demon.

"That's women for you," Caleb said simply.

"Prue!" Elizabeth screamed from the other side of the phone, causing Prue to wince as she held the phone away from her ear. "You told mom and the aunts that you wouldn't go after the Source today!" She yelled, "you promised that you wouldn't go out and act on revenge and now you tell me that you're in the _Underworld_?"

"Yes mom," Prue snapped sarcastically, sometimes she swore Elizabeth was the older sister and not her. It was scary actually, Prudence Charlotte Halliwell could always be the authority figure when she was with her sisters, but in situations like this Elizabeth sounded _so much _like their mother, Prue actually found herself terrified a little. But on the bright side, she reminded her of their mother, not Piper. Phoebe she could take, her aunt Piper was another story. And if she was being honest, Katy reminded her of their Aunt Piper, Prue took great pride in thinking that she related to her aunt Paige the best. Or at least, she usually did, but she also had her moments when she was a lot like her mother. "Yes we told them we weren't going to the Underworld, and I also told my friends from school that I wanted to be alone because I haven't slept much since it happened so I'm catching up on some Zs." Prue said as she looked over at Henry and Caleb as two more demons blew up.

"_We_? Can I assume that that means that the others are there too," Elizabeth paused, "who the hell am I trying to kid? Of course they are."

"Where is that potion, Prue?" Henry Jr called from across the cavern.

"It's," Prue froze as she checked her pockets, frowning she sighed. "Beth, are you in the manor?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you happen to see a icky looking potion on the counter in the kitchen, do you?" Prue asked, cringing when Elizabeth clicked her tongue again. "Come on Beth, stop with the tongue thing, if it had been one of your friends you would have done the exact same thing."

"Fine, but all potions loo icky you know, and I'm not in the kitchen. Why were you.." Elizabeth paused, "Prue if you love me, then promise me that you didn't go down to the Underworld without potions."

"No I brought some, but we ran out. So, can you run into the kitchen and check to see if any of Aunt Paige's potions are still in the kitchen and if they are, can you give me one?" Prue asked quickly as she seen Henry and Caleb get sent across the cavern.

"PRUE!" They both screamed.

"Prue, I cannot orb it down there to you, so what do you want me to do?" Elizabeth hissed.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Prue retorted, ducking as an energy ball flew her way. "And soon would be great, unless of course you really do want all my One Tree Hill DVDs, at which point you wont have to beg anymore because I left them to you in my _will_!"

"Fine, but you owe me for this," Elizabeth said, and Prue listened to the low murmurs as Elizabeth walked through the manor. "Found one, now you really owe me for this. I want season two as payment for this, _my eldest sister Prue has a strife, one that could cost Prue her very life, my sister I wish to help, bring her this potion but be sure she yelps._"

"Yelps?" Prue asked as her hand began glowing and a potion appeared in her palm, but as it appeared Prue felt a stinging pain in her hand. "Beth!" She hissed as she threw the potion at the remaining demons and they fell to the ground and began withering in pain before they combusted.

"Hey, be glad I'm not telling aunt Piper! Now, don't get in any trouble." and with that, Prue heard the line go dead and she turned to look at Caleb and Henry who were lying on their backs looking up at the rock ceiling, their mouthes falling open.

"Take you long enough?" Caleb asked as he lifted his head to look at her, seeing her smile sheepishly, he let his head fall back. "I'm getting to old for this," he whined.

"To bad," Prue said as she went over and waved her hand and used her telekinesis to lift them effortlessly to their feet. "If we're late, Chris will kick our asses."

Caleb groaned, "I need new friends." And his friends knew he was joking, but the logic behind his words were flawless. He got into enough trouble on his own, but when he was with them it was even worst. At the rate it was going, Caleb was just glad he had his own apartment and didn't live with hid dad anymore. He'd been grounded in those nineteen years so much, he was set for his next five lives.

* * *

Wyatt winced as he pried his eyes open and looked into his brother's Jade eyes that were filling with tears, "it's okay Chris." He stated, he didn't want to die, there were so many things he hadn't done, things he hadn't said to people. But if him dying meant his brother could live on, that was fine by him. All the prophecies be damned.

"No it's not," Chris whispered, starring intently at his brother, but seeing his brother's eyes flutter close, he frowned. "Wyatt?" He said, fear gripping his heart, he couldn't add this to everything. Not now, not after the other time line, not after Kelsey. He couldn't deal with this, "Wy?"

Panicking Chris placed his hands above Wyatt's wound and prayed with all his might that he could heal, just this once. "What's the good of being part _Elder _if I can't heal the people I love?" He asked bitterly, after all, love was the trigger. And he loved his brother, even now, despite knowing what he had been, what he could have been.

Looking upward Chris shouted, "you can all go to hell for all I care, I know you don't really like my family, or all the half breeds!" And it was true, he knew how some of the Elders felt about them, but at the moment he didn't care. "But you need him, you need him a hell of a lot more than you are willing to admit, so I'm going to save him, and you better not throw any consequences my way!" he threatened.

Looking down at his brother, Chris took a deep breath. "Powers of the Witches rise, its course unseen across the sky, save my brother Wy." he said, watching as Wyatt's wound slowly knitted together until his eyes flew open and he shot up, a golden light still shining on him. "It worked," he said smugly, thankful that he was better at spells than his brother.

Wyatt frowned and looked at Chris, "Chris," he said slowly, coughing slightly, as he sat up. But Wyatt was unprepared for the bear hug his brother gave him, sure it was becoming a habit recently, at least the past few days. But it still caused Wyatt to frown, Chris had never been one for displaying affection like this, but Wyatt found himself returning the hug. "Do I _want _to know?"

Chris chuckled, "probably not," he said lightly, gripping his brother tightly. "But I have a feeling the Elders are going to be pissed," he said, almost happy at that thought, causing Wyatt to laugh. "But don't you scare me like that, ever again."

"Okay little brother," Wyatt said getting to his feet. "We have to go," he said as he walked off, "Emily can only hold the Source off for so long." He said simply as he headed down the cavern.

Shaking his head Chris rolled his eyes, "he almost dies and one of his first thoughts if of Emily," Chris commented, looking in the direction his brother had went. "And he still _doesn't _put the pieces together."

"CHRIS!"

"Coming, coming," Chris muttered as he broke out into a jog after his brother.

* * *

The Source smiled, "seven shall begin and against evil they will brawl, and to two lovers true love shall call," he began to recite, smiling at the confusion on Emily's face. "A tightly bound band they shall make, and if they prevail there will be peace in their wake," looking into Emily's wide eyes, he smirked. "You see, seven shall begin, so I believe that killing Kelsey brings your group down to six members," he commented tilting his head. "That brings your numbers down, so there goes that prophecy." he said simply, a smug smile on his face. And to be honest, he was quite pleased with himself. He had ended the prophecy that could very well be the salvation the magical world was waiting for, in other words, his doom.

Emily felt her throat go dry as all her visions resurfaced in her mind, her thoughts being consumed by all the despair, hate, and evil that the world would be filled with if he won. And in killing Kelsey, he had destroyed their hope of defeating him? Emily found herself shaking her head in denial, it was bad enough they were all suffering for the death of Kelsey, but because of it the rest of the world was going to suffer too? It wasn't right, Emily looked up at the Source and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from us?" She asked quietly, one line from the prophecy sticking in her head. 'True love shall call'

"You can not guess?" The Source smirked and headed towards her, "I already have what I want, Emily." He said simply, "I have broken your little seven, meaning there is nothing standing in my way." He said smugly, causing Emily to glare up at him with, red, glossy, hate-filled eyes. "Sure, partially I wanted you cause you and the little coven that you have formed pain," he said, not ashamed of the fact. "But even _I'm_ not _that_ petty acting out solely on revenge," he said, giving Emily a critical look. "However, I have to admit, getting back at the family, that one was worth it." He smirked, and that was when Emily snapped.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" She wailed, "where is all this anger coming from?" She demanded, her eyes blazing. "You keep going on about how the family should pay, how they have mistreated you, but you offer no indication of _what _they had done!" She ranted, "and we've asked, whoever you are, they don't remember you."

That stuck a nerve, and the Source narrowed his eyes. "They wouldn't," he replied bitterly. Of course the family wouldn't know who he was, none of the Halliwell family would. They hadn't given him a second thought since he had left their lives, all because of _them_.

"So what did they do?" Emily asked, realising she had stuck a nerve.

"None of your business," the Source roared as he waved his hand and sent Emily flying. "Now, do not test my patience, Ms. Simms," he warned. And he meant it, he was not one to be taken lightly, and after his little 'stunt' of killing Kelsey he figured it was about time for them all to realise it. "I was not lying when I said I didn't want to harm you," he said truthfully, "but when I put the prophecy together and saw that your destiny intertwined with the Halliwells, along with Miss. Vincent's," he shook his head. "I had no cho-"

"Don't you dare," Emily spat viciously. "Don't you dare say you didn't have a choice in the matter," she warned. "Everyone has a choice, and you made a bad one. And for every mistake, for every bad choice, there is a consequence! And do you know what your consequence will be?" She asked, seeing the Source look at her with genuine interest she narrowed her eyes. "Us, we'll find a way to defeat you - we will." She said, and it was everything all rolled up into one. That one statement was a threat that she left to linger, but it was also a promise. They _would _find a way to stop him - prophecy or no.

"You may _try_," the Source said breezily, dancing with glee on the inside when Emily's eyes narrowed into slits, what would be fun about his victory if it was quick, easy? "But I _will _win in the end," he said simply. "How could I not?" He asked, "there is no prophecy without Kelsey, and without that there is no way for you to defeat me," he said simply, almost smugly. "And how have you enjoyed my hopes and dreams for the world? I know you've been having visions of it, so seeing what the future will be, what are your thoughts?

"You're sick," Emily hissed.

"And you are all going to die over this," The Source said simply, and as he did three sets of blue and white orbs appeared and the Source smirked happily. "Oh I do love company," he said simply.

Meanwhile Emily was rolling her eyes, _"about damn time!" _She mentally hissed as her friends materialized and her mind drifted back to the manor where this had all been cooked up.

"_And that would be my cue to leave," Prue commented, pretending to gag as she grabbed Caleb's hand and dragged him away, smirking as they left. And smiling at Prue, Caleb used his left hand to pat his pocket where half the bottles of potion now rested. They both loved Paige, hell she was one of their favourite people - mostly because she was the most lenient, but honestly, could anyone be less observant? However, exiting out into the hallway, Prue glanced in the living room as they passed and noticed Emily sitting on the couch looking deathly pale as she sipped some water, "what the hell happened to you?" She asked as she and Caleb entered the room._

_Emily sighed, hating that she was lying to her friend's. "I need sleep," she admitted as she placed the glass of water on the coffee table and climbed to her feet. "Wy," she said slowly, "I'm crashing in your old room," she said as she climbed up the stairs slowly, mentally cringing as she felt his eyes on her the entire time. She knew he would understand, eventually any way, but she needed to do this, she needed to talk to the Source, to know why he had done what he had done. And it was clear the Elders weren't going to get to them anytime soon, at least not with the specifics. And the prophecy could very well be the key to finding out how to defeat the Source, or at least why he hated them all so much. And that was an opportunity to good to pass up. She only prayed they all forgave her._

_Reaching Wyatt's room, Emily shut the room behind her and sighed as she leaned against the door. Hearing a slight knock, she rolled her eyes and headed towards the window and looked down, she wasn't a teenager anymore, but she was still fit. Sneaking out would be easy enough. Hearing the knock again she groaned, "go away Wyatt!" She called, damn that man to hell, she thought. He was to persistent - Emily's train of thought stopped when she heard the familiar jingling sound of orbs. "Damn it Wy!" She shouted, "I said go away."_

"_I'm not, Wyatt," the smug voice said from behind her and Emily whipped around and frowned when she saw Chris standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Now, I know that look, you're hiding something, and you are a _terrible _liar, Em." He said simply, "what's up?"_

"_Someone could ask you the same thing," Emily said simply, sending Chris a pointed look. "You've been in this funk for weeks, but it's gotten worst in the past few days. So Chris, do me and favour, before you start accusing me of lying, ask yourself if you're being honest." Emily retorted, "don't want to dirty up your conscience." She said as she moved to walk past Chris, only to stop when Chris put an arm out in front of her. "Chris, move."_

"_No, Em," Chris said stubbornly. "Now, tell me what the hell is going on, or so help me, I will call your mother and have her and my mom ambush you." He said simply, causing Emily to cringe. Natasha Simms and Piper Halliwell was not a force to be reckoned with._

_Emily sighed, knowing that this wasn't going away. "Fine," she said backing away from Chris and running her fingers through her hair. "The Source wants me to met him," she said, turning to look at him. "Alone," she added._

"_No, no way in hell!"_

"_Chris, I want answers. He said if I meet him, just to talk he'll tell what I want to know, why he killed Kelsey-"_

"_Emily we _know_ why he killed Kelsey!"_

"_-And," Emily continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "He is willing to talk about the prophecy," seeing Chris freeze and smirk she sighed. "What is it Chris? I can basically see the wheels in your hear turning, what is going through C Squared up to this time?"_

"_We can use this," Chris said. "We all go down, you sneak away from the group to make it look real, get the answers from the Source, we orb in and help out, we say the spell, and we kill the bastard."_

"_Great," Emily said, rolling her eyes. She hated Chris' plans like this, because when he says them, they always sound so simple. But after all these years, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy._

"Didn't realise we would be having company," the Source commented as the six people in his wake sent him glares as their expressions darkened. He threw Emily a scathing look, "you broke our deal," he commented as the others walked up to their friends side. He looked at Prue, "you look terrible."

Prue's face warped even more dark than it had just been and she threw her arms forward, a satisfied look lighting up her face when the Source was thrown off his feet - landing on his ass. "I've had enough of him," she said simply, holding onto Chris and Wyatt's hands.

Henry nodded and looked as the Source stood up, he wanted this demon to burn in hell. He wanted him in the wasteland for the rest of eternity, he didn't give a damn what his family had done to him, he had taken his friend from them. And for Henry, that was enough to seal his fate. "Paige," he said, determination in his eyes.

Prue squinted her eyes and held the Source in place with her telekinesis as he climbed to his feet and tried to head towards them, sure she wasn't strong enough to completely immobilize him. But he was slowed down, that was good enough. As long as he burned after this - she could deal. "Phoebe.."

Wyatt and Chris both took deep breaths and allowed all their hate to surface, and used their bond to increase their power. "Piper," they chanted, watching as small sparks began appearing around the Source's feet.

"Prudence," The three Halliwells chanted - whether they were Halliwells, last name or no.

Emily nodded, "William." Emily chanted, wincing slightly as she said her fathers name, William Croft, the side from which she had inherited her Wicca side. But he was more than that, he was the man who abandoned her. "Liam, Annabel."

"Patricia, Penelope, Melinda."

"Julian, Rebecca, Selena, and Winifred."

"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace"

"Halliwell and Croft witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil, From time and space." The five witches chanted as the Source seemingly burst into flames and a large deep smoke formed and sent all six people flying backwards.

Groaning as he sat up, Caleb whined. "Ouch, next time you guys cast a spell, make sure there is padding in the area!" He snapped, causing all the witches present to roll their eyes. "Guys," he said slowly, seeing a deep black smoke, "what's that?"

"Nice try," a deep, hollow, cold voice said as they formed from the black smoke and walked out of the shadows. "Both lines, impressive, but surely you can do better than that."

**Author's Notes : **OKAY, FIRST OF ALL I AM _SO _SORRY. I MEANT TO UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY BUT I FELL ASLEEP AT THE KEYBOARD AND WHEN I WOKE UP THERE WERE LIKE A MILLION PAGES WITH THE LETTERS "P" AND "L" BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. AND LAST NIGHT I WENT OUT WITH FRIENDS AND WHEN I GOT HOME I TRIED TO WRITE BUT I WAS TIRED AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. WELL I COULD, BUT I WASN'T PLEASED WITH IT. SO, SORRY.

And no, that is not all the prophecy. That is just the beginning, in a few episodes the whole prophecy will come out. Mwhaha, so 'true love shall call' who is that I wonder -hint, hint- and what did you think about Chris' little spat with Wyatt, and then Wyatt got hit. Oh the horror, and Chris couldn't heal him, but he was a genius our little neurotic white lighter. Aha, you didn't think I would _really _kill Wyatt, did you? Any who, two more chapters left, and there is a major surprise in the final one, so heads up. And the Source makes a discovery, Mwhaha! Stay tuned, and please **remember to review.**


	8. Stand My Ground

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, "No Rest For The Witches," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Chapter Eight : Stand My Ground

"Nice try," a deep, hollow, cold voice said as they formed from the black smoke and walked out of the shadows. "Both lines, impressive, but surely you can do better than that." The voice sneered as his face became visible, and sure enough it was the Source. Their combined power hadn't been enough, and that cause Caleb to rub the back of his neck as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why didn't that work?" He asked, surely that had been enough power. For heaven's sake they had the Twice Blessed, a half elder, and all the power from the Warren line on their side - including the Charmed Ones. Not to mention they had called upon Emily's family, and Emily wasn't lying when she said the Croft line was nowhere near the bottom of the food chain. So to Caleb, that should have worked. That _really _should have worked. Where else were they going to get more power, it wasn't like he was part witch. He couldn't help them with the spell, sure the physical labour or the snooping in the Underworld, he could do that no problem. But he couldn't contribute to the Wicca part, if he could, he would have done so. But it just wasn't in his genes.

The Source sighed - almost as if he were disappointed. "Well, if you had been listening to what I was telling Miss Simms before you so rudely orbed in," he said, sending scathingly looks to everyone. "You would have known that there is _no way _for you all to beat me." He said smugly, "I told Emily the first part of the prophecy," the Source stated, "and without the seventh member of your little group, then the prophecy is useless. Without the prophecy, you can't beat me."

"The hell we can't," Prue snapped, narrowing her eyes when the Source gave her a look, and from that look he seemed to look into her very soul, and Prue could see into his for that brief moment. "You honestly think we're going to let you do as you please and send the world to hell?"

The Source crossed his arms and his mouth fell into a frown, "I know that you'll try to stop me, but in the end evil _will _triumph over good," he said. Causing everyone to roll their eyes, it appeared as though the Source believed he didn't have any weakness, but that _was _his weakness. He was in denial, he thought that nothing could touch him, that if he hardened his heart that nothing would touch him. He thought he was _invincible_. But he was in for a rude awakening.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, "you know, you are so full of it!" He said, glowering at the Source. "And just so you know, Mahatma Gandhi once said, 'remember that all through history there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they seemed invincible. But in the end they always fall. Always.'" He stated, causing the Source to narrowed his eyes at him as the others tried to keep their laughter in. That was one thing Henry was good at, quoting people either to make people feel better, or in this case, piss some one off.

The Source clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back, "I have to say I am disappointed in you all," he said simply lifting one hand and waving a finger at them. "I was sure that you would all accept this new path easily," he admitted. "I understand your parents being less likely to switch their views, but young adults like yourself, you would think you would be more open to this new future." He sighed, "I only want what's best for the world."

Emily snorted and rolled her eyes before she glared hatefully at him, "I think the pile of bodies littering the streets I see in my visions give me some idea of what you intend to do," she said bitterly, causing the others to look at her with wide eyes. It wasn't very often Emily spoke of her visions, especially not the ones about what would happen if the Source won. "And if you ask me, your version of Utopia sucks," she commented, causing the Source's smile to completely disappear.

"That's a matter of opinion."

Chris scoffed and shook his head, "well personally I think you're psychotic!" He said simply, his mind flashing to the other timeline. Even Wyatt hadn't seemed this bad, his rule had started off as a way to protect his family. But the power had slowly went to his head, causing him to change, and because of that he become fully submerged in his quest for power, and with that he forgot what his sole intent had been. But this Source was just plain crazy.

The Source chuckled a sinister depth lurking in his eyes and in voice. "Once again, a matter of opinion," he said, tilting his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow as he observed Chris. The youngest Halliwell brother was doing a good job of ignoring the other timeline - for now anyway. It was only a matter of time before Chris snapped, and looking at him now, the Source could see the conflicting emotions in his Jade eyes. "Besides, hell on earth doesn't sound _that _bad, does it Chris?" He asked, smirking when he saw Chris clench his teeth.

"Screw it," Wyatt muttered as he held out his hands, ready to send a wave of energy at the Source, but before he could even fire he and the others were sent flying backwards - tossed out of the way as though they were all nothing more than weightless rag dolls. Grunting as he landed hard on his side, Wyatt instantly got to his feet and sent the Source a dark look as he once again went to sent a blast of energy at the Source - but the Source retaliated and sent a similar wave of energy towards Wyatt. The only difference being that Wyatt's had a golden hue, and the Source's had a purplish-black hue.

Covering their eyes as the blasts hit each other and danced around each other as neither side wavered, both faces holding identical looks of determination, both sets of blue eyes icy. And it was in that moment, Prue thought it was possible to freeze hell. The look that they were sending each other, well it caused Prue to shudder unwilling as they all got up from their position on the ground. Frowning, Prue took a step back and placed her hand on Caleb's arm and instinctively held on tight as she watched the scene in front of them. But that wasn't what was bothering her, neither side was winning, they were even. And that scared the hell out of her. "They're evenly matched," she said slowly, and Chris narrowed his eyes at that comment, but it was true they could all see it. Prue took a deep breath and looked over to Chris after feeling his fear, but on the outside he had an indifferent expression showing. "How is he so powerful?" She asked.

Chris clicked his tongue - a habit he too had inherited from his mother - and frowned, his teeth clenched. He didn't know how the Source was so powerful, if he didn't know better Chris would say he was somehow Evil's version of the Twice Blessed, but that was impossible. There had to be a logical explanation to the Source's amount of power, but for the life of him, Chris couldn't think of it. The only thing he could think of was that the Source must have had some powerful parents, but more than that he was smart. It was his brain that made this Source different, he didn't act on revenge or hatred. He was fuelled by it. But in turn, Chris sighed, "I don't know," he answered.

Seeing the beads of sweat that appeared on both Wyatt and the Source's forehead, Henry Jr frowned and went to head towards his cousin, "we need to help out," he said simply, but before he could walk five feet Daquin and at least another dozen demons shimmered in and Henry bit back the growl that was slowly making its way up his throat.

"Now, now," Daquin said, shaking his head at the group in front of him. "Let the adults play alone for a while," he said a smirk on his face, "we can have our own fun in the mean time," he said simply, causing the demons behind him to smile as evil glee appeared in their eyes.

The thought of helping Wyatt quickly died and Chris narrowed his eyes and frowned, but as he surveyed the crowd, he relaxed a fraction. "Bright side," he mumbled to the people beside him, "there's no dark lighters this time," he said trying to brighten the mood a little, and it did because beside him Henry Jr let out a breath of relief. The others though, they didn't find his statement that relaxing.

"Thank you for that wonderful observation, Sherlock!" Emily hissed as her face held a grimace as her eyes strayed to Wyatt - he could only go head to head with the Source for so long. "You do realise that you and Henry are only _part _white lighter/Elder meaning a dark lighter _isn't _the only thing that can kill you!" She hissed, "a demon can do the job, too!" She pointed out.

Henry Jr sighed as his eyes flicked to Wyatt and then he nodded as the demons advanced on them. "Divide and conquer?" He asked, looking to all his friends who sighed and nodded, "right," he said slowly. Since when did they have anything else? Their plans were also choppy at best and their plan was always divide and conquer.

"Let's get this over with," Chris commented as he seen a demon form an energy ball, "and this looked like it was going to be such a promising night," Chris said sighing. Seeing the energy ball fly towards him, he ducked and then used his telekinesis to redirect it towards the demon. "Your kind is _really _starting to piss me off," Chris snarled.

"Sorry to be a bother," the demon sneered.

"No problem," Chris said simply, the distinct Halliwell smirk lighting up his face, "you wont be for much longer," he stated as his eyes flashed and he held up his arm, his hand glowing blue as his eyes glazed white. And then, as the demon narrowed his eyes and went to send another energy ball at Chris, Chris released the bolts of energy and smirked when the demon went up in flames. "This," he said, gulping in some air. "This is getting really old," he said, gasping for air as he pulled himself to his feet. "When are they going to let up?"

Rolling her eyes, Prue spun on the heel of her right foot the demon that was going after her in the gut, "well I don't know!" She said sarcastically, "but I'm pretty sure they'll 'let up,'" she mocked, "when we're dead!" She bit out, looking over at Chris, "honestly Halliwell!" She said, a look of incredulity on her face. "Keep up, demons don't like us. Demons want to hurt us. Demons will not go away until we stop them, or they stop us," she said slowly as if she was explaining something to a four year old. "I can't explain it any simpler, Chris!" She yelled, reacting on instinct when an energy ball flew her way and she threw her hands up, stopping it with her telekinesis. Sighing, she narrowed her eyes on the energy ball, and then sent it back to the demon who was unprepared for the offending energy ball. And as a result the demon was sent back a few feet before the energy ball finally burned his skin and he combusted into flames. "Bye!" Prue said cheerily, and then she spun to turn at Chris. "See, its killed or be killed," she said, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"A real dog eat dog world," Caleb added as he shimmered out to get out of the path of two offending energy balls, reappearing, he held out his right hand and his fingers slowly curled as an energy ball formed from his hand that was glowing blue. "You know, these people really make me sick," he commented as he directed the energy ball at the demons. And it was true, it sickened him that he could have been one of them, right now if the Charmed Ones and his father hadn't fought to get him back, he could have very well been one of the demons righting his friends right now. And that made his stomach turn.

Henry Jr frowned, he hadn't read Caleb's thoughts, but he knew what was going through the half-manticore's head. "You're not like them," he pointed out, causing Caleb to look at him. "Not even close, C.J." He said honestly, seeing a stray energy ball, he sighed. "Energy ball!" He called, sending the energy ball at a demon, but it only hit him, caused the demon to glow, and then the demon resumed his advancement on the Halliwells. "Not good," Henry said simply, frowning as he and the others backed away, and then his eyes traveled to Wyatt, and then to Chris. "Chris, my man, can you bring up the shield?" He asked, seeing all the demons advancing on them.

Chris frowned and looked at his cousin, out of the ones fighting the demons, he had the most offensive powers. "Yeah, I should be able to," his eyes straying over to Wyatt, never again would he curse on their bond - it was coming in handy. But now, Chris frowned, "but if I do I wont be able to use any other powers," he said simply, meeting Henry's eyes. "That shield takes up a lot of juice to hold," Chris admitted.

"That's okay," Prue assured, narrowing her eyes at the demon, hitting them with a full dose of telekinesis, but unlike it usually did, it only sent them back a few feet. "I think we can deal with them, you just hold the shield up," and then hearing Chris sigh, Prue looked back when she saw the blue shield go up around them, and sure enough looking into Chris' eyes they were blue. It always amazed her how Chris could tap into Wyatt's power - sure, they had only found out a few weeks ago, but it was amazing. The only other person she knew that could tap into other people's power was Emily, and that was only because with her psychic abilities her telepathy was upgraded. She hadn't heard of anyone else that could do that yet.

Seeing the blue bubble, Emily frowned, "okay, I hope you have a plan beyond Chris holding this up until he passes out," she commented, shrugging when Prue sent her a look. "Just saying," she said simply.

Rolling her eyes, Prue looked at the shimmering blue bubble that had formed around them and smirked when an energy ball bounced off the shield. Smirking, as another flew at them, she held out her hand and waved it, sending the energy ball back at the demon, and then she turned and smirked at her friends. "How is _that _for solving our problems?" She asked.

Henry Jr nodded, "not bad," he said simply, but then he sighed looking at three mean looking demons. "But you're forgetting that _they _aren't exactly being vanquished by our powers."

Prue sent Henry a look, "well how about we deal with the ones that _can _be vanquished and then we deal with them, Henry?" Prue asked glaring at her cousin who in turn narrowed his own eyes.

"Any way," Chris said, interrupting his cousins before they began snipping at each other. "I can only hold this thing for so long," he said, wincing as another energy ball hit the shield. "Unless of course you just want me to get drained," he commented. "Because as much as I would enjoy holding this forever, it isn't going to happen."

Rolling her eyes, Emily sat down in the middle of the shield and closed her eyes tightly, causing Caleb to frown. "Em?" He asked carefully, looking down at her while she sat Indian style and took deep breaths. "Emily, hey I support meditating as much as the next person, but do you _really _think _this _is the time?" He asked, looking up as the demon circled him. He knew he should attempt to convince Chris to let him out of the shield, because in here he was useless. He couldn't send energy balls through the shield, they would only bounce back at them. But somehow, Caleb doubted that the younger Halliwell brother would let him.

Emily sighed, "I'll have you know I am not trying to meditate," she said simply, taking a deep breath. Scrunching up her face, a calm expression came across her face, "Prue," she said slowly, "your 3 o'clock," she said simply, and Prue instantly whirled around and sure enough ten seconds later a fireball could be spotted flying at them, one that Prue instantly directed back, and everyone watched as he went up in flames.

"Good job, psychic girl," Prue said simply.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Wyatt clenched his teeth together and his eyes flicked over to his family and smirked when he saw that his brother had his shield brought up around him. But he could easily see that Chris was fighting to keep the shield up, and the fatigue was easily seen on his baby brother's face. _"Hold on Chris." _He said simply, sending the Source a look as both their powers died at the same time. "That all you got?" He asked, panting. He really wasn't used to using that much power.

The Source looked up from where he had been panting to catch his breath and he smirked, "you wish," he commented, sending three consecutive energy balls at Wyatt - two of which he had been able to dodge, the third one however managed to graze the side of his arm. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"_Wy, are you okay?" _Wyatt heard Chris say in his mind, and normally he would admit that the bond they shared with each other was great, but sometimes this was a little to close. There were some times he just didn't want his brother to know how he was, and when he was hurt was one of them. Especially not now, his brother had his own things to worry about. Not him.

"_I'm fine Chris, you just keep that shield up." _He said, his eyes glancing over to the shield again, and it was easy to see that the younger Halliwell was wavering from fatigue, making the shield around them to flicker. Then he turned his eyes to the Source, his expression on of steel. "Round two," he muttered to himself, and he held out his hands once more, but since the Source hadn't been paying attention to him - his evil ass got sent flying until he the cavern wall. "You are really starting to piss me off," he hissed, flashing his hands again as the burst of energy prevented the Source from standing up. The blasts weren't blowing him up, but they were causing him pain. Wyatt could deal with that.

The Source coughed as he wiped some blood from his lip, "believe me," he said coldly. "The feeling is mutual," he hissed, and he waved his hand at Daquin who was standing back from the five remaining demons that were attacking the others. Nodding, Daquin shimmered out and the Source smirked at Wyatt, "until next time," he said.

Wyatt held out his hand and it glowed blue before he summoned an energy ball, but before it could collide with the Source he flamed out, causing the energy ball to hit the wall and scorch it black. "Damn it," Wyatt hissed as he looked over to his family, only to from when Chris let out a shaky breath and the shield finally gave out. Running over, Wyatt rolled up his sleeves as he seen Caleb send two energy balls at two of the remaining demons.

"About time you joined us," Prue said as she seen Wyatt send the three nonvanquishable demons to the side. "We can't do everything you know, you need to pull your own weight." She hissed, helping pull Emily to her feet as the psychic rubbed her temples.

"The next time I willingly look into the future like that," Emily began, squinting as she rubbed her head. "You have my permission to slap me." She vowed.

"With pleasure," Chris said as Henry helped him to his feet. That was the last time he tapped into his and Wyatt's bond when he was running on practically no sleep. Seeing the three demons push themselves to his sleep, Chris sighed and looked over and saw one of Prue's abandoned potions and sent it flying at the demons. Seeing Wyatt's itchy trigger fingers, he yelled, "now!" when the potion hit, and the three demons were hit by the potion at once causing them to scream and fall down in pain.

"Demon of fire, demon of pain, I banish you to the astral plane," Henry Jr breathed tiredly, watching as the demons blow up, he didn't even notice the little black worm thing seeping from the opening. Falling back in exhaustion, he sighed in relief. "Can we go home now?" He asked, looking around at the destroyed cavern. "I think we've done enough collateral damage for one day and-"but before he could finish his statement, the six of them were flung to the side as the Source flamed back in. "Damn it," Henry Jr cursed, "doesn't he ever know when to go home and lick his wounds?"

"God only knows," Chris commented as he held up his hand and sent a bolt of lightening at the Source, but since he was drained - both mentally and physically - the bolt wasn't as powerful as it normally was, making it almost effortless for the Source to direct it away from him.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" The Source said, waving his hand to the side, sending Emily and Henry out of his way. "Now that we're alone," he said simply, sending an energy ball at Caleb, sending him flying back - making him land on top of Wyatt, who groaned and muttered something along the lines of 'lay off the Doritos.' "We can actually get some work done," he said as he began to raise his arm, slowly bending his fingers as Chris slowly began to go pale as he raised his own hands to clutch his throat. This was sending him into a sense of déja vu and the words _I don't need you _once again rang in his head.

Seeing the Source raise his other hand, Prue frowned and threw her hands up, sending the Source back a few feet - causing his concentration to drop. "Chris, you okay?" She asked, seeing her old cousin drop to his knees. Rubbing his back as he gulped in air, she sent the Source a look as he got to his feet and walked towards them, his hand once again glowing as he formed an energy ball.

"Stay the hell_ away_ from them!" Wyatt roared, sending his own energy ball at the Source, one that the Source easily redirected with his free hand. Seeing the Source stop in his tracks, Wyatt frowned, and before he knew it he was sent flying - sliding across the ground on his back.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," The Source stated, his expression hardening. Holding out his hand again, he readied another energy ball, but at the same time Chris made a violent sweeping motion with his hand, sending the Source flying. But that hadn't been enough to unsteady him, since he released the energy ball while he was in midair, sending it flying into Chris' shoulder, causing Chris to clench his teeth as he tried to keep the yell in. instead he simply grabbed his burned forearm as he stumbled down to the ground.

Getting to her feet, Prue ran towards the Source and held her hand out when the Source sent another energy ball their way. Taking a deep breath, she did what she usually did, raising her hand so her palm was facing out and prepared to absorb the energy ball, something she had done plenty of times before. "Owe," she whimpered softly when the energy ball made contact with her palm and she held it, wincing as she tried to the best of her ability to hold onto it, but it was burning her hand. And that thought, that reminded her of a story her 'aunt Billie' had told her once.

"_I remember the day I met your aunt Paige," Billie had said to a twelve year old Prue, "I was fighting a demon at the movie theatre, and I remember him forming a fire ball, and do you know what I say?" Seeing Prue shake her head, Billie smiled. "I asked one of my most brilliant questions ever, I asked him if it was burning his hand," and that statement sent the younger Prue into a fit of laughter, one Billie happily joined._

"It burns," she hissed, taking a deep breath and sending the energy ball back at the Source, only to frown when he raised his own hand caught it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm impressed Miss Halliwell," The Source said simply as removed his eyes from hers and looked to his palm and stared intently at the energy ball as he curled his fingers, and then it extinguished. Looking back at Prue, "you're all putting up a good fight," he complimented, "but as I said, I'm going to win. You're fighting a losing battle," he pointed out. "You might as well give up."

"If you think we're going to give up, you don't know my family half as well as you claim," Prue retorted, cradling her hurt hand as she glared hatefully at the Source, but starring at him, Prue could almost swear the Source regretted all of this.

"Prue," the Source said, looking into Prue's brown eyes with his own blue, "I don't want to hurt _you_," he said simply, causing Prue to frown. He hadn't said he didn't want to hurt them, he didn't want to hurt _her. _But what made her so much different than the others. He didn't want to harm Emily to begin with because she was just a friend - a friend whose life was intertwined with theirs, and Caleb the Source despised because he was a demon that had been saved from this life. But she was a member of the Warren line, she was an honest to God Halliwell, what made her so different? It didn't make any sense.

"Like hell you don't," Prue snapped, and instantly she saw the Source's vision change again - it became more dark.

"Fine, but remember Prudence Halliwell, you forced my hand." He said as he narrowed his eyes, and Prue could feel the tightening of her throat, almost as if fingers were slowly choking the life at her. Gasping, Prue tried to breathe as tears sprung into her eyes, and she brought her hands up to her neck, almost as if she would be able to pry the invisible fingers off. But looking at the Source, she noticed that he had his eyes turned away, almost as if he didn't have the heart to look at her while he killed her.

"Prue!" Wyatt yelled holding out his hands and sending one final blast of energy at the Source, and since he was looking away, he never saw the attack coming and his attention was once again broken, and he fell flat on his ass.

The moment the pressure dissipated, Prue took in a gulp of hair, and could somewhat see Chris dropping beside her and lifting her bridal style into his arms. "And Grams always said chivalry was dead," Prue wheezed, coughing as she felt an odd tingling in her throat. "Chrissie, can we go home?" She asked.

Chris nodded as he looked up and seen the Source flame out - once again. "Yeah, I'll take you home," he said, sharing a look with Wyatt who nodded as he took Emily's hand and orbed her out, then followed by Henry Jr's blue and white orbs dissolving, and then the air around Caleb rippled as he shimmered out. "Let's go home," he whispered to Prue, ignoring the pain in his arm as he orbed out with his cousin in his arms.

**Author's Note : **Hey, there we go. One more chapter to go, and I'll have you know it is completely written, and I love it. Ha-ha, it'll be added in a few days, and there are more twists and turns to the story to come. Mwhaha. So, I hope that the past few chapters have been enough action for some people, I know some people were getting bored with all the sappy-ness. Plus, the Source didn't want to harm Prue, why? I know, you don't. **Please review.**


	9. Pour Myself A Drink

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when I was half way through the last episode, No Rest For The Witches," and if you don't read the other stories first, this one wont make sense. -Frowns- or at least it wouldn't to me, and that doesn't take a lot; while I'm not stupid, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to some explanations.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x04 : Any Witch Way They Can.**

**Summary : **Mourning the loss of their friend, the Halliwells are livid and they only have one thing on their mind-they want revenge against the Source. But when their Elders tell them not to act rashly, will they listen, or will they be giving the Source exactly what he wants?

* * *

Final Chapter : Pour Myself A Drink.

Henry Jr frowned as he sat opposite his eldest cousin as he pondered what the Source had said. The prophecy couldn't be gone, not that easy, if it were the Elders - or at least _someone _would have come down here immediately and told them. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself. The only thing worst than dealing with the pain of loosing their friend was the idea that the Source - the bastard that killed her - was going to get away with it. That was not something Henry, nor would the others allow. They had to stop the Source, a prophecy backing them or not. They couldn't let him rule, it just wasn't possible - well it was _possible_, but they wouldn't allow it to happen. It was a bad choice of words, but Henry figured he spoke for everyone when he said that they would sooner die than allow the Source to rule the world. Someone with that much power ruling above ground, it was sure to bring for many problems, not to mention be a downright disaster.

Nevertheless, those were thoughts for another day. At that moment Henry Jr didn't care the world could be ending any minute, he didn't care that their plan against the Source had failed, nothing mattered at that moment. All he wanted was one night, one night where he could forget. Because at that moment, he just didn't give a damn. He knew it was wrong, not caring, but every now and then you just had to take a load off and clear your mind. Moreover, Henry Jr couldn't think of a better time than the present than to clear his mind of everything.

"He's stronger than we thought."

Henry Jr blinked and looked over at Wyatt who was holding a beer in his right hand starring blankly at the wall, and at that moment, Henry Jr envied the older man. What he wouldn't give for some good alcohol right now, but he was underage. And what kind of San Francisco's finest would he be if he didn't abide by the rules he enforced on others? What could he say, his white lighter side ran deep. "So it would seem," he said simply thinking back to how using both the Croft and Warren line hadn't worked against the Source. Even with drawing on the power from both families it hadn't been enough power, something that didn't sit well with him. "We underestimated him," Henry Jr said simply, leaning his head back and starring up at the ceiling. "It wont happen again."

Wyatt sighed, took a swig of his beer, and winced as he swallowed and resumed looking blankly at the wall. "Nope," he agreed. "It wont," he vowed. And it was true, the next time they went after him - which they would - it wouldn't be a half cooked plan that had formed over the need for blood - the Source's blood, next time it would be more thought out. "We are going to get him," he said, looking over to Henry and meeting his cousin's light eyes. "We're not done with him yet."

"Hell no," Henry Jr agreed, a shadow a smile appearing on his face as his eyes drifted back to the blank white wall of his apartment. "And he knows it," he pointed out, sighing Henry Jr rubbed his head. "So, what about that prophecy?" He asked, "do you think the Source was legit? Did killing Kelsey really destroy the prophecy?"

Wyatt sighed and shook his head, "I don't know," he admitted, wishing he really did have the answer to that question. "The only way to find that out is to ask the Elders, they're the ones with the prophecy," he stated, narrowing his eyes in thought. And if that was so, then what were they doing up there, were any of them trying to figure the prophecy out? And if they had the only copy, how did the Source know of it, when even they hadn't?

"But what I don't get," Henry Jr said slowly, pulling Wyatt out of his musings. "Is, if the Elders have all these prophecies up there because that's where the Angels of Destiny store them, then how in hell did the Source find out about it?" He asked, asking the very question Wyatt had been asking himself. "I mean, it isn't like he flamed up there and was like, 'hey, I want to see any prophecies about me, can you help me out?' You know?" Henry asked, looking to his cousin.

Wyatt nodded, "that is a very good question," he admitted, looking at Henry. "One I'll be sure to ask the next time I see an Elder," he stated holding out his hand, "remote," he called as the remote formed his hand and he flicked the TV on, smiling when it was already on the game. "Until then, I say we relax."

Smiling, Henry Jr nodded, "soda, chips," he called watching as a can of root beer and a bad of Salt N' Vinegar chips appeared in his lap. Looking over at Wyatt he smirked, "you my friend, are a genius," he said, opening the can.

Wyatt smirked, "I've been saying it for years."

* * *

Walking into the apartment he shared with his brother, Chris sighed and shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the arm of the sofa. Normally if his brother had done that, Chris would have snapped at him and made a comment about him being a pig, but not tonight. All Chris wanted was to lay down and go to sleep, after having some much needed medication for his migraine. Rubbing his temples again, Chris shook his head and headed back to the bathroom and sighed as he looked at his reflection. Sure, it was a bad thought to be having, but the fact that Kelsey had died gave him a reason to look so worn out, meaning no one suspected that he had memories from the other timeline. Well sure, there was some suspicion under laying everything his parents and aunts said, but they were only fishing, the same with Wyatt. They knew _something _was up, but they had no idea what that something was. And for now, Chris was happy with that.

Coughing, Chris winced as he gripped the bathroom sink and waited for the piercing pain in his head to stop, and moments like this he was happy for the ledge of the bathroom sink. Since he had been having pains like this, there had been times it had been the only thing holding him up. Groaning, Chris looked up at his reflection and rolled his eyes when he saw his reflection shift once again at lightening speed, but as soon as it had happened, that was the end of it. The pain ceased causing Chris to roll his eyes, "some people get a car when they turn sixteen," he muttered, "what do I get?" He asked bitterly. "Memories of a completely different timeline when I turn 23," he said sadly. But he knew it was his own fault, Destiny had been _slowly _giving him the memories, but he had allowed his Halliwell genes to take over, and because of that he went to a demon, _accepted _a potion from him, and as a result instant karma had sunken in. he had all the memories from the other timeline, but even now a simple phrase could send him into a memory.

"Aunt Paige was wrong," Chris whimpered as he held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the sink. "Sometimes a little personal gain _isn't _good for the soul," he said sadly. Sure, using magic to clean up the apartment now and then, or to trim his hair when he couldn't go get it cut - they were harmless little things that barely ever came back to bite him in the ass. But now, he had accepted a potion from a demon and in doing so he had sent his memories right off course, and now he was paying the price. Destiny was a bitch.

He had officially learned his lesson, no more trusting demons - other than Caleb - for him. Chris Halliwell would _never _trust another demon again, that was his only thought as he opened the bathroom cabinet and he took the prescription bottle down without any hesitation and dumped three pills in his hand and threw the pills into his mouth, swallowing them without the aid of water this time. He didn't want to risk the fact that the sound of pouring water would make his head ache worst. Sighing, Chris shook his head and walked into the hallway and headed towards his room, only to pause when the ringing of a telephone stopped him in his tracks.

Stopping at the door to his room, Chris contemplated whether or not he wanted to answer the phone or not - it wasn't anyone in trouble, because if it was his family would have just called out to him instead of phoning him. Biting his lip, Chris rolled his eyes as the offending noise persisted and he headed towards the phone, "I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered to himself.

Reaching the phone, Chris silently cursed when he saw the number for the manor on the caller ID. Rolling his eyes, he lifted up the phone and sighed, "hello?" He said, his eyes spotting the cloned version of the book of shadows and he quickly walked over and picked it up, no point in leaving it somewhere where his mother or some other surprise guest could find it. People from University thought he was weird enough as it was, no need adding a creepy spell book to their list of evidence.

"Hey Peanut," Piper's voice rang on the other end, "I thought I would call to check up on you," she said and Chris could hear her shushing someone in the background. But he knew his mother to well, what she meant to say was '_I was calling to make sure you were home and not in the Underworld like I told you not to do_.' "Is Wyatt there too, Peanut?" She asked.

Looking around, Chris sighed. He hated lying to his mother, but technically she hadn't asked him if they had been in the Underworld, she was just asking where his brother was. So, he was still in the clear. "Uh, no he's hanging out with Henry," Chris said vaguely, but that was simply because he didn't know what his brother and cousin were up to. "Why, did you need him?" He asked innocently, "because if you did I could use our link and contact him and tell him that you-"

"No, no," Piper quickly assured. "I just wanted to see if you two were okay, I know your brother can be a little overbearing," _no kidding_, Chris thought. "And after the little argument I wanted to call and see how things were." Piper admitted, "so, is there any need for me to worry about you two?"

Chris bit his lip as he tilted his head, "nope," he said simply, he had Wyatt to heal him, or Henry Jr at the least if he got hurt, so there was no reason for her to worry about him there. And his memories, he was dealing with them, okay it was with the aid of meds, but as long as he could pass them off as stress headaches that pleased his mother. "But you're our mom and you're not going to listen to me, so you're going to worry anyway," he commented, smirking when he heard his mother huff. "People call _me _the worry wart," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But at the moment, now who's the worry wart?" there was really no need for his mother to worry, not at that present moment. They had already been to the Underworld.

Piper froze as the all familiar sense of déja vu went through her, and then she rolled her eyes, not caring if her son could see her or not. "You can't blame me for worrying," Piper said simply. "I have you and Wyatt for sons," she shot back, "I'll never understood why I was cursed with boys," she said in mock horror. "Boys," she groaned, "why ever did I have to have boys? Mel doesn't cause half as much trouble."

"Ha-ha," Chris said simply as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, "mom I'm a little tired," he said truthfully as he leaned down a pushed their version of the book into an empty cupboard. "If there is nothing else," he said slowly, "I'm going to turn in."

"Okay," Piper said reluctantly, "but Chris?"

"Yeah mom?" Chris asked as he stood to his full height and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest and waited for it, knowing full well that whatever his mother was about to say, he wasn't going to like. Meaning he was going to have to lie to her, again in this conversation. Not something he liked, well he hadn't _lied _exactly, he just wasn't telling her everything.

"Are you sure there is no need for me to worry?" Piper asked, "Elizabeth was acting suspicious earlier," she commented, causing Chris to wince. Elizabeth was _worst _than Phoebe if that was possible. She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, and she was as transparent as glass.

"Mom, I can assure you, there is _no _need for you to worry."

On the other end of the phone Piper let out a brief of relief, adding even more guilt to Chris. But what he was doing was right, besides, he had kept secrets from them before. Sure, it had almost destroyed him, and his secrets had had a bad habit of coming out, but he wasn't thinking of that now. He just wanted to protect her - protect them all. He didn't want to bother them, they all had enough to deal with. "Listen to me please," Piper said, begging her son to absorb her next words. "I don't want you in the Underworld now, not with the Source so intent on killing you all off."

Frowning, Chris looked for a way to appease his mother without lying to her. Thinking back to the cloned version of the book he sighed, "Okay mom," he said slowly, "you wont see us over at the manor to flip through the book for a ling time," he said, holding his breath praying to every deity that existed that his mother left it at that.

"You wont be over here to research demons?"

"No," Chris said, wincing. That's because my brother made us our own copy, he thought, thankful that he and his mother didn't share the telepathic bond he and his brother shared. There were some things a mother wasn't meant to know - and this was one of them. At least, it was in his eyes. Piper on the other hand would be another story.

Piper seemed pleased with that when she breathed out, "Okay," and Chris immediately felt guilty about leaving her out of the loop, but she really needed to learn to back off and let her children try out this whole 'destiny' thing. Sighing Piper smiled, "I love you Peanut," she said simply.

"I love you so much mom," Chris said truthfully, and hearing the soft click of his mother clicking the END button on the phone, Chris sighed and looked out the window and up at the pitch black sky. "That's why I can't tell you the truth," he whispered softly, so low if a pin had dropped it wouldn't have been heard. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt Wy." And with that, Chris tossed the phone onto the table and headed back down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Sighing as she entered her apartment, Emily headed straight for her bedroom door, only to pause and look at the closed door across from her and sighed, she hadn't been in there since Kelsey had died. Taking a deep breath Emily released her grip on her door handle and walked over to Kelsey's room - her _old _room - and gripped the handle and then yanked the door open and walked inside, a small smile on her face when she saw the state of the room. If anything, Kelsey Vincent had anything _but _a tidy person, but with all the running around and bouncing from place to place she did, it often amazed Emily that she had energy left at the end of the day for partying at all.

Walking over to the dresser she froze when she saw a picture of her and Kelsey from the night she had spent out with her friends on her 21st Birthday. Emily smiled sadly as she picked it up and stared at the picture, she didn't really remember much from her 21st Birthday binge, but whatever had happened she must have had fun because Emily couldn't remember seeing a picture with her so happy in it - right there with one arm looped around Kelsey, who also had a big grin on her face. "I'm going to miss you," Emily admitted out loud, as she traced along Kelsey's frame. Shaking her head, Emily walked over to Kelsey's bed and laid down on top of the bed sheets and curled up into a tiny ball, pulling Kelsey's stuffed Piglet into her arms. "Who else is going to force me out of the house and into the big bad world of dating?" She asked with a serious expression on her face, as she closed her eyes.

Sighing in relief, Emily finally let the tension from the past few days escape her and felt herself slowly drift off until she felt a feeling of floating, and then she felt a cold, crisp air snip at her bare arms and Emily's eyes flew open and she wrapped her arms around herself, only to frown when she realised that she was standing at the cemetery they had buried Kelsey, standing right beside her grave. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," Emily muttered rolling her eyes as she glanced around. "Haven't I been through enough the past few days?" She asked bitterly as she looked up at the heavens. "If this is your idea of a joke you are messing with the wrong psychic," she warned. If this was the Elders doings, well they were in for it. They were already in her bad books, did they really want to go to strike two? Not getting an answer she rolled her eyes, "will someone _please _tell me where the hell I am?"

"You always were impatient," a voice commented from behind Emily and she felt all the blood drain from her face when she heard it, whipping around Emily's breath hitched in her voice when she stared at a young woman across from her. Only she knew _exactly _who this woman was, she knew the brown curly hair, she knew the in the brown eyes, and the figure smiled back at her as she crossed her arms. "You know, it's about time you went back to sleep, I've been waiting in limbo all day for you to sleep so I could talk to you," the woman looked upward, "you may want to thank Patty and Prue the next time you see them," she looked back into Emily's eyes. "Grams wasn't much help," she admitted shrugged. Noticing that Emily's mouth had fallen open she sighed, "close that mouth Emily Simms," she chided, "otherwise a fly will land in there!" She scolded, seeing Emily's mouth close, she nodded in approval. "Much better, hi Em," she greeted simply, a smug smile on her face. One that Emily knew _really, really _well.

"Kelsey?" Emily asked carefully, her heart was telling her it was Kelsey, it _had _to be Kelsey, but the logical side of her mind was screaming at her, telling her that it was impossible. But it _had _to be true, there was just no other option, was there? "What - what are you doing here?" She stammered.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "well I'm currently breaking every rule there is," she admitted as she walked towards her friend, "but hey, I'm dead," she said lightly. "Not like the Elders can do hell of a lot," she joked stopping in front of Emily. "And I've already told you what I'm doing here," she growled, narrowing her eyes at the psychic. "I've been waiting for you to go to sleep so I could come talk to you," Kelsey rolled her eyes, "but you're so damn stubborn," she whined. "You need to stay away from the Halliwells, they're rubbing off on you." Seeing the longing in Emily's eyes she sighed, "I'm not going to disappear," she commented, shrugging. "At least not yet," she said as she took the final step and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders and pulled the psychic towards her, smiling when Emily returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kelsey." Emily choked out, "I-"

"Enough of that," Kelsey shushed, rubbing comforting circles on her friend's back. "Prue told me _all about _your insane theory that I blame you when she came back to the afterlife," she confessed. "And Emily, I need you to listen to me. I don't blame you," she said pulling away. "I don't blame any of you, just like I don't regret going down there." She sighed, "hey a different turn out would have been great," she said shrugging, "but you can't change the past." She looked pointedly at Emily, "and you my dear have a life you live now," she smirked. "For the both of us, I want you to live it up a little, okay? Take some risks."

"Continue your legacy?"

"Exactly!" Kelsey exclaimed pulling away, "go to the library more often," she said winking. "I find that the hotter guys tend to be in the fiction section, intelligent yummies are in the historical section and star trek groupies in the sci-fi," she said with a serious look on her face while Emily laughed slightly. "There's that smile," Kelsey said as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now, you have a life you live and your surrounded by people who love you," she smiled slyly, "some more than others," seeing Emily's confused look Kelsey shook her head, "you'll figure it out sooner or later." Kelsey said teasingly, enjoying that tidbit of information, and then her face sobered up. "You'll figure it all out sooner or later."

Emily frowned and looked into her friend's eyes, "you know," she commented and seeing Kelsey look away she had her answer. "You know why the Source is angry with the Warren line, why he's after us." She said simply, "he told you, didn't he? That's how you knew you were going to die before he killed you, that's why I got a vision of you saying it wasn't my fault."

"And we always called Chris the brains," Kelsey teased, but seeing Emily's face she sighed. "Okay fine, I know, I know it all," she confessed. "But I can't tell you, I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is."

Emily rolled her eyes, "since when do you care about rules?"

"Since I died."

"Convenient."

Kelsey smirked. "You'll find it all out when you're ready," she assured as she narrowed her eyes. "But not a moment sooner, this is the _one _time I have to keep my mouth shut," she said simply. "And believe me, if I could I would tell you, but you'll find out when it's time," she sighed. "Destiny commands it, and it's all written in the prophecy."

Emily rolled her eyes and snorted, "I don't know if you get the same news as we do Up There, but there is no prophecy anymore," she said looking at Kelsey. "The Source killed you," she pointed out, frowning when she noticed the calm expression on her friend's face. "And because of that he got rid of the seven there is _no _prophecy," seeing Kelsey's face, Emily frowned. "Unless you know something I don't," she commented dryly.

"Oh you find out tons of things when you're dead," Kelsey said simply, a smug smile on her face. "But the six of you, you still have a destiny ahead of you," she sighed. "And there is no way my death is going to get in your way, if anything I was the stressor." She said sadly, "my death will give you all the push you need to fit the battle when it comes to you, and believe me when it's on your doorstep and you know the truth - the _whole _truth," she corrected, "you're going to need to be ready," she said simply. "And you need to learn to trust your instincts again."

Frowning Emily crossed her arms, "and there is _no _way I can get you to spill?"

"Nope."

Emily sighed, "can't blame a girl for trying," she said simply as she snapped her fingers. Then she looked at Kelsey with wide eyes filled with tears. "You were one of my best friends," she said truthfully, her eyes shining. "My best _girl _friend," she sighed, "how am I supposed to do this all without you?" She asked, sniffing as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm not as strong as you are."

"No," Kelsey agreed, looking into Emily's brown eyes. "You're stronger," she said honestly, "and loosing me, it'll just make you _that much more _stronger." Kelsey said looking upward, "and if anyone can survive this, it's you," she said meeting Emily's eyes. "And without me around, you'll just have to rely on your other friends more," she said, "they love you too." She smirked, "and in the girl department, last I thought about it Prue has two ovaries too, so she's just as qualified for the girly moments as I am," Kelsey said, walking over and pulling Emily into one last hug, kissing the psychic's head. "I'll always be watching over you, you'll always feel me near."

"Where'd you read that to? A fortune cookie?" Emily asked dryly, "or is that a crash course they give you when you die, because if it is that means that Prue and Grams missed that lesson."

Kelsey rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No I didn't get that from a fortune cookie, I'm just letting you know that I'll always be around you, and you never know we may meet again," she said cryptically. "I do believe our paths will cross again someday."

Pulling away Emily frowned, "you're keeping something from me," she said simply, seeing Kelsey shrug, she sighed. "What now?"

Glancing towards the heavens again, Kelsey sighed. "You go back to your friends," she said looking back at Emily, "they're waiting for you, and me?" She asked, looking upward again. "I have to deal with a very angry Angel of Destiny, and an Angel of Death to boot," she looked at Emily as she began fading. "Take care, I don't want any of you joining me anytime soon."

Frowning Emily's eyes fluttered open and she blinked and looked up at the picture and sighed sadly, "I'll miss you," she said simply, "I wont forget you," she said, and for a moment she could have sworn the picture glowed in response. Smiling she snuggled back into the Piglet and sighed, she could try and decipher the secrets tomorrow - with a little help from her friends.

* * *

Wiping the blood from his lip, the Source stormed through the caverns that made up the maze known as the Underworld and the only sound that could be heard was the soft crackling of the flaming torches. No one dared make a sound as the Source stormed passed them, making the underworld deathly silent. And the Source knew why, he wasn't in the best of moods, meaning he was back to his old self - much to the demons' dismay. And for that reason, he was heading to the one person who would be able to look into his future and tell him what she foresaw. That was one of the many perks of having a seer around, despite the fact that their visions could waver, they were still useful. And when that usefulness ceased to be existence, it was a simple matter of disposing of them.

Squaring his shoulders, the Source continued towards his destination, ignoring how his footsteps echoed along the empty corridors. Waving his hand as he approached the old door, he watched as the door slammed open and he entered and looked straight ahead, "show yourself seer," he commanded and instantly the seer came out of her closed off little tent and looked at the Source unnerved by his presence. The Source only appeared when he needed her to view into the future, but judging by the look on his face, that wasn't the nature of this visit. And the when he waved his hand to slam the door shut again, well that didn't help her mood any.

"You failed," she commented, brushing her raven hair out of her face when she studied the Source closely. "But what has my liege in such a fowl mood?" She questioned, seeing the hate glimmering in his bluish-green eyes that were filled with malice. "You killed the witch, you destroyed the seven," she said walking over and wrapping her arm around the Source's neck while she smiled seductively at him. "Surely that is enough reason for his lord to be happy?"

"One would think," the Source said, pulling himself from the seer's grasp, "and I would be if I truly ended the prophecy," he commented, pacing wildly back and forth. Frowning he looked up at the Seer, "what do you see for my future?" He asked, so low it was almost a hiss. "Now that the seven is broken, will I rule and have my vengeance?" He asked, but seeing the hesitant look on the seer's face, the Source reached out and held her neck firmly in his fist. "I could so easily kill you right now," he purred as he pulled her forward so their faces were almost touching. "Now," he said slowly, looking into her grey eyes. "Do I get my vengeance?" He asked, a firm, final tone in his voice.

"I don't know," the seer said as the Source let her throat go, she rubbed it achingly and looked at the Source, "I haven't bothered to look into the future these past few days," she said simply as she shrugged her shoulders. Seeing the Source's eyes flash Onyx she rolled her eyes and walked over to her viewing pool and sighed, "but if you wanted me to all you hand to do was ask," she muttered as she poked her finger into the pool and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and allowed the vision to wash over her.

Watching the seer, the Source leaned back and watched as she allowed the vision wash over her and he sighed. He knew he had nothing to fear, without a seventh there was no need for him to worry. Without Kelsey the seven was broken, and without the seven there was no prophecy. He was in the clear, but when the seer came out of her vision she looked at him hesitantly but her wide eyes did not help his mood any. "Well?" He asked impatiently, "do I, or do I not have my vengeance?" He demanded, seeing the seer's eyes drift to her pool again, he felt an energy ball form in his hand as he glared at her. "Do not make me feel as though your services are no longer need, seer," he hissed.

"It is possible for you to still get your vengeance," the seer admitted as she looked up at the Source. "I see it clearly, the world is yours for the taking," she said, seeing the Source straighten up his back and smile evilly, she almost regretted her next words. "As long as you don't make any miscalculations," she pointed out, but seeing the flames in his eyes she held up her hand dismissively. "Hey, I don't write the future, I just tell you what I see, and if you underestimate the seven, then you could very well loose," she said, closing her eyes tightly as she heard the Source power up an energy ball. _Nice knowing me_, she thought sadly, only to slowly pry an eye open when she heard the energy ball whiz by and collide with the cavern's wall. Looking to the scorch mark and then to the Source she frowned, "my liege?"

"You said the seven," he hissed, his eyes flashing.

The seer let out a nervous chuckle, "did I?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Seeing the Source nod, she sighed. "That's because the future is unforeseen at the moment, but it could be very possible that maybe you killed the wrong witch," she admitted. Seeing the Source's nostrils flare, she took the final plunge. "There could be another," she said thoughtfully as she looked at the pool again, "the pool is unsure, but there could be another witch." She met the Source's eyes, "and by killing the witch, you could have very well made room for her in their little … coven," she said quietly, wincing when the Source threw an energy ball into the wall.

"Killing the witch was meant to cause them pain and end the prophecy," the Source roared, narrowing his eyes at the seer. "And now you tell me that it could have all been for nothing, that it is still possible for them to defeat me?"

"No," the seer disagreed, "it wasn't pointless, you _did _cause them pain," she pointed out, but seeing the Source's look she sighed. "And, like I said, the pool is unsure of what this witch's destiny is, it is unsure whether or not her life will intertwine with that of the Halliwells."

"I will let it slid this time, seer," the Source said, speaking in an icy voice. "But in the future I will not accept tardiness, nor will I accept failure," he hissed. "And you are aware of the penalty for failure, are you not?" Seeing the seer's wince, the Source waved his hand and a demon appeared before him, but before he could even bow on one knee, the Source conjured an energy ball and threw it at the demon, sending him up into flames. "Let that be a reminder," he said snidely, speaking over the agonizing screams of the demon. "Now, if at any moment this new witch's destiny shifts, then I want to be notified," he said simply.

"Of course my liege," the seer said as she watched the Source flame out. Sighing, she crossed her arms, "such a rude man," she said simply. "No wonder he has no love in his life, what kind of woman would be with a bitter man like that?" She asked to no one in particular as she walked over and picked up her brush and began combing her hair. "I blame the parents."

* * *

Caleb frowned as he walked into the bar, he didn't dare go to P3 because he knew someone would recognise him, and he didn't want to earn the wrath of Piper, he just wanted to forget. For him, a little binge drinking was in order, to him there was no better way to deal with tension and grief - and last few days he'd been feeling _a lot _of grief.

But apparently he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing, and seeing her sitting at the bar, Caleb shook his head as he sat down on the stool behind her and watched her down a glass of what appeared to be tequila. "You should lay off the liquor," he pointed out.

"Like you're not here for the same reason!" Prue fired back, looking down at the fresh line of shots she'd poured in front of herself. Sighing, her glazed over eyes traveled up to him as she pushed a shot glass his way, "here," she murmured, "you look like hell," she said.

Smirking, Caleb shook his head and decided Prue was right, he couldn't scold her for drinking, even if she was a year to young to drink legally. But she only wanted the same thing he did, to forget about the hell they'd been through in the past few days. Throwing back his own shot glass and downing its contents. Once it slid down his throat he cringed, definitely tequila. "But Prue," he said slowly, squinting at the light. "You should really lay off the liquor."

Prue shook her head and looked into the mirror opposite the bar and met his eyes, "it's just shots," she pointed out, a distinctly whiny tone in her voice as she tried to defend herself. Of all the people to walk in on her was Caleb, something she would always be grateful for - if it had been anyone else they would have dragged her ass home the minute they saw her.

Caleb smirked at Prue and her whiny tone, "shots of tequila," he pointed out, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair, immediately downing another glass, one more for him meant one less for Prue - it was the responsible thing to do, or at least in his hazy mind, it _sounded _like the responsible thing.

"He's not going to stop," Prue said, downing another shot as she held the bottle of tequila in one hand and her shot glass in the other, "he's never going to stop," she said, looking at Caleb with teary eyes. "How could he kill her?" She asked softly, so soft only Caleb hear her. And they both knew it was true, saying the Source would stop before they were all dead was a lie. He wasn't going to stop, whatever his reasons he hated the Warren line and wanted to cause them as much pain as possible before he killed them.

"He's not," Caleb agreed, smirking as he swallowed another sting of alcohol, watching the emotions play across Prue's face. He wanted nothing more than to wake up tomorrow and know this was all a dream, but he knew it wouldn't be. This was real, and Kelsey wasn't coming back.

"So what do we do?"

"We stop him first," Caleb replied simply, causing Prue to snort, and he knew what she was thinking, they had already tried that. They had already barged in their guns blazing and it hadn't worked out, but all that meant was that next time they would have to plan it better. Not go in gung ho, but actually plan their attack next time. "But that's not the point of tonight," he said, dangling another glass in front of Prue, chuckling as she nodded.

"Nope, it isn't," Prue stated grinning as she swallowed a drink. Then after a few moments she placed her elbows on the counter and rested her eyes on her palms, and then after a few moments she a laugh bubbled over. "Oh, Chris and Henry are going to kill me," she chuckled.

Despite that would truly happen, Caleb laughed along with her, "and Wyatt," he interjected. "He's going to kick both of our asses," he said, unable to stop his laughter. "You for being here, and me for not stopping you!" He said bringing the shot glass to his lips again.

"Not if they never find out," Prue said, smirking at the thought of having a little fun tonight. But once the words were out of her mouth, Caleb nearly choked on his shot, and Prue knew why. It was damn near hard to get anything past a Halliwell, or at least when it didn't matter. Like Kelsey dying, they hadn't saw that one coming - and that one had truly mattered.

"Wyatt knows everything!" Caleb said flatly, the thought of his up-and-coming demise flashing before his eyes as Prue giggled, "well not everything," he corrected, "but he will find out about this and I'll be ashes!" He exclaimed, his head falling to the counter. Bringing his head back up, another shot of alcohol slid down his throat, stinging the inner walls to ease his pain. Whoever had named the stuff courage in a bottle was a genius.

"This isn't your fault," Prue stated, her mind clearing for a moment. "I chose to come here and get loaded," she said, giggling a little again. But then she quickly frowned when she noticed their tequila was gone, "well, what now?" She asked, pouting. The alcohol had been taking the pain away, and she knew that drinking wasn't the answer, but at the moment it was making her feel better - that was all she cared about then.

Smirking, Caleb flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink for him and Prue, smiling when he placed two tall glasses filled with a brown liquid. "The trick is to drink it fast," Caleb stated as he picked up his glass and took a long swig.

Prue frowned as she lifted up the glass, "what is it?" She asked, unaware that when it came to alcohol that name could be deceiving.

"Long Island Iced Tea," Caleb stated, causing Prue to nod, tea she could handle, but once she took a sip she realised the only thing that it had in common with actual tea was the colour, but it was exactly what she needed. And with that she turned to look Caleb in the eyes, which turned out to only be a few mere inches away from her own. A few irrelevant inches.

Smiling at Prue, Caleb felt the alcohol and he said something he never would have had the guts to say if he wasn't under the influence, and he only prayed if Prue remembered it, he wouldn't regret it. "You're so beautiful," he murmured into her ear, smiling when Prue looked deep into his brown eyes with he own, but hers were such a more appealing hue.

"Am I?" Prue asked, smiling at Caleb, but a part of her mind was telling her there was something wrong with this situation and the comment, but she didn't know what, or rather, she just didn't care at the moment. The miracle of alcohol!

Caleb nodded enthusiastically, "the most stubborn, pigheaded, frustrating," he murmured as he placed his forehead on her shoulder, "beautiful woman I know," he whispered, turning his head to the side so it was hidden in her neck as his lips brushed innocently against her neck.

But after a few moments, Prue giggled, "Caleb, why does it always feel like we're almost on the edge of something, but we never exactly get there?" she asked slowly, frowning when he lifted his head from where it was and locked his eyes with hers. "What are we even doing?" She asked, looking at him. A part of her mind processed the fact that in front of her was the man that could install fury in her like no other, one of her best friends, but what_ were_ they _doing_?

Caleb didn't remove his gaze from hers, and he could feel every confusing, terrible, complicated problem he had had when he was sober suddenly seemed so much clearer as he felt his mind clear. "I don't know," he admitted as he took a deep breath and starred into her eyes, and from the lack of surprise in hers, she realized what was going to happen too. "Maybe we're both afraid if we go there, there will be no going back."

Slowly bringing his hands up to her face, Caleb cupped Prue's jaw gently, bringing their lips closer together as he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. And then slowly, to slowly for Prue's liking, he lowered his lips so they were less than an inch from hers, and with his eyes still on hers, he softly brushed their lips together. Once, twice, and then again, and again.

Once they parted for some much needed air, Prue smiled at him, a little shocked at this development, but not feeling any regret - at least no yet. "We can go whoever you want," She said honestly, but her mind was screaming at her. Telling her something was wrong, _this _was very wrong. But before she could weigh the pros and cons of what was happening, Caleb brought his mouth crashing down on hers, and she parted her lips and Caleb's tongue slipped into her mouth. So reaching up, Prue wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck and her hands dived into his deep, almost black, hair.

_-Fin-_

With Special Appearances By :

Piper Halliwell ... Holly Marie Combs  
Leo Wyatt ... Brian Krause  
Phoebe Halliwell ... Alyssa Milano  
Coop Valentino ... Victor Webster  
Paige Matthews ... Rose McGowan  
Henry Mitchell ... Ivan Sergi  
Patty Halliwell … Finola Hughes  
Penny "Grams" Halliwell … Jennifer Rhodes  
Prudence Halliwell … Shannen Doherty  
The Source ... Misha Collins  
The Seer … Karen Cliché

And -  
Kelsey Vincent … Anne Hathaway

-Watch Out For The Next Episode : 1x05 : Saved By The Spell-

**Author's Note : **there you go, the end of another story. So, what do you think? I know it wasn't a happy one, but at least no one died … this time. And I promise in the next story we will get back to the normalcy we all miss, and the humour. Well, not completely, but slowly. They all needed this episode to release their anger and grief. In addition, the little bit about Chris not lying but at the same time not telling the whole truth, to me that just screamed "Chris" from the rooftops. Aha, so, about Caleb and Prue. What are your thoughts? This should bring forth a little drama, huh? And apparently Kelsey wasn't the seventh, there is another witch whose destiny could be intertwined with theirs - oh, i'm excited already. the chapter that happens is already written, but it isn't ready to be posted yet. there is at _least _one more before that. I know, I'm evil. **Please review.**


End file.
